Thirty One Days
by MimiIshida.Populette
Summary: Two Boys. One Girl. Thirty One Days. Because one summer can change everything.
1. Prologue: One Month

**Thirty One Days**

**Prologue**: _One Month_

-x-

_Fact:_ I hate public transportation.

What does that have to do with anything, right? Well, I am sitting on this disgusting, rank bus in the beginning of a summer that I should be enjoying at the beach all because my dad decided to shuffle me of to my mother's this summer. Apparently he's planning a second honeymoon with his wife of the week, so what better way to get his daughter out of the way then ship her to her mom's.

"_Now, I know you and your mother don't exactly see eye to eye—_

"_Daddy, that's about the biggest understatement of the century"_

My mother is well…she's not very let's just say motherly. I don't think she was ever ready to have me, honestly and being only a year older then me when she did, I can hardly blame her. And its not that she's horrible, she just seems to take this parenting thing a little too seriously. Like every time I _had_ to go visit her, she restricted me in every aspect of my life.

I just don't wanna deal with that. Especially since I'm not twelve anymore. And also because I'm used to so much more freedom at home.

"_But Daddy, couldn't I just stay with Sora?" _

"_Sweetheart, you know normally I'd say yes, but your mom really wants you to visit…"_

Witch.

She ruined my summer.

I am just about to put in my head phones when I feel my phone vibrating in my lap, "Sora!" I squeal into the phone, I was already starting to feel separation anxiety from my redheaded best friend.

I hear her screech on the other side, "Where are you? Are you okay? Is the bus absolutely terrible?" She asks in one breath.

I let a chuckle escape my lips, she will always be my best friend, "I'm an hour away from my Mom's, I'm fine and yes the bus sucks ass" I tell her honestly.

I hear her sigh in sympathy, "I am _so_ sorry" She emphasizes, "This summer's gonna be excruciating with out you" She complains.

"I know, I already miss you" I agree, "And at least you'll still be in Tree Hill, Sora, I'm going to spend my summer in freakin' Texas!" I rant.

Sora contemplates this, "Yeah…you have it worse" She laughs.

I can't help but laugh too, "Ugh, tell me you'll visit?" I am practically begging.

She laughs again, "Soon as I can babe" She answers.

I breath out a sigh of relief, "And you better keep that phone charged, coz I'll be calling you like a crazed maniac stalker bitch" I wish I was joking.

"Course, I'm gonna be calling you double" She sounds so carefree.

"And my obsessiveness doesn't bother you?" Now I'm joking.

Sora giggles, "Nah, only coz I know the number to the psycho center" She counters.

"Ha ha" I say sourly, "Okay so I'm gonna take a nap, maybe it'll make this stupid ride go faster" I sigh.

"Or maybe you'll wake up and it'll be a dream?" She asks hopefully.

If only that were an option, "Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it" I say cynically.

I can practically feel Sora frowning, "Okay, get some sleep" She says.

"And try to have _some_ fun, will you?" She bargains.

I'm not sure if that's possible, "Only my hardest" I give her false assurance.

She can see through it, "Call me when you're at your mom's?" She asks, she's trying to make this better for me.

I run a hand through my mahogany hair, "Sure, sure" I say, though I don't know if I will. Sora should have fun too and she probably wouldn't if she was worrying about me the whole time.

She's content with my answer, "Alright, see you in a month" She says bleakly.

"Love ya chick" I respond.

She blows a kiss into the phone, "Love you too, bye Meems"

I hang up the phone and lean my head against the cool window. I don't bother looking outside, there's nothing that holds my interest out there. It's all the same, a swirl of green and brown with the occasional passing of cattle. Woo freaking hoo.

God…a plane would have been so much better then this. Curse my moment of angst filled teenage rebellion, when I told my father that if I were to go then he'd have to ship me off on a bus. I was so sure that this would get him to reconsider; I've never been on a bus before in my life. And from what I gathered from movies and shows, public transportation seemed covered with leeches and low lives. Didn't my dad know that?

"_It won't be so bad…maybe you'll make some new friends princess…"_

"_The only people I like are here"_

"_It would do you some good to see somewhere outside of this town Mimi, you don't want to be stuck here all your life, do you?"_

"_Yes."_

It's the honest truth. I can't imagine living anywhere but there, no other place holds any meaning to me. I've never met anyone outside of my small town and I'm perfectly content with that, the way I figure it is everyone worth knowing—I know them already. I don't really see it changing.

-x-

Texas is hot.

Disgusting, four hundred degrees, humid, sticky hot. And the suckiest part? My mom's house is two hours away from the nearest beach. What is the damn heat good for, if you can't even go to the beach?!

You know what I know exactly what Texas is. It's hell.

"Mimi!" My mom rushes over to throw her arms around me.

I pat her back awkwardly, "Okay, I'm sticky and I've just been on a bus—can we hug later?" I probably sound really mean, but honestly? I didn't wanna be here in the first place, so I really hope she doesn't think that this is going to be some dream vacation, bonding experience for the two of us. There aren't going to be any late night slumber parties, talking about boys or shopping sprees. It's going to be me doing my thing and her doing hers—whatever that is.

My mom stepped away from me, "Of course, sorry" She smiles, "I am just so excited!" She claps her hands together, her green eyes lighting up in sheer joy. Lovely.

I try to give her a smile but its just not happening today. "Let's just…" I trail off, nodding towards her white Sentra.

"Well duh" She smacks her forehead, "No use standing out in the hot Texas sun right?" She eagerly helps me put my bags in the car.

This is going to be the longest thirty one days of my entire life, "We need to get a few things clear though, Mom" I wait until she starts the car before giving her my list of demands.

She signals me to continue, "Sure"

I take a deep breath, considering the best way to put things "Look, I'm seventeen and I'm really _hoping—_I make sure to stress the word, "That you'll give me a little more freedom" I don't think it's too much to ask.

She nods, "Okay, that's reasonable" Woah. Now I know this is going to sound cliché but, who the hell is she and where the hell is my mother? Should I get back on the bus to Charleston to avoid the abduction?!

I stare at her skeptically, "Okay…well I don't really have a curfew at home, I have my own car, I can go out with my friends whenever I want and Dad doesn't monitor my every move" I wish I didn't have to be so blunt, but maybe it'll get her to consider my wishes.

She looks like she's thinking hard, "All right, look I'm not going to tell you that its going to be exactly like it is back home" She starts, "But I understand what you mean, I can be a little smothering at times" She glances at me apologetically.

"Its okay" I say immediately.

She nods once, "But we're going to have rules Mimi" She says sternly.

I push my bangs out of my face, "Like what?" I ask her, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

She's obviously trying to find the right words as well, "Your curfew is twelve, one at the latest" Okay that I think I can live with, "You can use this car when you need to" That's restricting but also bearable, "You can go out as long as you tell me first" Still a little too authoritative but nothing abnormal, "And as for monitoring your every move, I'll try to keep that to a minimum" She winks. I'm starting to like my mom a little better.

A smile graces my face naturally now, "Thank you" I say sincerely. I don't know anyone here and I probably won't be going too much but it's still nice to know that I'm not going to be under super, anal-parent, house arrest the entire time I'm here.

She smiles too, "You're welcome"

-x-

My mom's house is a lot different from my Dad's. My Dad's house has six bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a theater room, a computer room, a study, a patio, a heated pool and a three car garage. My mom's house has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a backyard and a driveway.

Back home, I have my own Mercedes Benz equipped with a GPS and the best sound system ever made. Here, I'm going to be driving a freakin' Nissan Sentra that I would ultimately be sharing with my mom.

"This is your room" She opens the door slowly, probably for dramatic effect.

She lets me walk in, surprisingly she doesn't follow "Get settled in, tell me how you like it" She says softly, "I really am happy you came Mimi, I've missed you" It's enough to wipe away any ill will I would've had towards the room.

I gaze around the room that's the size of my walk in closet, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen" I can't help but mutter.

I see the twin bed against the wall, covered with a pink bed spread and a frilly green comforter. The run down looking A.C bulking out of the window. The chipping floral wallpaper. The small television on top of a shabby looking dresser and a small sliding closet. Small as it is, it has a strange comfortable feeling to it and honestly? It's not even that bad…

I didn't bother unpacking, I just laid my back breaking suitcases in an unoccupied corner of the room—making sure to put my overflowing cosmetics bag right on top.

I glanced at myself through the full length mirror located on the back of the door. My skin seemed paler then it had in TH, my hair felt oily, my eyes were duller, my white shorts had a mysterious black stain right above my crotch and my tank top's wrinkly beyond repair. How attractive?

I swing open the door, after I am thoroughly repulsed by what I look like and walk towards the kitchen, where I can hear my mom's humming. "Hey girlie, I thought we'd order Chinese?" She suggests brightly.

"That's fine" I plop myself down on the table and stare blankly at the menu.

She sits in front of me, phone in hand, "Its going to get better" She assures me, covering my hand with hers, "I bet by the end of this month, you won't want to leave" She grins.

I seriously doubt that. "I'll bet" I say dryly.

She stares at me a moment longer, before dialing the number.

While other things have changed around here, the walls are a different color, she's changed the carpets (finally), the kitchen table's more sturdy and above all her attitude. It's nice to see that her eating habits haven't. My mom has never been able to cook, she's always lived off take out and that's one thing I can fully appreciate. And now that she's giving me room to breathe, I don't mind being in the same room as her.

Maybe, if everyday is like this one, it won't be _so_ bad.

"Twenty minutes" She informs me, "Chinese always takes the longest" She huffs, getting up to place the phone back on its hand set.

I shrug, "I'm not even that hungry" Lie. I'm absolutely famished.

She raises an eye brow, "Seriously?"

She may not know much but she does know that I'm like _always _hungry, "No, but I can wait" That part's kinda true, but not really. Coz I also hate waiting.

She seems satisfied, "So tell me, how are things?" She asks casually.

This is where it's going to get awkward. Me and my mother hardly ever talk about anything… I wouldn't know where to start "Things, things are good" I answer.

She nods slowly, "And the boy…Michael?" She asks, referring to my on again, off again boyfriend.

"Off again" I say carelessly. Michael and I have been dating for a while but he isn't the big love of my life. In fact I don't really know why I dated him for so long, I don't even like him that much. Probably because he's comfortable, familiar, like a security blanket. But just like a security blanket, I think I'm finally brave enough to leave him behind. I think that I've finally, well, outgrown him.

"How come?"

Good question. "Not really sure, but its been a long time coming" I ensure her. I'm not really too upset over this, honestly it's almost a relief. That sounds bad doesn't it?

She doesn't need to ask anymore, I think she understands "And Sora? You two still inseparable?" She's more perceptive then I give her credit for huh?

"Joint at the hip" I confirm.

She smiles, "That's nice, I always liked her" Funny. Since I think my mom's met Sora like twice. No, I'm exaggerating, but she hasn't met her that many times.

"Yeap…"

I see my mom run a hand through her soft brown hair, it's a shade lighter then mine "You'll make some friends here too" She says confidently.

She has more faith in my social skills then I do. Not that I can't be charming when I want to be, because I can. Sora says I've got one of those "light up a room" smiles and an "I'm the life of the party" attitude. So if I wanted to, I know I could make friends. I just don't want to. Not that I'm going to tell her that "I'm sure" I wonder if I sound sarcastic.

"No, really Mimi" Apparently I did, "In fact…next door—

I interrupt her, "Mom, please I do _not_ need a play date" I say, a little irate.

She shakes her head, "Its not like that, she's a really nice girl" she defends. Girl huh? Great now I'll be babysitting the brat.

I shoot my mom a look of annoyance, "I'll make my own friends, thanks" I say curtly. And to think, things had been going so well before.

My mom doesn't press it, "Fine" She says, "I was only trying to help" Ah crap. Now I feel a little bad.

I look up at her, "I know mom and I appreciate it but I'm a big girl now" It's true, maybe she just needs to hear it one more time "Besides I came here to visit you" White lie. I was forced to come, but I could never deliberately break my own mother's heart.

She smiles again, "We're going to have fun, promise"

I'm not sure if I believe her just yet but I agree anyway. "I know" Is it still lying, when you do it to spare someone's feelings?

-x-

_Fact:_ I seem to be a compulsive liar.

-x-

**A/N**: First of all, this is **Populette and MimixIshida's (aka, Liya and Christina's) joint project!** How happy are all of you? Coz we're pretty god damn excited.

**Liya**- So yeah, this is the story we've been working on for the past like nine years and god has it been tough. But its been too fun and I don't think I ever want it to end! I love my best pal and beta editor :]

**Christina**: Hey guys! As Liya said, this is our joint project that we are thoroughly obsessed with. I'm sure you guys noticed that a certain story hasn't been updated lately…well that's because of this right here! I've been completely and totally devoted to this story and so has my best friend. Though she managed to update her stories…only coz she's amazing!

**We hope that you all enjoy this story** because we're having way to much fun writing it.

So that's all, we've been working really hard on this and **review**s are greatly appreciated especially since we want to make this the best story possible. So if you read this (which we're urging you very strongly to do) please just drop a comment. A small nudge in the right direction, (Coz Liya is directionally impaired and needs a GPS to find anything) to let us know that we're doing okay!

All right, well **thanks** for the support in advance!

-Chris and Liya

**P.S- First Chapter will be up by Wednesday latest, BUT every update after that will be weekly (promise!)**


	2. And So It Begins

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 1**: _And so it Begins…_

-x-

_Fact:_ Tall, tanned, toned brunettes are _hot._

**July 2nd, 2007**

I woke up this morning really believing that maybe this whole thing had been a dream, actually it even took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. Then I stared at the four new text messages from my best friend and realized that this is reality and I really am stuck in Texas for a good portion of my summer. My life sucks.

"Good you're awake" My mom concludes as she peaks her head into my "room", pfft…more like closet.

I know I must sound ungrateful but I'm used to a whole different lifestyle, is that so horrible?

Plus, I'm really cranky in the morning. Talk to me in a little while and I'll be more personable (insert smiley face here)

-x-

My mom and I are sitting in the kitchen once again, it's a Saturday morning and I have no plans. How weird is that? Well maybe not for _you _but if I were to tell Sora I am reading a newspaper on a Saturday morning in July, well she'd excommunicate me as her friend. Ha-ha, that was a joke, but seriously this self pity thing is getting pathetic. Not to mention boring.

I blow a piece of my brown hair out of my face, as a sign of utter boredom, "I'm telling you, go next door" My mom mentions, not looking up from her book, "You used to love hanging out with Kari and Tai…" She trails off.

Tai. Boy does that name bring back memories. The last time I was here it was for two weeks, four years ago. I was thirteen, decked out in Gap, my best friend at my hip, pink hair and brightly banded braces. Shudder. But I distinctly remember this short, palish, bushy haired boy who was practically married to his soccer ball. Him and Sora had their one on one's often enough but I don't recall him ever being _fun. _

Plus, I was never a fan of soccer.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Shouldn't I be past that stage? "Mom, I don't want to go next door, it's going to be awkward" Doesn't she get that? I mean god...why can't parents just pretend like they get it? It would make my job easier.

She sighs, "Look, I refuse to let you sit around and be bored" She starts off sternly and wow, she even put her book down, I'm totally not going to like what's coming next, "So it's either you go there or I'm calling Kari over here" I knew it.

I pull a hand through my hair, "God Mom, fine you know what I'll go over there!" Oh, she is so getting on my nerves today. I really do not want to go next door but the thought of my mom arranging a playdate is absolutely mortifying.

I stalk up the stairs in a dramatic huff, making sure I stomp up the like three stairs. The second I get into my room I slam my door and attach my phone to my ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" I pray, sliding out of my flannel shorts.

Just as I'm about to hang up, my best friend answers, "Sorry, I couldn't find the phone!" She breathes into the phone.

I laugh, "Oh God, I swear you are so my best friend" We can be so alike sometimes its scary.

She laughs too, "How's it going? Are you dying slowly?" Compassionate, isn't she?

I roll my eyes this time, at least no one's here to see it "Slowly and painfully" I admit, plopping down in front of my suitcase. At the very least, this gives me an excuse to dress cute.

I hear Sora shift positions, probably to get more comfortable, if I knew her at all I'd bet she flew across her room to pick up the phone, "I'm sorry, as much as I dislike you having fun with out me…" She trails off playfully, "I would _much_ rather you were enjoying yourself"

I can't help but feel a rush of gratitude towards my long distance best friend, "I know Sor, and I'm sure it'll get better" Not sure if I believe it myself, but I'll lie. For her sake anyway. Maybe even a little for my own.

"I think so and besides it's only a month, right?" She's look for reassurance from _me_, what a joke.

But I'll do it anyway, just to avoid looking like the drama queen I am and to give her a little peace of mind. "I'm sure and on the plus side, my mom's eased up a bit" There, not a total lie.

"Seriously? _Your_ mom" She asks skeptically and I can't really blame her. My mom used to be an anal you know what, she was never "cool mom" material.

I nod even though I know she can't see it, "Yeah, trust me. No one's as surprised as me" I assure her, "I've ruled out alien abduction for the time being but cloning…" I would probably sound crazy to anyone but Sora.

She laughs; "Definitely cloned" She humors me.

I finally find the garments I'd been aimlessly searching for, hoping to God that I had in fact packed the ripped A&F denim shorts and the white tank that Sora says was "made for me", "Yeah well, I don't think aliens or cloning will get my father's attention" I sigh loudly.

Sora clicks her tongue disapprovingly, "You dad loves you, you know that" She says impatiently, "He's just doing what your mom asked"

I know she's right but I need someone to blame and my mom is making it awfully hard to blame her. So it has to be the parent that's a bazillion miles away, right? "Yeah, yeah, broken record, I get it"

"So anything new?" she asks casually.

Well…there is one thing. "You remember, Tai?" I ask a little nervously, why I'm nervous though, I have no idea.

"Oh yeah! Bushy haired, short soccer kid next door!" She exclaims happily, "Boy was he a challenge" She remembers fondly.

I grab my clothes and throw them on my bed, not even bothering to zip up my suitcase, "Yeah, you had more fun that summer then I did" I recall sourly, "Anyway, my mom seems to have some deluded idea that I'm besties with the two of them—

"Two?" Sora interrupts in confusion.

Of course she'd only remember Tai, "His sister, Kari" I answer.

It's silent for a minute; "Ohhhh" Clearly realization has just dawned on her.

Patience is not a virtue I possess, "Anyway, my mom's making me go next door and like hang out with them…it's so third grade"

She lets out a low whistle, "I thought you said she was better?" She asks bleakly.

"I mean she's only trying to help, she doesn't want me to be miserable" I say a little defensively.

Sora backs off, "I have no doubt about that, but I mean if you really don't want to go…" of course she's only looking out for me.

"Yeah, I know I mean I'll do it to make her happy, I don't want her to think visiting her is a death sentence or anything" Even though, leaving my home and my friends for one month of my summer is pretty damn close.

Sora knows this but she doesn't point it out, "Its so weird not having you here Meems, its like everything is out of whack" She complains, "You know Taylor Lee didn't even wait an hour after you left to name herself cheer camp captain" She seethes.

What?! "But camp doesn't start until I get back! I made sure to schedule it that way the second I found out about this horrid excuse for a vacation" I screech into the phone.

She's immediately regretting that she told me, I can tell "Listen, I'm still second in command and I think that the girls will listen to me, I'm sure they'll wait till you get back" She doesn't sound very convincing.

"But I _earned_ that spot" I feel tears stinging at my eyes but I squeezed them shut, I refuse to cry over this.

I hear Sora grumble a few unintelligible words, "Don't worry, me and Yolie are going to sort it out" She ensures me.

I don't know if I can believe her but I don't think I've got any other choice, "Thanks, I know I can count on you guys" I say half heartedly, "Listen, I've got to…—

"Go? Yeah…me too" She admits sheepishly, I can hear Yolie's voice calling for her.

"Tell Yolie I said "hey" and that I miss her" I smile sadly.

Sora sighs, "Will do, I'll give you a call later?" She says.

"Sure, bye Sor" I say

"Bye" She says back before I hang up the phone.

I pull a hand through my mahogany hair before snatching my clothes off the bed and retreating to the bathroom. I really didn't want to go visit the freaky, soccer obsessed, lanky dork next door but maybe a really cute paper boy will be making his rounds. I know, I know, fat chance right? But a girl can dream…

-x-

There was no cute paper boy hanging around in my mom's driveway, nor did I meet anyone in the second it took to walk next door. Now I had no hope left and a very grumpy attitude. If this boy had a prayer left to him, he'd better not piss me off. Goes for the girl too. I just don't remember her as vividly as I remember him; he always seemed to be around. Annoying kid.

I took a deep breath and knocked against the white door, hoping I wouldn't have to exchange awkward pleasantries with their mom. That would be worse then either of them answering the door. I think. I smoothed a hand down my hair and waited. What could possibly be taking so long? I'm practically sweating out here for crying out loud.

Finally I heard shuffling on the other side, I took another steadying breath, hopefully this would be over and done with without any damage to my ego.

The door opens slowly and carefully, like I'm some kind of serial killer. But the person that's behind it knocks the air straight out of my lungs. He's tall, tanned and totally toned, his hair's dripping and his naked upper body's practically glistening. He's so totally gorgeous that I can barely pick my jaw up off the floor. I don't realize that I'm staring until he clears his throat.

God…I feel like an idiot, he must think I'm totally lame. "You lost?" He asks, I catch his eyes swiftly panning the length of my body, by the nod of appreciation I can tell he's impressed.

His abs are so defined I just want to run my fingers over them, his chest is rippling and glistening in the sunlight and god he is gorgeous. I shake my head. Coherent thoughts Mimi! C'mon you can do it! "Uh no, I um well I live next door, I mean not me but my mom does and I'm visiting her so technically I guess I live there but not really coz it's only temporary and—" I cut myself off, my rambling is so embarrassing.

He grins, great. He finds me amusing. "So, either you're here coz your mom sent you or you're sellin' cookies"

I let out a nervous giggle, "Not selling cookies" I manage to get out.

His deep brown eyes meet mine, "Well then, come on in" He steps to the side.

I hesitate for a minute but ultimately decide to go in; once he closes the door behind me he disappears down the hall.

He comes back a few seconds later, in a loose fitting white polo to go with his khaki shorts.

He's. So. Hot.

"So, you really don't remember me?" I ask him making sure I didn't sound like an idiot this time. I don't blame him for not recognizing me right away though, if my mom hadn't told me that Tai still lived next door I probably wouldn't have believed this was the same boy.

He stares at my face for a long moment, "Mimi?" He eyes me carefully, "Dude! It's you!" He laughs.

Great. He just called me dude, how flattering. "Yeah…do I look so different?" I ask curiously, taking a seat on the couch.

He nods, "Hell yeah, last time you had like pink hair and a mouth full of braces…" he trails off, clearly trying not to offend me.

"And now?" I ask, I know the answer but I just want to know if he'll say it.

He looks towards the muted television, "Well now…you're uh well you got your braces off" Nice Tai, way to make a girl feel special.

"You look different too" I add, "Last time you were glued to a soccer ball and hadn't hit that growth spurt yet" I gesture to his obvious height.

He chuckles, "Yeah, it's been a while huh?" He asks, I'm pretty sure it's rhetorical.

But I answer him anyway, "Yeah, yeah it has" I say in agreement.

It's silent for a few minutes, but a comfortable silence I guess. I don't feel the need to sift through topics to make conversation because the silence doesn't feel awkward. Finally he opens his mouth to speak "So, where have you been this whole time?" He asks casually.

I don't really know how to respond so I go with the obvious, "Home, my mom would usually visit me whenever she'd get time off…um if that's what you meant" I answer him.

He nods, "Oh, and the red head?" Of course he'd remember Sora just as she'd remembered him.

I look up to meet his eyes, "Not here" I respond.

He nods again, "You look like you'd rather not be here, too" He notes.

Am I really that easy to read? "I just don't think I've adjusted…besides I got some pretty devastating news this morning" I tell him gravely.

His eyes widen, "What? What's wrong?" he asks immediately.

"Well," I start off, "Sora, the red head, told me that my position as cheer captain is in danger of being usurped" I whisper solemnly.

He looks at me for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter, "That's. all?" He manages to choke out.

I'm past affronted at this point, I reach behind me and grab a pillow to throw at him, "I'm glad this is funny to you" I snap, throwing the pillow at him.

He catches it with ease and tries to hold back his laughter, "I'm sorry, its just that you made it sound like some one was dying!"

I roll my eyes, "Boys" I mutter.

He tries to sober up, "Really, sorry. But you cheerleaders just take it so seriously" He shakes his head.

I glare at him, "You still married to your soccer ball?" I shoot back.

He looks vaguely impressed, "Ha ha, and not so much anymore" He defends, "Besides soccer's a sport"

I raise a threatening eye brow, "You don't want to go there" I warn him.

He puts his hands up with a look that says "don't shoot", "All right, I won't" He amends.

I nod curtly, "So Tai, what have you been up to?" I lean back against the comfortable couch and stretch my arms.

Tai shrugs a shoulder, "Not much, same old" He says nonchalantly.

I notice for the first time since I've been here, how incredibly quiet his house is right now, "No one's home" It comes out as more of a statement then a question.

He shrugs another shoulder, "Nope. 'rents got work and my sister's out" He answers.

"You're not?" I ask, a small smirk on my face.

Tai looks at me sheepishly, "Well I was getting ready to leave before you came" Great. _Now_ I feel lame.

I feel the heat rise to my face, "Oh, right, well I'll just go then" I say quickly, getting up to avoid further embarrassment.

He shakes his head, "No, that's not what I meant" He gets up too, "Seriously, stay" He's practically pleading.

God, I feel like such an ass. "Tai…I don't wanna keep you from your friends" I sigh, trying to walk towards the door.

Tai catches my wrist, "Davis can wait" He says softly, "In fact, I don't care if he waits all day" It sounds so honest.

I turn around to face him, his hand still enclosed around my wrist "Sure?" I ask unsurely.

He smiles a half smile that makes my breath hitch, "Sure" He breathes out, his eyes flickering over my face.

"Ohkay" I say unsteadily. Never has any guy made me feel what I'm feeling right now. Maybe its because I was with the same one for so long that I never experienced it, but right now its indescribable. My heart's hammering out of my chest, my stomach feels like its sheltering a swarm of overgrown butterflies and I have an irresistible urge to kiss the guy in front of me.

Tai gazes at me a few minutes longer before dropping my wrist to my side, immediately I wish he hadn't. Is that bad? I haven't even spent an hour with him and… "So" I clear my throat, hoping we'd get past that slightly awkward moment.

"So" He sits back down on the chair in front of me and I take a seat on the couch, "What do _you_ want to do?" He asks with a smirk.

What do I want to do? Hm…except him I don't know. Wow that was bad. God, I need to stop, this is becoming ridiculous, "Well I don't know much around here, maybe you could suggest something?"

He takes that into account, "Well, we could still meet up with Davis" He suggests.

I'm not sure how I feel about that but I agree to it anyway, "Whatever" I smile.

Tai gets up again, "Then I guess I'll lead the way" He grins, staring over at me.

I nod, "I think that would be best, I'm pretty much directionally challenged" I admit, not to mention I don't live here.

He laughs, "Most girls are" He winks, opening the front door and heading out of it.

I slip my feet into my flip flops and follow him out.

Things were definitely starting to look up.

-x-

We ended up at a boy named Davis's house. Apparently this boy is Tai's best friend, all I know is, he's hot too, what is with the boys down here? Not that I'm complaining. And even though they look a lot alike, I still think Tai's hotter.

"Is that Mimi?" A feminine voice asks behind Tai. It wasn't really one I recognized though so I hope it isn't impolite to ask her name.

Tai nods slightly.

The girl comes into view. She's got light brown hair that reach a little past her shoulders, cute brown eyes and an eager smile. Like she really wants to meet me. "It's me Kari" She smiles and I'll admit, I'm a little taken aback, she's got a really pretty smile. Plus the Kari I remember was two foot five and had a camera around her neck. Now she's all grown up…

"Kari" I can't help but hug her, I feel like I'm meeting an old friend.

She returns my embrace completely, the look in her eyes says she feels the same. I think we're going to be really good friends. "You look _awesome_" She says in a way that instantly reminds me of Sora.

I feel a wave of love pass through me as I think of my best friend, "Me! Look at you!" I laugh, gesturing to the difference in her appearance.

She flips her hair off her shoulder dramatically, "What can I say?" She jokes.

From the corner of my eye, I see Tai smiling at us. I'm not sure why, but it makes me feel light and airy inside.

"So" Davis tilts his chin at me, "Where's the red head?" He asks coolly.

I don't roll my eyes at him, "Back home" I shrug, just as coolly.

He smirks, "Then I guess you'll do" He winks, earning an elbow to the stomach from Tai.

"I was kidding…" I hear him mumble and I have to stifle a giggle.

Tai shakes his head, "Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have brought you here" He says apologetically.

I laugh, "They're fun" I tell him honestly. Surprise I know, since it must seem like I'm always lying.

Kari loops her arm with mine, "Don't worry, Davis and Tai will be playing soccer soon enough, we'll go shopping" She grins into my ear.

My eyes light up at the thought, "We have to…" I tell her.

Tai looks over at me and Kari, "Am I that easily dispensable?" Tai frowns, feigning hurt.

I laugh, "Yeap, unless you wanna come shopping"

He makes a face, "On second thought…" He trails off.

Kari looks at him triumphantly, "Exactly. Ready to go, Mimi?" She asks me.

My eyes meet Tai for just a second. He gives me a small nod "Yeah" I nod, keeping my eyes on Tai.

She smiles, "And we'll take my car, since Tai's is a death trap" She throws her brother an innocent look.

Tai looks offended, "You didn't just say that about my baby" I'd laugh if he didn't sound so serious.

Kari sticks her tongue out at him, "Guess I did" She laughs, before dancing out of the room.

I wave at Tai and Davis before following her out. I'm just about to leave Davis's house when I hear Tai calling after me.

"Yeah?" I didn't realize how close he was until I turned around; suddenly my face is very close to his.

We stay like that for a second.

Finally he breaks our gaze, "I just thought I'd ask what you're gonna be doing tomorrow" He says softly.

So I don't think I'm supposed to feel as I happy as I do. I mean I just met him, well technically I didn't _just_ meet him but still…

"What do you think I'm doing?" I ask him.

He gives me a crooked smile, "So we'll hang out?" He asks.

I wait a second before answering, I don't want to seem overly eager, "Yeah, we'll hang out" I confirm, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

What happens next is something I should have seen coming but I didn't. I see him searching my face, his eyes flitting from my eyes to lips. I feel myself move subconsciously closer to him, his face leans down and my eyes flutter closed of their own accord. I can feel his breath on my lips and I'm anticipating their feel.

But then Kari honks the horn and the moment's gone, "Bye" I call fleetingly, running out of the door in embarrassment.

-x-

Shopping wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would have been. I think its because I kept thinking about how I pretty much made an ass of myself with Tai but I don't know. I just kept thinking about him.

Kari raises an eye brow at me, "You okay?" She asks, as we walk out of the fourth store we've been to.

I barely hear her, "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine" I assure her, trying to keep my thoughts away from Tai.

She looks at me skeptically for a second but then shakes her head, "So, nothing you like yet?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Nope, but I'm very selective" It's the truth, I can't just buy clothes from anywhere.

She nods, "I get what you mean, I am too" She agrees, "I barely shop anywhere except Aber—

"Crombie and Fitch!" I finish for her excitedly. Its my favorite store on earth and suddenly I remember why I love to shop.

She pulls me even faster, "They got new bikinis" She tells me happily, "I've been meaning to go"

I can't help but like Kari. She's so mellow and down to earth, she's so easy to get along with and I already feel like she's one of my friends. Hanging out with her is almost like hanging out with Sora again and I can't be more grateful. She's too much fun and I have a really strong feeling that we're gonna become really good friends. All in all, she's awesome.

Not to say that I don't miss being back home. But so far, Tai, Davis and Kari have made me feel a lot better.

We were only a few steps in to the store when something or rather _someone_ caught my eye. She's standing by the cash register and she's absolutely gorgeous. Like _I_ feel plain compared to this chick. WTF?

I nudge Kari, "Who is that?" I ask.

"What!?" She yells over A&F's blaring music.

I suck in a deep breath, "Who is she?" I ask into Kari's ear.

She looks in the direction I'm nodding at, sudden realization spreads over her face, "Zoe Ishida" She says immediately, "Pretty, isn't she?" There isn't a hint of bitterness in her voice, just genuine admiration.

Pretty had to be an understatement though. The girl had pale blonde hair that glittered silver even in this dim lighting. She's got piercing blue eyes, the color of ice. Her face seems perfectly symmetrical, from her high cheek bones to her bow shaped lips that are pursed in impatience. She's leaning against the side of the register as she waits for her transaction to go through.

"Yeah…" I breathe out, her eyes are looking straight ahead as her back leans against the counter.

But then a figure next to her draws my attention. I don't even have to ask "That's Matt Ishida, Zoe's older brother, he should be on an underwear billboard somewhere" She mutters into my ear.

I barely hear her though, I'm already walking behind a mannequin to get a better view of the Adonis. As if his profile wasn't impressive enough, when I peek out from behind the model I feel the air leave my lungs. He's _beautiful._ Sandy blonde hair, a few shades darker then his sister's, pale skin that seems to glitter even in the harsh lighting. Light stubble around his masculine jaw. But the feature that caught my eye, his breathtaking blue eyes. Not like the ice color of his sister's but an ocean blue. The kind of clear you'd only see in Caribbean waters.

His eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds. His jaw was set in tense annoyance, his nostrils flaring lightly in aggravation. But he seemed to soften the second his gaze fell on to me. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then I realized why. I was spying on him from behind a mannequin.

Stamp retard on my forehead and ship me off to Loserville, will you?

I turn so quickly I swear I got whiplash and walk towards Kari, "Hey, you see anything you like?" She asks me genuinely, holding up a yellow top against her body.

Yes. "Oh, no" I answer her.

She nods, "So, yes or no?" She asks, turning towards with the shirt still held against her.

His face is still swimming through my thoughts, "Uh yeah" I tell her absentmindedly, I'm so wrapped up in him that I can't even give her a proper critique. It's a good thing I'm pretty sure anything will look good on the girl.

She seems satisfied with my opinion, "I think I'll buy it" She says and its more to herself then to me.

Through my peripheral vision I see that the two of them are done. Actually I think she was shopping, he wasn't. She doesn't wait for her change and he's right behind her. She's about as graceful as a ballet dancer and has the arrogance of a Miss Universe contestant. But the girl's flawless so she can be cocky, I guess. She doesn't keep my attention for very long though, because _he's_ right behind her.

She passes by Kari and I without a glance in our direction. But I feel _his_ eyes on my face, I don't dare look up. His steps slow to an almost halt, his gaze is so intense its like he's looking right through me. I want to look up at him, but my eyes are fixed on the floor.

"Matt, hurry up" She's tapping her foot in annoyance.

His eyes leave my face at once and in two strides he's out of the door.

-x-

_Fact:_ Pale, mysterious, brooding blondes…also hot.

-x-

**A/N: **Early update for our devoted fans! Super long chapter, we better get _maaaaad _reviews, lol.

Thanks! To everyone who reviewed and read, if you guys enjoy this story it makes then we have reached our goal :]. Just let us know, all we ask.

SO read, **review**, have fun!

-Christina and Liya


	3. Brain Damage

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 2**: _Brain Damage_

-x-

_Fact:_ I hate hospitals.

-x-

_Sor! Tai got hot…phone call equals details!_

_-Mimi_

Lying on my bed with a huge smile on my face after meeting two hot guys…how cliché is that? But you know what? For once I absolutely do _not_ care.

Tai is amazing, he's such an awesome guy and so incredibly funny. I can't help but want to be with him all the time. He just makes everything so much easier to deal with. Not to mention, he's so hot. I mean gorgeous with the nicest body (Dayum, Michael has nothing on him!). And then, his sister is so cool and totally reminds me of Sora, which is exactly what I need.

But she isn't Sora, I can't help but notice that.

Matt- Well I know so much less about him than I know about Tai. All I know is that for the second my eyes locked with his, I couldn't look away. Everything could have been falling apart around me and I guarantee you I wouldn't have blinked. And, I've never seen anyone as sexy as him. I swear he really should be on the front of GQ or on a calendar or something. He's a god.

So, far. Texas hasn't been too bad to Mimi Tachikawa.

-x-

**July 3rd, 2007**

"How was it?" My mother couldn't keep her curiosity bound and gagged even if she had to hold it hostage.

I took a sip of my pulp-free orange juice before giving her my vague response, "Good, Tai's nice, went shopping with Kari" I shrug nonchalantly, when inside I'm a jumble of emotions.

My mother raises an eye brow. Woah, woah, woah, now that is so my signature move! "That's it huh?" She's suspicious.

I'm obviously not getting off that easy, "Well I mean, Tai's really cute" I concede, I mean I can give her that much. I will spare her the more salacious details of my thoughts.

The corners of her mouth twitch, she trying to hide her smile, "He is isn't he? And so funny" She's really pushing this. "Anything else?" Does she know more than I give her credit for?

"Uh" I hesitate and I guess she takes this as a yes.

Her eyes light up, "Mimi! Do not hold out on me" She warns seriously.

My mother, I swear she must think we're BFF's, "It's nothing Mom, me and Kari went shopping" I stick a shove the fork of chocolate chip pancakes in mouth, to avoid saying any more.

But my mother is incorrigible, "C'mon, there's gotta be something else" She presses.

I sigh, "What do you know about Matt Ishida?" There, that's it. Now she can never accuse me of "holding out on her" again.

Her eye brows shoot up in surprise. "_Him?_" She sounds genuinely shocked.

Am I gonna get more than I bargained for? "Yeah, what do you know that I don't?"

She looks away, "No way! Mom, tell me" I am so not letting her off the hook now.

She swallows, "I don't know much, I mean this is such a small town and everyone knows everything about everybody but— " She stops abruptly and looks pensive.

Did I mention I'm not patient? "Mother! C'mon" I urge slightly irritated.

Her head snaps up, "Sorry, its just well no one knows much about them" She says confusedly. "I mean its very hard to keep to yourself here and yet the Ishidas manage to do it so well" She's truly impressed.

I think I've heard enough, none of this really matters to me. The mystery only adds to his hotness. "Okay, thanks mom" I get up from the table with my plate in hand. At home I left the empty, lonely, cold table with my plate and glass still sitting on the silk placemat. Here, I got to have meals with my mom, talk to someone who actually cares but put my plate in my sink.

Oh yeah, and Matt and Tai. Who have been whizzing around in my head since yesterday, to the point where if I'm not thinking about Tai then I'm thinking about Matt. Or vice versa.

The scales are starting to tip in Texas' favor.

-x-

"So wait, tell me again Tai, bushy haired, pre-pubescent, lanky, dorky, Tai is _hot?_" Sora's having more trouble wrapping her mind around this than I did. But then again when you've got a gorgeous guy standing half naked and glistening in front of you, it's easier to believe.

But God Sora, can't we go through this whole shock faze when I'm not on the phone and in need of advice. "Yes, Sora, he is—you know what I'm just going to send you a picture when I can" I absolve.

Sora seems okay with that, "Um, hell yeah you will!" More than okay, I suppose. "And I know how picky you are, if you say he's hot he must be!" At least she thinks highly of my taste.

I sit on my bed, "But its not just that Sor, he's got such an amazing personality" I tell her in amazement because a package like that is hard to find. Funny, nice and good to look at. Let's just say Michael was only one of the three.

"Since when does that matter?" She asks skeptically and I figure I deserve that. I've earned a reputation for being shallow.

But it still hurts that my own best friend can't see past that façade, "It, it doesn't" I don't know if convinced her.

But she doesn't press it, "So have your fun, just remember Michael's gonna be here when you get back" And there it is. My reality, and when she puts it like that, I can't tell her that I won't be getting back with him. It would ruin me.

"Right" It's a half hearted agreement.

Maybe one day I'll be able to drop my act completely and I'll find someone that'll accept me for who I am instead of what I pretend to be.

But until then I'm exactly who they want me to be.

-x-

"Oh Mimi, just go" My mother urges, practically pushing me out of the door.

I resist to the best of my abilities, "Mom! Stop, I don't want to go see him!" I'm trying to dig my heels in, literally, but the floor is so damn slippery!

My mom sighs, "He came here asking for you an hour ago, now go" She's got "mom voice" on now, which means I can't really get out of this one.

I stare at her scathingly, "Fine, but if I come home absolutely mortified, I will hold you accountable for the rest of my life!" Total angsty teen moment there.

My mom laughs, "Good, it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet around here for a little while" I like that she thinks this is funny.

I glare at her before slamming the door behind me. I know she thinks she's doing me a favor by being all matchmaker like but she isn't. Actually the only thing its doing is annoying the shit out of me. I mean, god, why can't she just understand that I don't need her help when it comes to—

"Mimi?" I didn't even realize I knocked. Well Kari opened the door, regardless.

I raise a hand, "Hey, Tai came by?" It comes out as a question because I don't quite believe my mother. It could just be part of her plan.

Kari arches an eye brow, "Probably, he's such a stalker" She lets me in before closing the door behind me.

I let out a nervous laugh, "It's fine" I assure her.

"Anyway I think him and Dave went out for weed" She says with a shrug, "They'll be back soon" She leads me up the stairs.

I'm a little surprised that Tai smokes but who doesn't, right? I'm sure its not habitual. "He better be sharing" I joke.

Kari lets out a laugh, "Word of warning, Tai's moods change a lot when he's wired" I'll keep that in mind.

We enter what I assume to be Kari's room. "So? What's going with you an my brother anyway?" She asks carefully as I sit across from her on her bed.

Good question, since I have absolutely no idea. "Nothing really, I mean we've just met right?" Then why the hell do I feel the need to kiss him every time I even _think_ about the guy. Why don't I ever make sense?

Kari smiles, "He already likes you…freak" She says fondly, "I mean he wouldn't stop thinking about you"

"How do you know it was about me?" Unless she's psychic or something.

Kari shrugs a shoulder, "He got this look on his face that he only got when he thought about his girlfriend and then he would smile" Girlfriend? Does he still have one? She did use past tense, does that mean they broke up? Does he still have feelings for her? Why am I asking myself these questions?

She must have noticed the look on my face because immediately she adds, "Not that him and Megan are together now" It sounds like Kari really doesn't like this Megan girl whoever the hell she was, "I just know the look" She concludes, I guess not wanting to give away any more of Tai's business.

Which is fine, I don't really want to know about the chick anyway. Sure I have my questions and reservations and when the time comes we'll have to talk about it, but I'd much rather hear it from Tai. "So he had "the look" while he was thinking about me?" Its still flattering.

She nods, "He got so quiet too and he'd be all smiley" She tells me, "I've never seen him act like that since Megan" She says seriously but distastefully.

Kari doesn't seem like she would dislike many people and she's a total sweetheart so if she doesn't like someone…they must be pretty bad. "Is he still into her?" I can't help myself.

Kari grins, "_Definitely _not" She sounds so sure and I really want to believe her but I don't think I'm going to be one hundred percent satisfied until I get it from Tai.

Why it matters so much, I couldn't tell you. "Well" I manage to say. "Um okay so this is gonna sound a little random but…" I'm switching gears mid conversations, I hope Kari likes me enough to go with it.

She nods encouragingly, "So, okay what's the deal with, with—" I break off momentarily, I'm losing my nerve.

"Spit it out" Kari nudges me.

I take a deep breath, "Uhm, Matt Ishida?" It comes out as a high pitched squeak and if she can understand me, I'll be more than impressed.

She laughs, clearly I'm really funny around here. "It's natural, he's hot right?" She grins.

"Yeah, but I was wondering…what's his deal?" Does that sound too forward?

"Oh, like why he's so standoffish?" She questions.

I nod, "Well, they're all like that" She shrugs, "Like Zoe she's gorgeous right? But a total bitch, she thinks she's too good for _everyone_" She explains.

By the blonde's attitude, I could tell she was full of herself. The way she carried herself, her facial expressions and her mannerisms made it clear that she knew she was beautiful. "And her twin, Tk, he seems nice but he's quiet" She continued…Tk? I hadn't met that one, "He's really nice to talk to though, once you get him to open his mouth" She assures me and she talks about him like she's fond of him. Maybe Kari has a crush on the other Ishida…

But she still hadn't told me anything about the one person I was most interested in. "Matt, well he's amazing to look at and I've seen him play in gym so his body is drool-worthy, but he's a really big asshole" Well that sucks, I mean the way he stared at me in the two seconds that we had made eye contact, he didn't seem so bad.

I guess she notices the disappointment because she quickly adds, "Look, lots of girls have the illusion that they can change Matt Ishida but from what I've seen, no one can" She tells me honestly, "He's only had one serious girlfriend, that lasted a year" Well, that's interesting, "Then out of the blue, he broke up with her…every girl before that and every girl after have just been meaningless, I suppose" Ouch, well that one hurt. But I appreciate her honesty, at least now I wont waste my time with some one who isn't worth it.

"Sorry" She apologizes, am I really that easy to read?!

I shake my head and touch her arm lightly, "Thanks, I was just curious" I ensure her, which is true. I mean he captivated me in that moment, is all, and I couldn't get those blue eyes out of my head. But now that I know more about him, maybe it'll reduce his appeal, right?

And who wants to reform a bad boy anyway?

-x-

"Davis!" I yelp the second he smacks my rear-end.

Tai gives him a hard look before punching his shoulder, "Sorry" he apologizes but not with out a grin.

I roll my eyes, I'd be mad if the kid wasn't so baked. "Whatever" I mumble, seating myself next to Tai.

Even high, Tai's sexy. Maybe he's even sexier when he's high? "So, are you too wired to hang out with me?" I pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tai grins this time, "Nope, we'll do whatever you want" He stretches an arm around my shoulders.

I can't help but notice how comfortable it feels, "I don't know, what do you usually do around here…besides get high?" I ask with a grin of my own.

Tai laughs, "What else is there to do, huh Dave?" He elbows the boy on his left lightly.

Davis laughs along, "Play soccer? Mac on chicks? Get wasted? Did I miss anything?" He rattles off, "Oh and play the Xbox" He adds with a snap of his fingers.

"That's about it" Tai nods, "You wanna play the Xbox?" He asks lazily.

He is so far gone that I just wan to laugh, "Seriously Tai" I shove his shoulder, "I'm bored" I must sound like such a whiney little girl but I am.

I almost wish I'd taken Kari up on her offer to go hang out with her friends. "All right baby girl, I'm serious" But the goofy grin on his face made him look anything but, "What do you want to do?"

This is getting no where, clearly. "I _wanted_ you to show me around but I mean I guess you're not in any state to do that" I sigh, should've called first.

He chuckles, "Sorry, we over did it a little" Well at least he can admit it.

I don't want to ruin his fun, "It's okay, I'm just gonna go" No hard feelings, I just don't feel like sitting around here. Especially since Davis is about asleep.

He looks like he's about to protest, "No, seriously I—

I don't get to finish my sentence because he finished what he started yesterday. As in, he kisses me. What's more? I totally kiss back. It's not possessive or compulsive. It isn't hungry or sexual. It's soft and sweet. It's timid and a little careful. It's more than a pair of lips, it's something like I've never felt. It's perfect.

It's over too soon and I immediately regret pulling away.

His lips are against my ear, "Just so there wasn't any confusion" He whispers, "I like you Mimi, I just wanted you to know" And its about the sweetest thing I've heard.

But it wouldn't be me if things were this easy. Because the second he says those things Matt's face flashes in front of my eyes. What the hell is wrong with me?!

I run a hand through my hair, "I like you too Tai, and I want to keep getting to know you" I say carefully, because I really do like Tai and the last thing I want is to send him mixed signals. I just need to sort out this obsession with Matt first.

And I haven't even talked to the guy yet. "Obviously" he smirks and its just cocky enough to be sexy. Is there anything this guy can't pull off?!

I stare into his eyes for a few moments, I've never seen anything more sincere. "So, I'll see you later?" I'm pretty sure I know the answer to it, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

He nods immediately, "I'll come by, maybe even tonight" He says.

"Will you? I mean that way I'll know to get ready or not and I—

He shakes his head, "It'll be a surprise" Ugh.

"No, Tai I honestly hate surprises I mean really just…" I honestly do hate surprises, they're just so annoying…

He kisses my cheek, "I will give you a call" He compromises.

I smile, "Kay, I'll be expecting to see you later" I wink.

-x-

My eyes opened to the most unfamiliar surrounding I'd ever been in. White walls, white bed, white sheets, white floor. Kinda like heaven, but with out the bright and shining lights. I don't see God and I don't think I'm dead but what other explanation is there? I don't remember a thing except—

"You're awake?" His voice was something I'd never heard. Almost musical and more sweet sounding than the most perfect lullaby.

He's leaning against the door frame and his face is completely stoic, void of any real emotion that would give him away. That would give the other person even the slightest insight into what he could be thinking. Feeling. He has the face of an angel and if I wasn't convinced I wasn't in heaven before, its getting really hard to convince myself that I'm not.

"Is there something wrong with her head? Is she brain damaged?" I'd forgotten how to speak, all I could do is stare.

The person he was speaking to shook his head, "No, no I'm sure she's just dazed" Dazed and confused…how ironic?

He strides over to me, "Can you talk? Is your speech okay?" Do I answer him.

One look in his eyes and I have my answer, "Y-Yes" It doesn't mean I don't stutter.

The most clear blue I'd ever seen is now clouded with concern. And anger with a touch of annoyance. But then there's relief? "I'm sorry" He mumbles.

He can't be relieved I'm okay, can he? Who am I to him and what's more what is he doing here? In fact, what am I doing here? "Do you, uhm, well why am I here?" I wish that the other guy was still here, he seems significantly nicer. More personable too.

He runs a hand through his hair, "I knocked into you…I was out for my run, I didn't see you and the next thing I knew you were on the floor and—" He looks away and he seems like he's in pain. I don't know what could possibly be hurting him, but in this instance I want it to stop.

"It's okay" I say softly, "I just, can you give me a little bit more detail" I feel silly asking him but everything is so blurry.

He sighs, "I'm Matt" As if I didn't know that…

"Mimi" I say reflexively.

He looks relieved, I suppose because he doesn't seem like the type of person to be too keen on small talk or pleasantries. "I'm not sure where you were going or where you were coming from, I really didn't see you until you were under me" He looks away for a second.

My mouth drops open, "Tai's house…" I whisper, things were starting to come back now. I had been at Tai's, I was walking home.

His eye brows raise, "What?" He asks in confusion.

"Nothing" I answer, prompting him to continue.

"Well, anyway you fell on the pavement and I fell on top of you" It's official, I'm mortified. "I thought you'd be okay but then you weren't saying anything, or opening your eyes so I panicked" His gaze met mine briefly, the look in his eyes seems…apologetic.

Except he couldn't be, right? "Then, I lifted up your head and there was blood" I see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. "Then I put you in my car and brought you here" He motions around the room.

"What is here, exactly?" I hope I don't sound dumb.

He resists the urge to smile, I can tell because the corners of his mouth twitch for just a second. "The hospital"

I think my face pales as all the blood rushes to my head, I hate hospitals, I hate needles and I hate sick people. My eyes widen and my breathing becomes a little more shallow. Fuck. "Are you okay, is it your head?" His hands on my arm.

I shake my head, "I hate hospitals" I squeak.

His eyes soften, "Is your head okay?" I touch the back of my head lightly and feel a small piece of gauze.

"I'm absolutely fine" Truth is, it doesn't even hurt. I bruise and bleed easy.

He lets out a breath, "I didn't think anyone could be so…breakable" He says it so low I can barely hear him, but I do.

My head, as in my "wound" doesn't hurt, but it is spinning. "How long have I been out?" Legitimate question, considering that my mother hasn't burst in yet.

He stares up at the clock, "Less than an hour" That's a relief, it means I can go home with out my mom asking questions.

I play with the sheet in my lap, "So, thanks" It's awkward but he deserves it. He could have just left me there or something…I wasn't really his problem.

As soon as I say it, he looks angry. "For knocking you over and landing you in the hospital?" He scoffs. What the hell is his problem? I'm just trying to do my part and be grateful.

"No, for I don't know not leaving me there" I mumble.

He pulls an angry hand through his blonde hair, "I'm gonna tell the doctors you're awake" And with that he's out.

I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that A.) I'm in the hospital for the most minor head wound in history that would have clotted eventually, and B.) The person who brought me here is _Matt Ishida_. The latter is harder to believe. And maybe my imagination is running wild here but for a few minutes he actually cared to know if I was okay or not. Maybe it was just to ease his guilt.

Whatever the case may be, I'm feeling oddly exhilarated by the entire situation. And it's so abnormal maybe there is something wrong with my head. Mental note: Ask doctor if I'm on hallucinogens. Coz only in another realm or under sever medication would any of this make sense.

Matt came back with the doctor as he said he would but to my disappointment (and disappointment for my disappointment) he didn't stay. I guess our five minute conversation was all he could stand. "You're fine Mimi, your boyfriend was just a litt—

"No, not not my boyfriend" it took me a lot longer to process the word than it should have.

The old man smiles, "Whatever he is, he was just so worried that we patched you up anyway" He walks over to me and removes the pulse monitor from my finger, "He wouldn't stop pacing, even though I and several other doctors tried to assure him that you would wake up with in the hour" I toss the sheet off myself.

"Anyway, have a nice day sweetheart" He winks as I jump off the risen bed.

My feet touch the cold tiled floor and immediately I shiver, "One question? Where are my shoes?" I peer around the machines.

He gives me a quizzical look, "I'm sorry, I don't know the young man carried you in" He says contritely before exiting the room.

I groan loudly, it would be just my luck to be stuck in a _hospital_ with out a ride or even shoes in a strange town where I know a total of four people. How could things get any worse? "Why me?!" I yell at the ceiling.

I walk out of the room with out a glance back and contemplate calling my mother. The thought makes me cringe but what other choice do I have? I'm not sure how far this hospital is from my house but I'm sure I'll be hearing a lecture the entire way home. It's not something I'm looking forward to. Why didn't he just leave me there?!

"Why are you up? You're balance could have been affected, the doctors here are such morons" I spin around so fast I'm sure I have some form of whiplash.

I thought he left, "I, I can go home" What is with my stuttering?

He looks incensed, "Fine" He snarls, dude this guy must be bipolar.

In one swift motion I'm in his arms. His arm is underneath my bare legs and the other one is supporting my stupid head. He walks so effortlessly I don't have to be self-conscious. "Do you eat? Are you one of those anorexics?" He's already out the door by the time he asks me this.

"What?" I never considered myself skinny.

He gives me a hard look, "You don't weigh a lot" He mentions.

I feel the heat rise to my face, "Oh" I can't help but notice how good he smells or how warms he feels. How amazing he looks and how badly I wish I could ignore the things that I'm feeling for him this very moment.

Is it possible to feel a connection with someone before even getting to know them? Because I felt like I was in a whole other world when our eyes met in the store yesterday and today, even though Kari told me all these things about him. I can't help but want to know him. "Your shoes are in the back" He places me in the front seat slowly and carefully.

"I'm really not that fragile" I mutter once he's in the car.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "Right" he says sarcastically as he reaches behind and grabs my flip flops. "Here" he puts the in my lap.

"I could've done that myself" I say ruefully.

He shakes his head, "Do you even know where you live?" He peels out of the parking lot and I'm clutching my seat belt.

Before I retort I realize that I don't know where I live. God, this is so embarrassing. "Uhm, no" I say quietly.

I stares at me, "Seriously?" He asks in disbelief.

I run a hand through my hair, "I don't live here okay" I defend.

He shrugs, "So you have no idea?" How many times do I have to say it?

"No—actually wait" A thought has just occurred to me that should have occurred a while ago, "You know where you knocked into me?" I ask.

He winces again, what'd I say, "Yeah?" He manages to get out.

I ignore his pained tone, "Well I live next door, just drive down that street and I can point out my house" At least I can do that much, so he doesn't think I'm a total retard.

"Next to Tai?" He sounds surprised and hold on…he knows Tai?

"Yes" I reply.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it a second later, "I know where it is" He says quietly.

His azure eyes are focusing on the road and his expression is still unreadable but he does look deep in thought. I'm mesmerized by how amazing he looks. The distance and the lighting didn't do him justice because from this close he seems flawless. He's easily the best looking guy I've _ever _seen but there's something else that draws me to him.

Something that I can't put my finger on, something that I can't figure out. But there's something.

I just wish I knew what it was.

-x-

"Thank you again, I—it means a lot" I hope I don't sound like an idiot.

For the first time since I've met him, Matt smiles. "You're one uncoordinated girl, you should watch where your going next time"

I want to roll my eyes but his smile has sent a million butterflies flying in stomach. It's the most uncomfortable feeling I've ever felt but I can't look away. "I, I uhokay" So much for not sounding like an idiot…

It's gone as quickly as it came and with one small head nod his black accord is out of sight.

-x-

_Fact:_ Texas just got _a lot _more interesting.

-x-

**A/N: Sorry **about the delay! Hope the chapter makes up for it. Thanks for the **reviews**, we love you! Keep 'em coming, people!

**-**Chris and Liya


	4. Plastic Cups and Empty Cans

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 3: **_Plastic Cups and Empty Cans_

_Fact:_ I tend do be _slightly_ over dramatic. Sometimes.

-x-

**July 4th, 2007**

_Happy Fourth baby G! Here's to hoping you party it up, give me a call when you can, love you! Bye_

I listen to Sora's message groggily with my head in my hands and a fresh recap of last night running through my mind. I barely have the brain power to register what she's saying let alone understand it, but I try my best.

I put my phone down on my side table and try to recollect my thoughts. Because I'm a mess of confusion with enough emotions last me a lifetime.

Last night…

_I watched his accord drive away in a dream like state. But before I had the chance to process the events of the last few hours someone cleared their throat behind me._

"_I was coming to pick you up" He sounded hurt and confused. For good reason, I guess. _

_I turned to face him, "Long story" And honestly I wasn't in the mood to tell it._

_He nodded, in a sarcastic way that made me almost angry. "It's alright, its Matt Ishida right?" He said mockingly, "Just so you know, guy's a total douche so you might not want to get too attached" He scoffed._

_Is this really Tai talking? How could the guy who had kissed me hours ago act like such a jerk now? "You don't know what you're talking about" I replied, shoving past him to walk up my porch steps._

_He laughed mirthlessly, "Right. Coz I don't know _him_" Now that's the second time that one of them has alluded to knowing the other on a more personal basis. _

_But I didn't have the patience to ask, "Whatever Tai, clearly you're jea—_

_He shook his head, "Look, I'm okay with you doing what you want" He started, "But I just don't want to see you get your hopes up" He started to sound more like the guy I was getting to know._

_My gaze met his briefly, "Yeah?" I needed a little more though._

_He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want you to get hurt" He said simply._

_That was enough, "Look, its not what it looked like, trust me" I assured him with a sigh, "The story is weird and when I'm not so crabby, I'd love to tell you" Fair enough, I thought anyway._

_He looked…disappointed, "Fine, fine" He didn't feel the need to press the issue._

_I didn't need to see the look on his face to know how he must be feeling. But it's not exactly fair to me, "Tomorrow?" I asked bleakly._

_I just hoped he wouldn't laugh in my face. He didn't, "Right." It was short reply and with out another look at me, he turned around with his hands in his pockets and walked away._

It wouldn't be my life if it wasn't screwed up.

-x-

I barely finished washing my face when Kari came barging into the bathroom, "Your mom let me in" She announces, sitting on the toilet seat behind the mirror I am currently looking into.

I nod, "Huh." I respond vaguely, sticking a pore strip on my nose.

I look at her from the mirror, "So my brother was weird yesterday" She starts and I had been afraid of this.

Whatever me and Tai have (or had at this point) going on, I just wish that it would be separate from me and Kari's friendship. "Yeah…" I trail off.

Maybe she's able to read expressions really well, maybe I'm just easy to read or maybe my theory of her being psychic is right, regardless Kari says something that I think I needed to hear. "Listen, whatever it is—I don't care" She shrugs, "It's between you and him and that's that, right?" She raises an eye brow.

I breathe out in relief, "Yes. Completely" I answer immediately. She must be some sort of psychic.

"Now, to the reason why I'm here" She transitions flawlessly, "So, there's a party tonight, you down?" She asks.

Honestly, I hadn't really thought about party opportunities since I got here. But it wouldn't be me if I didn't do something for the Fourth of July and a party is probably what I need, "Deff" I smile.

Kari smiles too, "Cool, so I'll come get you around eight?" She inquires.

"Sounds good" I confirm.

She gets off the lidded toilet seat, "Okay, so my best friends are gonna be there too, just to let you know" She informs me.

Well, it'll be nice to meet her friends. "Kay" I say, "What should I wear?" I ask before she leaves.

"It's casual, so wear whatever you want" She answers.

"Bye Kar" I waive as she leaves.

I'm not sure if this party is the best idea, considering how I left things with Tai. But it'll get me out of the house and it'll be a change of venue. Plus, I don't want to be the loser who stays home on the fourth just because of a boy. So unlike me and Sora would definitely disapprove. In fact, I should probably tell her—she'd be absolutely ecstatic.

Besides, it's not like this party could make things any _worse_.

-x-

So when I wanna look good, I look dayum good. I just can't stop staring at myself, god I'm a narcissist. From the ripped jean shorts (Texas has given me one hell of a tan), to the pink baby doll tube, to my light summer make up. My hair's down in soft waves and my eyes look more hazel then usual. And to top it off, I'm in a good mood.

I grab my phone, tucking it into my back pocket and slip my wristlet around my wrist. Put my feet in pink flip flops and head downstairs. I had told my mom that I was going out and she was miraculously cool with it. Part of her new parenting philosophy that involves a whole lot of a trust and way less lecturing. Thank God.

"Where's the rest of your outfit?" My mom asks, glancing me over.

"Ha, ha" I say sarcastically, "Do I look cute?" Hell yeah I do, but a second opinion never hurts.

My mom smiles at me, "Well of course you do" But she totally said it in "mom voice" which doesn't count. The same voice she used when I was six and asked her if I'd be president some day.

I humor her anyway, "Thanks"

"So, I didn't get to ask you how'd things go with Tai?" She pats a spot next to her on the sofa.

Seriously mother? We are so not having this conversation. "Fine, I think" I let too much slip out.

But it would be nice to talk to someone about it. "What do you mean you think?" She asks carefully, I know she's trying not to be overbearing.

I'll give into her this time, because while I wait I would like her to listen to me. And since Kari is off limits and Sora is three bazillion miles away… "Well, it's this whole long story" I warn her.

"I'm not going anywhere" She touches my knee and waits.

I sigh, "Well it's started off fine we even—

Timing has _never _been my friend. I've tried to get along with it but never has it made a conscious effort to be on my side. What I mean is, Kari beeps the horn. "When I get home?" I ask, getting off the couch.

She looks slightly disappointed. "Tomorrow" She says, "I know you'll be out late" She winks.

I laugh, "Love you mom" I say for the first time since I've been here. It's the first time I've really felt it for her.

She pulls me into a hug, "I love you more kiddo" She says into my ear before pulling away and lightly grabbing my shoulders, "But listen, be careful okay? I know what happens at parties and I know that drinking is inevitable but" She stops to look me in the eyes.

"If every designated driver at the party is drunk, I want you to call me, understood?" She asks sternly.

"Yes ma'am" I know she'd come and there'd be no questions asked. Sure in the morning I'd have hell to pay but if it came down to it I'd call her.

"Good" She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

Kari blows the horn again, louder and longer this time. "Get outta here" She laughs.

I kiss her cheek and jet out the door.

-x-

I could hear the music from down the block. The boy hosting the party is a guy named Ken. According to Kari's friends (Lena and Rika) he's the quarterback and super hot. His parents are never in town and he throws this party every year.

"You think Tk'll be there?" Rika, the brunette with shoulder length hair and green eyes, asks Kari excitedly.

Kari shrugs, "Who knows…the Ishidas usually do show up to parties though" She says.

"I think Tk Ishida is the hotter of the two" Lena, the red head, says with a dreamy look in her brown eyes.

Rika shakes her head immediately, "You have got to be outta your mind!" She disagrees, "Have you _seen_ Matt Ishida, he is a god" She swoons.

I've never seen Tk but she's described Matt pretty accurately, "Not like he'd ever give either of you the time of day, guy's such a dick" Kari says pulling into the house that rivaled a mansion. It was easily the nicest property in this town.

We get out as soon as the engine is cut off. "You know who will definitely be here?" Rika nudges Lena.

Lena snorts, "Zoe, duh…like she'd miss a party"

Rika laughs, "She's gorgeous though, no wonder her and her friends think they're the shit" She adds.

Kari shakes her head, "Still that's no excuse for her to be a bitch" She says, as we walk across the lawn that's already littered with red cups and beer cans.

We enter through the open door and immediately I feel like I've gone deaf. The music is blaring and the party has clearly already started. There had to be one hundred people here, easily. The ones that weren't grinding each other to the beat were making out in various corners of the vast living room. It seems like every arm chair is taken by a couple a step away from consummating.

Dayum. Tree Hill parties are _so_ not this wild.

"Look, its Zoe and her hoe posse" Kari points over to three blonde girls sitting on a sofa with Coors Lite in their hands.

I could spot Zoe from a mile away, the scowl on her face remained unchanged as she conversates with the two girls on either side of her. Both of them were pretty but nothing compared to Zoe. Regardless, they were clearly the three most popular girls at the school, that much was clear.

"Zoe and Ken have been on and off since the eighth grade" Rika explains to me, "They break up every other week and then get back together, she's just mad because he hasn't asked her back yet" I thought that's just how her face was.

Lena comes back with four beers in her arms, "I didn't really know what you liked Mimi, so I just got you what Kari drinks" Lena hands me a can of bud lite.

I'm not a fan, "Thanks, but I'm really more of a Coors girl" I thank her anyway. "I'll just get it myself though" I assure her.

I secretly want to look for Matt because if he's here then I'd like to know. It shouldn't be like this, I know. But there's something about him that leaves me wanting more. And until I get to the bottom of this, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about him. But I haven't seen him yet, and for some reason that worries me.

I wander aimlessly through the crowded room before somehow reaching the kitchen. A bunch of guys are standing around the keg exchanging stories about what seems like hookers and stripper poles. Not that I really care.

They nod appreciatively and two of them are halfway decent. I send a flirtatious wink over my shoulder before grabbing two bottles of Coors.

I don't wait to get back to the party to swallow my drink. It's attached to my lips before I find Kari and her friends. The familiar taste calms my nerves almost immediately.

"Mimi!" Lena yells through the crowd, her red hair is _almost_ as distinguishable as Sora's.

Her eyes are glazed over and it looks as though she's already had her fair share of alcohol. Either this girl is a fish or she's got very low tolerance. "There you are" She giggles, looping her arm through mine.

Oh god, Lena seems like a nice enough girl but I can not stand people who can't hold their alcohol. "Yeap" I grunt, taking another long sip.

Imagine my surprise when nothing comes out. "Kari and Rika are this way" She pulls me through the crowd as I start on my second bottle.

On my way I see a familiar head peaking out from behind an arm chair. I carefully extract myself from Lena's vice grip and head over in that direction. I'd probably recognize that hair anywhere, seriously. And considering how things went last night, I'd love a neutral setting to reconcile. I don't like fighting with people.

What I see makes me want to puke.

She's in his arms, her legs around his waist. His mouth is viciously devouring hers, her skirt hiked up so high that I can see the color of her underwear. They're a step away from taking it to the bedroom. And to add insult to injury, Davis is a seat away with a blonde of his own, both boys taking no notice that I'm here.

The second I can't stand it anymore and physically feel the bile wrenching up my throat I grab bottle after bottle, forcing back tears and trying meticulously to forget _everything_.

When I'm finally satisfied with the drunken state that I'm in, its time to dance.

"Where've you been?" I hear Kari ask but it's too hard to register.

I shrug, "Partying"

Unabashedly, I walk right up to a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He licks his lips and I bat my eye lashes. His hands are on me in a second and I drape an arm around his neck, pulsating to the song. I vaguely notice Kari's expression but at this point, who gives a shit? I sure don't.

"What's your name?" He murmurs, trailing his lips down my neck.

It takes a second for me to answer him, "Mimi" I breathe out, pulling his lips up to mine.

"I'm Ken" He manages to say. The quarterback guy who's throwing the party.

He's a good kisser, from what I can tell. No wonder girls are throwing themselves at him. And he's not obnoxious with his hands either, they never once traveled below or above the waist. Weird, for the star quarterback. And here I was expecting my behind to be sufficiently molested while being too wasted to care.

Well maybe there's some decency left in the world after all.

-x-

Zoe had caught sight of the make out session before things got too complicated. The scene she made was grand, even for her. From shrieking, to smacking Ken to walking out, she put on a fairly good show. Her "hoe posse" (as Kari adequately put it) followed on cue.

"Sorry" He tries to kiss me again, but it doesn't work that way.

I push away slowly, before bounding off in a drunken haze. I'd almost made it to the keg when I bumped into something very solid. And very human.

I blink up at a familiar pair of brown eyes, "Fuck you, dick" I slur, trying unsuccessfully to shove past him.

Tai seems confused, "What's your problem?" He asks, "Aside from the fact that your drunk off your ass" He says, almost disapprovingly.

Like he has any right to judge me or my choices, "Well _thank you_, Captain Obvious" I'm not a witty drunk, "Now let me leave" I command and even to my own ears I sound like an idiot.

He shakes his head, "You need to go home" He sighs, taking me by the wrist.

Who the hell does he think he is? "Shut up asshole, I don't need y_ou _to do anything for _me_" He doesn't deserve this, but my mouth is always ahead of my head. Especially when I'm plastered.

I wrench my wrist away. "Seriously? What _is_ this?" He's obviously annoyed.

Like I care. "Go fuck _her_" I point at a random girl.

He seems to have realized something, "That can't be why you're acting like this" He scoffs.

I don't understand why he's bothering to have a conversation with me right now. I don't think I'm going to remember a thing tomorrow morning anyway. And thank God for that. Since there is absolutely nothing I'd like to remember about this night anyway. "Better yet, go fuck yourself" I offer him an alternative, "We're done" I seethe, managing to get around him.

He doesn't come after me and part of me thought he would. But I'm glad he didn't.

Need more alcohol now.

A guy with shaggy brown hair and a nice smile offers me a pretty red cup. I take it willingly. "I'm…"

-x-

**July 5****th****, 2007**

My head feels like it's been ripped open and then sewed back together by a very unskilled taxidermist. My mouth tastes like a cat died in it. My legs don't feel attached to my body and I can't seem to open my eyes. But when I feel a fresh bout of vomit regurgitating back up, I have no choice but to find the nearest trashcan.

To my surprise, I feel a hand on my back, "Its okay" And even in my drunken/hung over/whatever stupor I recognize _his_ voice. The melodic sound, the soothing quality.

"I don't feel good" I moan, letting my head fall to the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry" I say so softly I can barely hear it.

He doesn't say anything; instead he lifts me up in his arms and carries me back to the bed.

I open an eye to see him anxiously peering over me, "Two times now" I mutter.

"W-What?" It's his turn to stutter.

I try to lift myself up but one stern look from him and I'm rooted in place, "Second time I've woken up somewhere I don't know, with you in the room and have no recollection of the events that lead up to this point" I'm surprised with how coherent I sound.

It doesn't change the fact that I feel like _shit_.

For the first time since I've opened my eyes I listen to the lack of noise. No more music, no more voices. Just dead silence.

"What's going on? Where is everyone? What am I doing here? What time is it?" It feels weird to talk; my lips feel like they haven't been used in years.

He takes a deep breath and hands me a glass of water, "Are you all right?" He's got a question of his own.

The sooner I answer his, he can answer mine. "No" I say truthfully, "I feel disgusting but I mean… I passed out so" I justify it more to myself then him. I don't even know him.

His brow furrows. "What is wrong with you?" He's angry at me. Dude, WTF? "Haven't you ever been to a party? Don't you know you're not supposed to take drinks from people?" He asks incredulously. "Especially shady guys like Jacob Anson!" He's borderline shouting at me now.

I want to yell back but my hoarse voice is barely working as it is "Matt please? Not right this second?" I feebly lift my hands to cover my ears. "I can't right now" I say softly.

His eyes soften but his mouth is still pressed in a thin line. God, he's good to look at. "Fine" He concedes.

I give him a grateful glance, before shutting my eyes. "Can you maybe tell me what's going on?" Somehow, this is the second time I've ended up becoming _his_ damsel in distress. "I'm sorry, by the way" I mumble, I feel so bad inside and out.

He sighs, "You've got the worst luck" He comments before continuing. "You were pretty trashed when I saw you but I left it alone coz it was your thing" He starts, why am I always so embarrassing when he's around?

"But then I didn't see you for a while but I remembered seeing you with Jacob and—" He breaks off and looks away, ashamed. Almost like he blames himself for this.

How is that even possible? "Then, I just well stopped him before he could…" He doesn't elaborate and I don't need him to.

A tear leaks out of my eye and I really hope he doesn't notice. "And Tai?" I try to keep my voice steady.

"He, well left" Matt answers.

I wipe away the moisture before it travels to my ear, "Even though everything…" I whisper.

But Tai probably had every right to walk away from me. I remembered screaming some nasty things at him, none of which he deserved. "What time is it?" I ask groggily, shielding my eyes from the penetrating beams of light.

"Almost eleven" He answers nonchalantly.

Fear courses through my veins and into my heart. My mother is going to _kill_ me, "Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna be murdered" I shoot up.

Wrong move. My head is throbbing all over again. "Lay back down" Matt says tiredly.

"Your friend Kari called your mom _way_ before any of this to let her know you were sleeping over there" He informs me.

At least my heart rate can go back to normal now. "Where's she now?" I ask quietly.

"Passed out somewhere downstairs with the rest of them" He shrugs.

I run a hand down my face, "I can't believe this happened to me" I groan.

He's trying really hard to control his anger, I can see his hands shaking, "What?" I ask carefully.

"It took all I had _not_ to kill him" He admits and even in this state I'm beyond surprised.

Why should he care? My "friends" didn't seem to. Hell, Tai walked right out the door. "I-I don't understand, _why_?" I feel like a five year old.

He shakes his head but doesn't answer my question, "You're so _breakable_" He uses that stupid word again. "Mimi" My name has never sounded more beautiful.

"I just…what if I hadn't gotten there in time?" He visibly cringes and inwardly I do too. I don't want to think about what would have happened to me.

I manage to sit up with out any real discomfort, "Thank you" I meet his eyes with the most sincere gratitude I've ever felt.

He doesn't seem angry this time, "You're welcome" He says.

"I feel like you're _always_ saving me…" I trail off with a fresh coat of embarrassment on my face.

He grins and God, if it isn't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Someone had to" And I think he's right about that one.

"How come you're not passed out down there?" I nod towards the door.

He shrugs a shoulder, "Coz you were puking the entire night" Well that isn't at all humiliating.

"And then?" I don't think I want to know the answer.

"You passed out" He replies.

A horrible thought occurs to me, "Oh my God, I, I didn't say anything did I?" I've had a habit of sleep talking since I was six years old and my parents divorced.

He breaks into another grin, "Do you want me to lie?" And this is what I'd been afraid of.

"Oh no, no, no" I moan. "What'd I say?" I hope it wasn't anything too detrimental. All though after last night, I doubt anything could make things worse.

He gives a small laugh, "You were drunk…I couldn't understand half the things you said" If he's lying at least it's for my sake.

I put my head in my hands, "I don't know what's wrong with me" Comes my muffled response.

He doesn't say anything.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask tentatively, because I honestly _need _to know.

It's now or never. Do or die. If I'm going to get a straight answer, it'll be now. "You didn't have to stay with me…or take care of me"

He runs a hand through his blonde hair, "Mimi, I don't know" He says, slightly aggravated. "But I suppose, it's because it was either I stay with you or you make another trip to the emergency room" When he puts it like that…no more questions.

"And I took your last venture there into account before I made my decision" Well, thanks for that.

I nod slowly. "I'm sorry I'm all over the place right now" I've been randomly changing topics throughout this entire conversation.

"Its okay" He says simply, stifling a yawn.

I'm an idiot. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" I'm _such_ an idiot, my god.

"Here and there" He replies coolly.

I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. "I'm sorry" I mumble.

He sighs loudly and exasperatedly, "_Stop_ apologizing" He says, irritated.

But I don't know what else to do. "I just—

"I'll take you home now" He cuts me off abruptly.

I don't argue with him. "Lemme just go to the bathroom"

-x-

I walk around the limp bodies that occupy every inch of the carpeted stairs and floor. Cups and cans were everywhere and I feel bad for this Ken guy who's going to have one hell of a cleaning job ahead of him.

The four aspirins I took did nothing for the splitting headache I still feel and I wish I had let Matt carry me because I feel like my legs are going to give out at any given second. So this is what it felt like to be "roophied"

Matt's leaning against the hood of his car by the time I reach the front yard. I put my hand above my eyes to shield them from the blinding sun.

He's got a cigarette in his mouth and he looks very _pensive_. Okay, for all those girls that say there's nothing hotter than Matt Ishida, well they haven't seen Matt Ishida _brooding._ I don't think that there's anything or anyone in world that could rival that kind of sexiness.

And if he wasn't so cold all the time, I'd let myself fall for him. But I'm just going to settle to being eternally grateful to the guy who didn't let me get date raped.

"Get in" He grunts, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

I make sure to step on it before I get it, the last thing I need is Ken's house burning down on my conscience. "Do you know how to get to my house from here?" I ask, putting on my seatbelt.

He nods, "Been there, remember?" He revs the engine before peeling down the side road, blowing through two stop signs.

I suck in a sharp breath, "Do you _have_ to drive like a maniac?" I seethe.

He glances at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You just went through three stop signs and you always drive like twenty over the speed limit" I hiss.

He seems unfazed by my complaint, "I don't like driving slow" Never in my wildest dreams, did I consider a speed limit of sixty to be slow.

But then again, never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined being in a car with someone like Matt Ishida. Who I have yet to figure out…

He doesn't seem to be in the mood for questions though, so I'm going to leave it alone.

It had taken Kari a total of twenty minutes to get from my house to Ken's but I knew with they way Matt was accustomed to driving, we'd be there in ten minutes—max.

After a few scathing glares and dramatic sighs (from me), he slows down slightly.

My house is exactly the way I had left it last night. Even though so much has happened in between then and now, it hardly seems appropriate that some things get to stay the same. Inappropriate as it is, it's comforting.

I mumble another "thankyou" before stepping out of the car.

"Mimi" His voice calls me back.

He rolls down the passenger side window, "Try to stay out of trouble?" I'm not sure if he meant it as a joke, because clearly with me it never is, but I nod anyway.

"I'll do my best"

He gives me that heartbreaking smile before speeding off.

-x-

_Fact:_ Sometimes, I get more than I deserve.

-x-

**A/N: Early update** to make up for our last **late one**! Sorry the update scheme is out of whack, we're still adjusting! **Thanks** for putting up with us and we hope you like the latest installment.

**Just a little side note**- If things seem like they're going a bit fast—sorry, but just keep in mind that they only have Thirty One Days (hence the name of the story, lol) but so we kind of do have to keep pace.

There is a **sequel** in the works and we've been throwing around ideas for some time now!

Anyway. **Read, Review, Enjoy**!

-**L**iya and **C**hris


	5. I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 4: **_I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning_

_Fact:_ Things have a way of working themselves out. _Usually_.

-x-

**July 5****th****, 2007**

I notice that mom's car isn't in the driveway as I cut across the lawn to get to the front porch. I'm not feeling significantly better but I am ready to kill whatever douche bag did this to me. Caleb? Jacob? I don't know, who ever it was is going to die.

I grab the spare key from under the welcome mat (so generic, but it's easy to remember) and shove it into the key hole before turning the doorknob. In a few hours, when my head doesn't feel awkwardly attached to my neck, I'll go next door and smooth things out with Tai. But right now, I'm still in major hang over mode which means I'm more than crabby and would snap at a moment's notice. Be warned.

I'm about to walk into the kitchen when something or rather someone on my couch catches my eye. I'm about to scream, when I notice who it is. "Tai…"

He looks so innocent, asleep in the armchair in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. And god, does he look cute.

Carefully I walk over and sit on the arm. Running my fingers through his soft hair. "I'm sorry" I whisper, lightly tracing my fingers over his cheek.

I'm not going to say that whatever happened last night didn't upset me, because it did. But the truth of the matter is, I have absolutely _no_ right to be upset. I've been playing him hot and cold since I got here, so for him to want to find someone who could actually be with him. Well it's more than understandable. I'm just a vicious, overactive, angry drunk.

As I jump off the side, he stirs. Crap. I really didn't want to deal with this until I had a gallon of coffee in me and a nice and well needed shower. Tai obviously has other plans.

"You're okay" he says in relief.

I don't turn around, "What are you doing here?" I try to keep my tone normal. As oppose to totally freaked out.

I hear him shuffle closer, "Your mom let me in" She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh" What else can I say? "And yeah, I'm okay" I know he didn't really ask me, but I might as well confirm it.

I feel his hand lightly touch my shoulder, "_I'm_ sorry" De ja vu.

I turn around, "No, you shouldn't be" I say feebly.

He takes my chin, "Listen, I'm okay with you liking Matt Ish—

I shake my head, "But I don't think I do" I defend, "And I know I like you" I confess.

He stares into my eyes cautiously, "Mimi, you don't know what you want" He says softly, "And as much as I don't want you to get hurt…I don't want to either" I know that must have been hard for him to say.

Guys don't usually like to talk about their "feelings", so I appreciate that. "I get that…, maybe we'd be better just stay friends" I say dejectedly.

But seriously? What did I think would happen? I'm only here for a month so starting a "relationship" or anything with anyone would be emotional suicide. "Maybe" He answers truthfully.

"What happened to you last night?" He asks carefully.

I sigh, "You don't want to know" I'm sure he doesn't.

He nods, "No, I do, tell me" He insists.

"It's kind of a long story and I don't remember much of it" I warn him.

He shrugs, "I'm not busy"

I don't want to tell him, not really. But I feel like I have to. "Well, I mean you have to listen…no interruptions?" I bargain.

"You got it" He complies.

"Okay" I breathe out and begin to recollect the events of last night.

-x-

He's going to leave a little angrier than he came but it was misplaced anger anyway. He loathed himself for not sticking around long enough to kick the douche's ass. I'm sure he secretly hates Matt for being the one who took care of me and he's angry that it was our argument that caused me to take the tainted drink in the first place.

But I can't take it back and neither can he, so he tried (for my sake, I'm sure) to hide his anger by not punching a whole in the wall. That didn't mean he didn't scowl or mutter threats under his breath.

"I'll be back later" He kisses my cheek before departing.

I nod, "I'll be here this time" I assure him, with no intentions of going anywhere but bed.

He cracks a smile, "Good"

"How late?"

"Not too late?"

"Just so I know whether or not I should leave the window unlocked"

"Oh I'll be using the front door"

I smile tiredly, "My mother will be so happy"

He grins "And I aim to please"

"Oh I'm sure" He gives me a last fleeting glance before leaving.

I shut the door behind him before dragging my ass to my suddenly inviting bed.

-x-

"Ice cream" I announce as we walk towards his car.

He gives me an amused look, "It's 7:30, wouldn't you rather go to a movie _before_ getting ice cream?" He asks realistically.

But that's just not me, "Nope, I probably won't want it then"

"Instead, you want it now"

"You catch on quick"

"It's on my list of attributes" He opens the car door for me.

I am so ready to forget about what happened yesterday and move on. I just want to have a good time from here on out. No more drama, no more hospitals, no more passing out and definitely no more Ruphynol. I wish I could say that there'd be no more Matt, but I'm not sure if it's entirely possible. He intrigues me in ways I have yet to figure out.

I prod his side with my finger, "So ice cream?" I'm about to pull out my pout.

But he doesn't seem to put up a fight, "Sure, we'll get you ice cream" So complacent.

I don't ask we're we are going to get said ice cream because let's face it, I wouldn't know what he'd be talking about. Directions have never been my thing and even more so now that I'm in a place I don't live in.

"You seem…pensive" He gives me a side glance.

I shrug, "Slightly"

"Bout?" He asks curiously.

"I'm a complete moron when it comes to directions"

He laughs, "Well naturally" He supplies, "You always seem to surprise me, Mimi, it's never what it seems with you, huh?"

"Never" I attest.

"More interesting that way"

"I would like to think so"

-x-

"How'd we wind up behind the freezer?" I whisper fervently.

He searches his eyes frantically across the ice cream parlor, "Hiding from my ex girlfriend and her stupid friends" He reminds me quickly.

I nod my head, "I still haven't gotten my ice cream" I'm getting tired of waiting for this girl to leave.

He really doesn't want to run into her. Maybe it was a messy break up? Whatever the case, he's adamant on avoiding her. Which is why I'm peeking out from behind the freezer, squishing as close to him as possible, because it's a little cold.

His eyes are fixated on her and her giggling band of annoying friends. All though I do have to admit, they're all very pretty. Especially, Megan, who he pointed out to be the alleged ex. She has flowing waves of red hair reaching the middle of her back, kind-looking, green eyes and a pretty smile. She seems like she'd be one of those girls you could get along with pretty easily.

And Tai seems like a guy who'd appreciate that. "She's about to leave" He tells me.

I sigh loudly, "Tai, my calf is cramping"

"Move around a little" He suggests.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, I'm leaving" I tell him.

He grabs my arm, "No, you can't!" He pulls me back lightly.

I shake off his grip, "She doesn't _know_ me!" I whisper in frustration, sliding out from behind the stupid freezer.

She may not know me, but she definitely notices me. Her and her three friends have their gazes fixated on my back. I don't give them an obvious glance, keeping my line of vision in front of me. They're probably trying to figure out who I am, because from what I've gathered, in this town, everyone knows everybody else. I'm pretty used to getting stared at.

"It's Miss Tachikawa's daughter" I hear one of them whisper. My mother never did change her last name after the divorce. "She lives next door to—" The girl cuts off immediately.

Megan nods, "I know" She puts a hand over her friend's arm.

I pretend to be scanning the flavors of ice cream intently. I just wish they'd leave so Tai could come out from hiding and we could go too. I'm not even in the mood for ice cream anymore. "She's pretty" Another says.

Well duh.

"I saw her at Ken's party" The one that looks the most familiar says, with a glance in my direction. "She got in a fight with—you know" Apparently saying Tai is like saying Voldemort, with these girls.

Megan shakes her head, "I don't care" She says, but in a way that doesn't seem rude. "If Tai likes her, that's good" It sounds so _honest_.

Her friends don't feel the same. "He's an ass if he goes out with her" The brunette to her left says. "It wouldn't be fair to you, Meg" She sympathizes.

I wonder if they know I can hear them? Do they care?

"It's fine Aiko. I want him to be happy" And with that she gets up.

With out even saying so, Megan has closed the door on this subject. In a weird way I feel like she's trying to tell _me_ something. Like I have her blessing or something and being with Tai would be okay. I never needed it and until today I didn't even care to know who she was. But knowing that I wasn't doing anything wrong, it made me feel a little better. Now if only Tai would come out from behind that damn refrigerator.

They leave money on the table before exiting. Only Megan seems to linger for a few moments. She turns from the door; her eyes meet mine for just a second. "He's here, right?" She asks softly.

I glance towards the freezer by the door, a subconscious smile on my face. I drop my voice to a whisper. "Yes"

She lets out a low laugh, "Tell him, he doesn't have to hide from me" She says loudly, loud enough for anyone hiding behind freezers to hear. "He's a really good guy" She says to me.

"I know" I can tell that much from being around him.

She runs a hand through her red hair, "Be good to him, will you?" It's a simple request.

I hesitate for a second; "I'll try" I amend.

"Meg, you coming?!" A distant voice calls from out side the shop.

"Be right there" She yells back, "And please don't mind my friends? They're a little protective is all" She says sheepishly.

I waive a hand dismissively, "I know how it is, I've got two best friends back home" In fact, Yolie and Sora would have been _much _worse, had the situations been reversed.

She looks relieved, "Okay" She gives me a smile before leaving.

As she does, Tai comes out from hiding. "Megan" He calls her back.

Megan looks towards the freezer than back at Tai, she laughs behind her hands. "Don't ever change Tai"

He grins unabashedly, "Wouldn't be much fun if I did?"

She shakes her head, "Not even in the least" She says with ease, clasping her hands behind her back.

Another call for her name.

"I should…"

He nods, "I wasn't hiding from you" He tries to tell her.

She puts up a hand, "I understand, really" She says quietly, "I've known you too long to hold a grudge"

"I hope you're happy, Megan" He says sincerely.

"I am Tai, don't worry" She responds before leaving.

He stares after her for just a moment. "Sorry" he apologizes to me.

I can't help but smile. "Let's get out of here, hm?" I extend a hand out towards him.

He walks closer, "You didn't even get your ice cream though" He points out.

I laugh, "It's a little late for that, Tai" I'm really not even in the mood for it anymore.

He shrugs putting his larger hand in mine, "Now what?" he asks, as we leave the deserted ice cream shop.

"You suggest something"

He scratches the back of his head with his free hand, "There's really not much to do around here" he admits.

I'm not that picky though, especially not tonight. "What would you do if you were with Megan?" I ask.

He seems surprised, "I uh, I don't really…" He doesn't feel comfortable discussing her with me, I guess.

But I don't let him off that easy, "Tai, come on" I say sternly.

"We'd probably go to a movie or something" He sighs.

"Okay, so let's do it" I smile up at him.

And how can he resist my patented "Mimi Tachikawa" smile?

I know he can't help but smile back, "Whatever you want" He lets go of my hand and drapes he arms around my shoulders comfortably.

"So, she seems nice" I notice, he's going to talk about this even if it kills him.

"She is" He agrees, looking down the side walk.

I stare up at the starless sky for a second, "And pretty" I hint.

"That too" He doesn't feel the need to lie, that's good.

"Will you ever tell me why you guys broke up?"

"You never asked" I'll give him that much.

"If I ask now, would you tell me?"

"Won't know till you ask" He grins again.

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"Irreconcilable differences" Dude, vague much?

I shove him a little, "Thanks so much for the details" I say sarcastically.

He chuckles. "After two years, we realized that we'd grown apart" He starts, "We grew up, is the best answer, we just became different people" Note to self: Tai is a _really_ bad story teller.

I nod nonetheless, "And you stopped loving each other?" I question.

He thinks about it for a few minutes before answering, "I don't think there was ever _love _between Megan and me" Tai admits, "Just convenience"

"What do you mean?"

"We were together for so long because I think we were both afraid of what would happen if we let go" He doesn't look at me, "When it got to be too much and neither of us were happy any more, it was over" Just like that? Their relationship seemed a lot like the one me and Michael had. Or still have? I don't know…

"Her friends blame you" They don't have a right to.

He laughs again, "They would, but isn't that how all girlfriends are" He doesn't seem to care; I had a feel he wouldn't. "Besides, Megan isn't like them, I know she doesn't blame me because it was mutual" After everything, he still thinks highly of Megan.

"She means a lot to you, huh?" I ask, slightly unhappy.

"I'm always going to care about her and I guess she _used_ to mean a lot to me" He smiles, "But I don't think I could go down that road again" He says honestly.

Well, that's a relief. I think. Even though it really shouldn't be a relief at all, Tai needs someone who isn't leaving at the end of the month. He needs a girl who doesn't have so many emotional issues and an on and off boyfriend she isn't supposed to let go of. Plus the conflicted feelings for, who seems, like his mortal enemy.

"Mimi?" He nudges me lightly as we stand before the three room movie theater.

I blink up, "Yeap?"

"What movie?" he sounds like he's asked me this once before.

"Whatever's playing as long as there isn't too much blood" I say passively, "I'm not a fun date when there's blood" I warn.

He grins, "Date huh?"

Shit. "You, you know what I meant" I pray to God he did.

"Sure, sure"

I am _so_ not convinced, "Just pick a movie" I mumble, feeling my face burn.

He chuckles before kissing my cheek, "You're blushing" He whispers into my ear.

Which, I'm sure, sends another coat of pink to my cheeks.

-x-

"And did you have fun?" My mom asks as we sit with a carton of cookie dough ice cream between us.

I stick a spoon full of heaven in my mouth before answering, "He is so nice and so funny" I inform her, "And god Mom, he's gorgeous" Surprisingly telling her things like that doesn't feel weird.

My mom's face lights up, "He really is cute" She agrees, "And the two of you together" She nods appreciatively.

I give a laugh, "We aren't going to prom" I snort sarcastically.

She laughs too, putting her spoon into the ice cream, "I really shouldn't be eating this" She says, but still sticks the spoon in her mouth.

I shake my head, "Nuh uh! If I'm eating so are you"

"You could eat four of these" She points at the carton before continuing, "And not have to jump on the treadmill, I on the other hand will be working this off for the next week" But she doesn't seem to care.

I laugh again, "Mom, pajamas and gossip night can _not_ be complete with out ice cream" I say seriously, it's girl code law.

"In that case" She winks, putting another spoon full in her mouth.

I cross my legs Indian style, "But there's another thing…" I sigh.

She raises an eyebrow; she totally needs to stop stealing my move! "Go on" She's interested.

I'm not sure if I should tell her but I think I'm going to for two reasons. One, I hate keeping things to myself—I've never had to before, I'm used to telling Sora everything. And two, if there's anyone who can give me an honest opinion, a straight answer, no bullshit, it's my mom.

"Matt" I mumble.

It seems like she knew this was coming, "You like him?" she asks calmly, but I know nothing would scare her more than me "liking" resident bad boy Matt Ishida.

I shrug, "I don't know, but I just…" I don't know how to word it, "It's kind of like, when I need him he's always there and when we're together I can't really think straight and I get all tongue tied and I talk right—

"_You_ can't talk right?" She asks an amused look on her face, "Honey, you are the fastest talker I know and I mean you can rant with the best of them—

"Who do you think I got that from?" I narrow my eyes at her.

She laughs, "Fair enough, go on" She smiles.

I nod, "Okay, well I dunno I just feel like if I try to get to know Matt better I'll be hurting Tai and not getting to know him…it's not fair to myself" I've never been so confused of anything in my life. Not even Algebra.

My mom is contemplative for a few minutes, "You can't have both" She finally says, "Some where down the line Meems, you're gonna have to choose" And there it is.

I run a hand through my hair, "What are the odds of either of them remembering me, ten years from now?" I ask lightly.

She touches my cheek, "Pretty good, you leave quite an impression on everyone that meets you" But don't all moms say that?

She seems to mean it though, "Well, it's okay to have fun right?" I question. "What's a month anyway?" Seriously, I'll be gone before either of them even get to know me. This is just going to be a way to pass my time.

My mom nods in agreement, "Just thirty one days"

-x-

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update, we just thought we'd wait for a little bit more reviews. Whatever, we didn't wanna keep you guys waiting to long. It wouldn't be fair.

Hope you **enjoy** this!

-**Liya and Chris**

P.S- No fact at the end, we thought that the ending to this chapter was a little more fitting that way.

**Read** and **Review**!


	6. Face Value

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 5: **_Face Value_

_Fact:_ My best friend is like a_ million_ miles away from me when I need her the most.

-x-

**July 6th, 2007**

When all hell breaks lose, you'd think a person would be able to know…right? Well, I'm not so sure anymore. Because the only way that Matt Ishida would be calling for me is if the world has ended and we're all in some parallel universe where everything is its complete opposite.

"Are you gonna answer it?" My mom calls up the stairs.

Will I? Should I? I mean what could he possibly have to say to me? "Yeah" I should think more before I speak.

Regardless, I pick up the pink cordless phone and tell her she can hang up. "Hello?" I answer politely.

"How are you?" He asks, in that God like voice of his.

I cradle the phone between my shoulder and chin. "Good, you?" This is getting awkward fast.

"Same" He mumbles.

Is this going anywhere, "So, what's going on?" I hint desperately.

He sighs, "Do you want to meet up tonight?" Can I just say, What the Fuck? This can't be happening. I am so in a different place in a different time, either that or I'm dreaming because this can not be happening.

I gulp, "W-what?" See what I mean about the whole not being able to talk thing.

He's undeterred, "Hang out, get some take out? Catch a movie?" How can I just "catch a movie" with Matt Ishida. The guy is like untouchable around here.

But for some reason, he wants to "hang out" with me. "Uh, yeah" I fail horribly at keeping my voice cool.

He chuckles and god, is it sexy. "I can pick you up around seven, if you want?" This is so not the resident bad boy everyone talks in hushed, reverent tones about.

"Seven is fine" I'm getting better at the playing it cool.

"Great and is your mom okay with this…" He trails off.

And that's pretty cute, I have to say. "She'll be fine, its just hanging out right" I kink an eye brow even though he can't see it.

He seems hesitant, "Right"

"Okay, then I'll see you at seven?" Awkwardness is coming back steadily.

He shifts around, "Yeah…see you then" And all of a sudden, he doesn't sound so sure anymore.

Damn it, this boy's mood swings are giving me whiplash.

-x-

As if my dreamlike phone call with a certain blonde who will not be mentioned wasn't strange enough, my mom still hasn't said anything about it. This surprises me the most because she usually can't calm her enthusiasm down. I'm not complaining or anything but I'm just a little confused at the change of heart. Why now?

I can hear her singing along to an 80's country tune as she cleans the house. She isn't too bad.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket. "Sora?" I ask hopefully, anyone else can leave a message.

"Still psychic?" Awe, my best friend.

I squeal loudly, "I miss you" I whine.

She laughs, "Miss you too girlie, what's going on today?" She asks tactfully.

I sigh, "Nothing consequential" I assure her, after hearing my roophie story and the whole Matt thing, Sora' been on high alert.

"Thank God, I knew letting you go alone was a bad idea" She huffs into the phone, but she sounds relieved. "I almost hopped the next flight when you told me"

I smile, "I'm okay" I say.

"That guy Matt, well I like him a little better now" She says and I know why. He took care of me, Sora appreciates that.

As I would if something like that had happened to her. "He's so mysterious though" I tell her.

"That's hot though" She points out, "Besides, he won't be for too long, you won't let him" She knows me so well.

"Speaking of which…I do have kind of interesting news" More than kind of but I don't want to freak her out. Again. She was just getting over my last story.

She's a little hesitant, "Should I book a ticket now?" She asks tired.

I laugh, "Nothing like that" I clarify, "But I think Matt asked me out on a date" I brace myself for the commotion that will surely come after.

"What?!"

I pull the phone away from my ear in time, "Yeah, he asked me to "hang out" that's guy language for date though, isn't it?" I inquire.

Sora seems as stumped as me though, "I would think so, but he doesn't seem typical" Oh, believe me, Matt Ishida is as far from "typical" as a person could be.

"I dunno" I sigh in frustration. "This is so _dumb_! Sora, it isn't supposed to be like this!" I vent irrationally.

Sora laughs. "I dunno sweetie, two hot guys asking you out simultaneously? You're right…you've got it so bad" She sympathizes sarcastically.

I pout. "If he wasn't so aloof and hard to read, I'd be excited." I'm still excited, but I just wish I knew a little more about my mystery man. He's just o secretive. Like the CIA.

"And then there's Tai" Sora quips, "He was never one to hide his feelings." She points out the stark contrast between the two.

"Nope, he lays it all out on the table" I confirm.

Another small laugh. "Seems fun though" She says.

"Yeah, he really is" I assure her.

Sora sighs. "Okay babe, I gotta go—Yolie wants to go to the beach but keep me posted, kay?" She requests sternly.

I moan in protest. "Sora! C'mon, I barely ever get to talk to you!" I whine.

I know she misses me. "I know and I'm so sorry about that. But Yolie's been honking for the past fifteen minutes" She confesses.

I giggle, that's kinda funny and God knows my purple haired best friend isn't the most patient person in the world. In fact, she's even worse than I am in that department. "In that case, I guess I'll let you" I concede.

"I'm sorry, but you'll call me? As soon as the date's over?" She bargains.

Oh I deff will, "As soon as its over" I promise.

"I'm talking one foot out of the car soon" She clarifies.

I laugh again. "You got it"

-x-

So my mom can be pretty nosy.

"Why'd he want to talk to you?" She asks casually, sitting next to me as I eat take out from a container.

I put my magazine down. "He wanted to hang out?" I answer with a mouth full of noodles. Not the prettiest picture.

She gives me a "You've got to be kidding me" look. "That's all?"

I shrug, "I mean okay, so he said and I quote "Do you want to meet up?" what does that mean?" Maybe my mom can shed some light onto this. God knows, she had men in her life after my father. And from the limited time I've spent here I've been able to tell she's pretty good with the opposite sex. Totally nonchalant, flips her hair at exactly the right moment, laughs at all his jokes kind of thing.

She sighs. "Ugh. Guys can be so vague right?" She sympathizes. "Meet up huh? Well I'd say keep it casual" She shrugs.

"Mom that still leaves me with nothing" I groan.

She laughs. "Okay, okay. What's the area you're having the most trouble with? Outfit?" She knows me so well.

I nod, "To say the least. I mean what does "let's meet up" mean? Jeans and my Avril Lavigne t-shirt? Or heels and a Chanel dress?" This is so frustrating.

My mom looks totally blown away, for some reason. "First of all, Avril Lavigne!? Mimi if I gave you anything it should've been my music taste!" She's totally missing the point. "And a Chanel dress for a boy?! What has your father done?!" She moans, dude…can we get back to the matter at hand please?

I roll my eyes impatiently, "The Clash and Metallica is hardly taste in music and I happen to enjoy Avril Lavigne" I say pointedly. "And Daddy? Well he does the best he can" I mumble, credit cards and apology jewelry is all the communication me and my dad have.

She looks regretful for a second. I hope she doesn't get all mushy with me, I don't think I'd be able to stomach it. "Okay, well I'd go with the t-shirt and jeans plan. Not that particular t-shirt; you're music taste might scare the poor boy away" She laughs.

"T-shirt and jeans…crazy enough to work" I grin.

She ruffles my hair. "There's hope for you yet missy" She teases. "Just wait, by the time I return you to your father, you'll be wearing sweat pants out of the house and waking up past noon"

I gasp dramatically, "You're evil" I play along. "Daddy'll have me committed" I can't hold a straight face for very long and neither can my mom.

Ultimately we double over in laughter, just imaging the look on my dad's face if he ever saw me wearing sweat pants out of the house.

-x-

I didn't follow my mom's advice exactly. I still have on jeans; they're the skinny dark wash ones though. I couldn't really find any t-shirts that were nice enough to wear out, so I ended up deciding on a tank. Just as casual though, in my opinion. I put my hair up in a loose pony tail, so my bangs could be brushed to the side. And over my mom's incessant nagging, I left the make up to a bare minimum. I'm talking just lip gloss and one coat of mascara. I feel naked.

"My pretty girl" She admires, running two soft fingers through my pony tail.

I smile, slightly embarrassed. "C'mon mom" I murmur, swatting her hand away.

She smiles. "Look at how amazing you look with out anything on that face sweetie" She turns me back to the mirror.

I grudgingly admit she's right, because I haven't felt this natural in a long time.

"You're totally into this hippie, let it all hang loose, peace love and happiness thing aren't you?" I poke fun at her. "Tell me you were at Woodstock" I grin.

"You're mocking me but if I was old enough to go, I would have" She says seriously.

"And did you smoke weed all the time? What about Dad? Is that how you guys met? Tell me he wasn't your dealer, that would way too 90210 for me to be perfectly—

My mom looks at me like I'm crazy. "Okay that whole ranting and rambling thing, you _definitely_ got that from me" She interrupts. "And no I didn't smoke _all _the time, you know how your father and I met and he was absolutely _not _my dealer!"

I giggle; she actually took everything I said seriously. "So I look good?" I confirm, turning my back to the mirror.

She doesn't hesitate to nod. "Beautiful"

"Two dates in two days, dayum" I grin, "Am I player or what?" I joke.

She laughs. "The utmost meaning of the word, obviously" Awe Mommy, you're catching on.

-x-

His car is much nicer than Tai's. It's nothing special but it's a lot cleaner and in better shape too, I don't really have to fear for my life. Well, when he's driving at the speed limit I don't, but he tends to forget that from time to time. He hasn't said a word to me since I got in except for a perfunctory "Hello" and a polite "How are you?", then Nothing.

This is the most awkward situation I've been in, ever.

The silence is driving me crazy and I haven't perked up the courage to ask him where we're going yet. For all I know, he could be taking me to a deserted alley so he could murder me. Why he'd want to do that, I'm not really sure. But my and me were watching an episode of Law and Order: SVU earlier, so it's probably just a side effect from that. I'm very susceptible to t.v.

Finally he glances at me. "You look nice" His voice is so pretty.

"Thanks" No stuttering this time, I'm impressed with myself.

He looks effortlessly sexy. From his gelled into casual disarray hair to the light blue button down (That he has rolled up to his elbows…drool) to the dark wash jeans. He looks like something out of a catalog.

"I was thinking a movie" He starts; I don't think we're doing that anymore though because we passed the movie theater a while back. "But, I thought that that was a little common" He shrugs.

Common? Dude…I really wouldn't have cared. "Right" I agree anyway. "So uh, what now?" I'm still not entirely comfortable with him. It isn't like hanging out with Tai, where he can make a funny joke or tell a quaint anecdote that completely eases the tension, Matt isn't really like that.

Another glance in my direction. "A place I like to think" He says, a small smile on his face. If it didn't look so god damn beautiful, I'd be mad at him for being so cryptic.

"Like where?" I'm starting to feel like this may have been a mistake. We aren't supposed to be together, me and him. He was supposed to accept my undying gratitude for everything he did for me and we were supposed to move on.

But he didn't see it like that. "We're almost there" He assures me.

I sigh. "Fine, fine" I'm not going to force him to tell me. Even though I _hate _surprises.

What I hate more, though? Are awkward silences and once again we are consumed in one.

Fuck.

"So you and Kamiya?" What is he talking about?

I look up at him, "Who?" I ask as he turns on to an unfamiliar street.

"Your next door neighbor, kid that plays soccer…" He trails off.

Well duh, he's talking about Tai. "Oh, you mean Tai? What about him?" I don't get where he's going with this.

He stares out of the windshield. "Would he care that you're out with me?" He asks with a shrug.

Oh God. So that's what he means. "Well no because me and Tai have nothing going on but if we did—"I stop for a second. "Would it matter?" I need to know what his thoughts are on this. What is this, exactly? I still have no idea what possessed him to ask me out but I'm getting impatient.

Once again, he's pensive. Is there a time when this guy isn't brooding? And god if it wasn't so sexy…I'd probably complain. "Should it matter? I don't think so. Would it? To him, I'm sure" Well, that still leaves me in the same place I was before he answered. This boy just loves to run me in circles.

I pull down the passenger side mirror, "You look fine" He says, pulling into a dark parking lot.

I push it back up, "Where are we?" I ask tiredly, he's beginning to get on my nerves.

"The lake" He grins.

I take in a sharp breath because he looks so good. If he wasn't so amazingly good looking, I know I wouldn't be here in the first place. "Why?" I squeak as the car turns off.

He gives a small chuckle. "You'll see" He winks.

-x-

I'm glad I listened to him. I'm glad he didn't tell me what he had planned and I'm glad I came. Because I have never been in a more perfect moment than the one I'm in now. "There are so many stars" I whisper to him, turning my face to look at him.

He keeps his gaze on the sky. "You can't see these from town, but there are no lights here or even people. It's so _natural_" Laying in the grass, watching the twinkling stars—I would've never been able to guess Matt Ishida was capable of something like this.

But then again, I don't really know him do I? "Yeah" I agree.

He puts his arms behind his head. "Did you think it was weird when I called you?" He asks.

"More caught off guard than weird, it surprised me" I answer him honestly, "I wasn't expecting it at all" I turn my eyes back to the ebony sky.

"I don't know why I did" He admits.

Boy, don't I feel special now. "Oh" What else can I say?

"But you left an impression" he continues. "I—I don't what it was but the second that I, I mean when I knocked into you, I just there was something different about you. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain it right" He sighs.

For some reason, it makes me feel good. "Really?" I'm back to looking at the side of his perfect face.

His eye brows rise slightly, "You're happy with that?" He turns to look at me.

I nod. "It means a lot" I smile.

He shakes his head. "What am I getting myself into?" The question seems directed more to himself than me.

I can't help but smile at that, "You're a lot different than I thought you'd be" I figure, since we're being honest I might as well.

He laughs. "How?"

"I just. Okay I've heard things and they just don't seem very accurate anymore"

"Well rumors hardly ever are" He shrugs a shoulder.

I'll give him that much. "Yeah. But you don't seem like a womanizing bad boy with ill intentions." That probably should've stayed in my head.

Damn it.

He grins. "I don't believe I am"

I feel my face burn, I'm glad its dark out. "Just one of the rumors" I try to play it off.

He laughs again, "People will honestly say anything, won't they?" He marvels.

That's true. "But you're not like that" I notice.

"Nope"

"That's good"

"Sure, morals and ethics are always good" He's humoring me.

I roll my eyes. "Just that they were wrong, I mean" Kari seemed so sure.

"Is it?" He's serious all of a sudden.

I blink up at him. "I, I think so…" What does he want?

He seems a little irritated. I can _not _deal with him. "This is wrong" He mutters.

What is wrong? What is he even talking about? I bet he's crazy. It's always the perfect looking boys that end up being crazy. "Can you tell me about your girlfriend" Leave it to me to change the subject to an even more awkward one.

He looks surprised. "No girlfriend" He assures me.

"But Kari told me you have an on again off again girlfriend" I insist.

Matt takes a second to think. "Oh, Hana" he snaps his fingers in recollection. "Yeah kinda, but its not really like that" He says seriously. "I'm done with her. She just won't leave me alone" He sighs.

He even has his own personal stalker. What a guy. "She pretty?" I'm sure she is, I mean he's gorgeous, but maybe he'll placate me and say no.

Matt chuckles softly. "Sure" It doesn't sound sarcastic.

I nod. "So she's still in love with you?"

"You could put it like that"

"How would you put it?"

"That she's obsessed with me"

"My, my quite an ego" I wink.

"I can't disagree" At least he can admit it.

-x-

"I actually had fun" I smile as he walks me to the door, so gentlemanly of him.

Matt laughs. "You sound surprised" He stuffs his hands in his pockets.

I shrug, "You have kind of a rep" He should know, I mean most of the town talks about him. How him and his family are so mysterious and how he's supposedly the "bad boy", but in the time I've spent with him. He's seemed like anything but.

"So you've said" He seems amused. "But I think you've spent enough time with me to make form your own opinion" He smiles and when he does, I lose my train of thought. Words don't come so easy and I don't really think I can say anything.

I'm sure I'll be stuttering soon.

I swallow, slightly nervous. "Um yeah" I say looking towards the door.

I can practically feel my mom peeking through the curtains. "I want to take you out again" He says quietly.

My head snaps up to look into those gorgeous cobalt eyes. "Yeah?"

He nods, brushing a cool finger across my cheek. "Yeah" He says, with a hint of a smirk on his beautiful face.

I wasn't expecting this. "I'd like that too" I manage to say.

"Good"

I don't know what I'm getting myself into. And I'm not really sure where this could go. I don't think I know how I feel about him and I doubt he feels anything for me, except that he's somewhat intrigued by me, but I do know that this isn't over. We started something tonight, I don't know what to call it, and I can't put a label on it. But I know that things, as of tonight, are going to be different. Very different.

And I don't really even know how to feel about that.

But I don't think I care. "Good" I say firmly.

He leans down and for a second I think he's going to kiss me. But he doesn't.

"I'm gonna look forward to seeing you around, Mimi Tachikawa" He whispers into my ear.

Blush creeps up on my cheeks as he pulls away. "Bye" He takes out a hand to raise it.

"Bye" I squeak, why am I such an idiot?

I hear him chuckle as he walks back.

-x-

I barely make it up two steps when my mom ambushes me. "Tell me everything!" She demands in a high pitched squeal.

She's becoming more and more like a girlfriend every day. I swear, I must be her best friend or something. "Mommy" I whine.

She lightly grips my wrist. "No way! You are so not going to hold out on me" She says sternly, pulling me towards the living room. "And in return, I'll keep the lecture about how I uncomfortable you being out with him makes me to a minimum" She bargains.

Well, I kind of have to take that deal now don't I? "Promise?" I ask suspiciously.

She puts up to fingers. "Swear" She says firmly.

I raise an eye brow. "Okay" Truth be told, I kind of looked forward to telling her about it. I mean I know I promised Sora that I would tell her the second I got home but there's nothing like face time. And my mom has been pretty helpful lately.

Maybe she isn't as uncool as I thought. "Well, he took me to this lake front—

"Excuse me?" Ugh. She's totally gone into "mom mode" again.

I give her a hard look. "Mom…"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Go" She apologizes.

I sigh. "All right so, he takes me to this _amazing _lake front and we just lay there and look at the stars and we didn't talk much—

"I don't like the sound of this" She interrupts again.

"Mom!"

She nods again. "All right, sorry" She puts up her hands as a sign of surrendering.

I run a hand through my hair. "As I was saying" I roll my eyes. "_We_ didn't talk much coz I did most of the talking" I clarify.

She's working hard to keep quiet. I am so my mother's daughter.

"Well yeah, he's kind of quiet and broody. He likes to think a lot and he tends to be kind of well bi polar. He listen to me though, he gets it. And I never know what he's thinking because he never lets anything slip. But when he does say something. When he actually opens up. It's something I can't really explain" I'm gushing, I know. I sound like a crushed out pre-teen and if I was talking to anyone else, I probably wouldn't have admitted all that. But it's my mom—I think its pretty much in the parent hand book for her to be completely impartial and totally nonjudgmental.

She doesn't look happy though. "You like him?" She asks cautiously.

"I don't really know" I answer honestly. "I don't think I've spent enough time with him"

She isn't convinced, I can see the skeptical look in her eyes. "It kinda sounds like you do, baby" And she isn't comfortable with that.

"No, I don't think so." I mean, not yet anyway.

She lets out a sigh. "I trust you Mimi, I love you and I want you to be happy" She says in one breath.

"Okay…"

She looks at the floor before glancing back at me. "That said, I need you to be _careful_" She stresses. "I don't know much about this boy, no one does. And if he's anything like they say—

"He isn't, Mom he's so different from what they _say_" I insist.

No one knows him here.

"He's in a band Mimi." My mom says.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I don't understand why she thinks that's important.

She looks so _worried. _"I mean, drugs? Girls? He got in trouble with the law a year ago. Him and his friends—I knew that letting you go out was going to be a mistake but I didn't want to smother you and I—

I can't listen to this anymore. "Mom, stop. You're seriously starting to bother me now" I'm beginning to feel angry. "He isn't like that, at all. You _don't _know him" I hiss.

"And you do?"

"I know him better than most of the gossips in this town! He's a nice guy!"

"Right" She says sarcastically.

"Why'd you act so excited when I told you, huh?" I demand, she had sounded so supportive when I was leaving. Helping me pick out an outfit, telling me what to do with my hair and how much makeup I should wear.

She shakes her head. "I was trying to be your friend. I wanted you to feel like you could come to me for anything" She laughs bitterly. "I thought that once you went out with him, you'd get over this "crush" or whatever it was and—

"You hoped things would go bad" I accuse.

"No, no" This obviously isn't going how she thought it would. "Mimi, it's just that first and foremost I'm your mother—

"Thanks for the biology lesson" I snort, making to get off the couch.

She ignores my interruption. "I worry. It's part of who I am and I'm trying to work on it." She says. "But I just _need_ you to be careful" She settles.

I look at her. "But you'll let me keep seeing him?" I ask carefully.

She doesn't answer right away. "If that's what you want" She answers quietly.

"You won't be happy about it, though." I don't want my mom to be worried sick every time I'm out with him.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, but I'll deal" She says honestly. "You need to _promise_ me that you're gonna be—

"Careful, yeah. Got it" I finish.

She smiles. "I trust you Mimi, I just love you too much to let you get hurt" She pulls me in for a hug.

Reluctantly, I give in. "I love you too, Mom" I mumble. "You just need to stop being so dramatic" I tease.

She pulls out of the hug and takes me by the shoulders. "Oh yeah, I'm dramatic" She laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I'll be fine" I assure her. "You don't need to worry"

"I'm your mom. Worrying comes with the job description"

I can understand that, I guess. "Okay, if we're done with this verbal sparring match, I think I'm gonna go to sleep" I grin.

She runs a hand through my hair. "You mean way too much to me kiddo, I can't stand to see you hurting"

Ugh, we're getting too mushy again. "I can take care of myself mom" I mutter.

She smiles. "Don't grow up too fast, Hm?" I know there's a hidden meaning in there. What she really means is "please don't have sex?", parents are so easy to read.

I nod anyway, just to avoid the conversation. "Sure mom"

-x-

_Fact_: Two guys and one girl, _always_ equals major drama.

-x-

**A/n: **We waited until **Friday** to update, the system was way too out of whack. Hopefully, if everything goes well, we'll be updating every Friday.

How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Worth the wait? Was it **too long**? Should we make them shorter? **Reviews** please :]

**Thank yous** to everyone who takes the time out to review. We **love** you guys more than words can say! Reviews are for writers what crack is for addicts! No joke.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

-**L**iya **&** **C**hristina


	7. Talk of the Town

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 6: **_Talk of the Town_

_Fact_: Things go wrong, but sometimes if you're really lucky, they go right.

-x-

**July 7th, 2007**

"I'm telling you Sora, it's just a big mess" I complain, staring up at the ceiling. My crap excuse for an air conditioner doing absolutely nothing to cool my room.

I hear her sigh. "From what I can tell, yeah but a _hot_ mess" She giggles. "I mean Meems, blonde brooding Matt one night, hot brunette Tai another night. It seems like all you have to do is enjoy" She says. Of course, Sora would see it like that. If the situations had been reversed I'd probably be telling her to do the same thing.

Because as the song goes, us girls, we just wanna have fun.

But not when the fun is at the expense of hearts, his, mine and…his. "But I feel like I'm leading them both on" I persist.

"So _what_?" She questions. "When the hell are you even gonna see these guys again? In a year, if _they're_ lucky. What are you worrying about?" She scolds.

But she's never going to understand. "Okay Sor, you're right" I concede just to end this conversation. "I should just have fun." I admit, trying to make my voice sound as believable as it can. But as we've already figured out, I'm a _terrible_ liar.

"I'm glad you came to your senses" She approves. "Besides, I feel like you're putting too much pressure on yourself, just do what you want" She says seriously. And normally, I would agree because usually I do exactly what I want, when I want. But being here has changed me in way I'm not sure I can even recognize.

And maybe that's not such a good thing.

"Me too…" I say softly.

"Well listen, I have to go out for a little bit. But I'll give you a call later" She says.

Sometimes, I wish I was back home with Sora. Things had been so much easier then. "Okay, miss you Sor." While I haven't been on the same page as her lately, I still do really miss my red headed best friend. She's the closest thing to family I've really ever had.

"Me too Meems" She says wistfully. "I'll talk to you later, girlie" She dismisses.

"Bye Sor"

-x-

A little while after I'd gotten off the phone with Sora, I'd gotten bored with being at home and doing nothing so I took a walk over to Tai's. Color me disappointed when he wasn't there, but hanging out with Kari is a very good substitute. She's such a fun girl and I don't miss Sora as much when I'm around her. Is that bad?

"But then Davis lands face first in _my_ birthday cake and Tai ends up falling over in fits of laughter" She recounts her fourteenth birthday party. "And then my parents realized that the both of them were high" She finishes.

I'm laughing so hard my insides hurt. "I swear to God, they are _always _high!" I choke out, "Is that all they ever do?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

Kari rolls her eyes. "Pretty much, they're such idiots" She shakes her head. "And that's not even the half of it. If Tai hadn't made me sign a secrecy contract, trust me, you wouldn't look at him the same" She laughs.

I raise an eye brow. "He is something though, isn't he?" I smile softly.

She sticks a finger in her open mouth and pretends to gag. "Ewh, it's so hard to watch you go all lovey dovey for my _brother_" She wrinkles her nose.

I feel my cheeks get hot. "I do _not_ get lovey dovey…do I?" I wonder.

Kari laughs, "Right, of course not" She grins.

I elbow her ribs. "Leave me alone." I pout.

"Okay Meems" She says complacently.

I love hanging out with this girl. She's just so easy to get along with. "So, Kar" I start off timidly.

"Oh god, serious talk" She makes a straight face. "Time to put on my shrink cap" She grins.

I give another laugh. "How can I be serious when you say things like "shrink cap"" I sputter, we can't be normal for more than two seconds.

"No really, lay it on me" She says between breaths, patting my leg.

I catch my breath. "Okay, okay. Now I don't even feel like tell you" I say, still smiling.

Kari rolls her eyes. "Out with it M, let's go" She lightly shoves my shoulder. "This therapy session can not begin until you tell me exactly what your problem is" She says professionally.

"Fine, my "problem" is probably that I'm friends with you" I joke.

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Imagine how bored you'd be without me" She reminds.

I'll give her that one. "Yeah, all right"

"Okay, so enough avoiding. Tell me" She prompts, laying next to me.

I stare at her ceiling. "Does Matt have a past?" I wonder out loud.

"Meems, everyone has a past" She points out.

I roll my eyes. "I know K, but I mean like a bad one?"

"What do you consider bad?"

I don't really know. "Well my mom like made him sound like, like a felon" I say sheepishly.

She shrugs. "No, but he isn't the cleanest of guys" She says honestly.

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "You should really get this from him, I mean all I know is basic hearsay" She warns.

"I'll try not to believe all of it" I assure her.

"Well the school we go to is a prep school, I'm sure Tai's mentioned it" She begins.

I shake my head. "We never really got around to talking about it" I tell her.

She nods patiently. "Well we go to Austin Prep it's like a school in the city. I got in on a merit scholarship and Tai on an athletic one, otherwise Mom and Dad would've _never_ been able to pay for it" She explains honestly.

I bob my head for her to continue, feeling like a total brat at the current moment.

"Anyway, so apparently the Ishidas have been going there since like ever right? I mean why not, they've got money and nothing to do with it" She says, slightly bitter. "But it's like one of those schools that cares a lot about its appearance and basically would do anything but kick a student out—it looks real bad" She stops and stares at me.

But I don't really understand. "So?"

"Well, Matt's on his final warning" She deadpans.

I quirk an eye brow. "What did he_ do?_" I ask, slightly scared to even know.

"You want what he didn't do? That list would be shorter" She says sarcastically.

"Kar, come on" I push her.

She runs a hand through her straight, thin hair. "Hm well, let's start with possession of a an illegal substance, then the frequent fighting, the cutting class and well his complete disregard for authority!" She seems really wound up about this.

"You really don't like him huh?"

She shakes her head. "It's not about like or dislike Meems, it's about the fact that this guy thinks he can do whatever he wants and not have to face the consequences" She criticizes. "And I mean I guess he can, because no matter what he does, Daddy's money makes it go away" She says, her tone angry.

I run a hand over my face. I definitely got more than I bargained for with this one and I'm honestly beginning to think that this guy is more trouble than he's worth. Because if his track record says anything, it's trouble, which I can ill afford. Especially after the talk with my mother.

Yet, I ask. "What about that girl, his girlfriend?"

Kari looks over at me. "Hana?" She questions.

I nod. "Are they…?" I trail off.

She shrugs, "Who knows. Those two break up more than Kate Hudson and Owen Wilson" She snorts. "But I wouldn't put it past him, the girl is _exactly_ his type" She says distastefully.

His type, huh? So what would that make me?

I don't wanna ask her anything else because I don't really think I can take it. She really dislikes him and if I keep digging I'm only going to find more reasons not to see him. And while I already have a text book of them, I still don't want anymore. Because for some godforsaken reason, I wanna give this guy a chance. Maybe because he took me home from the hospital, or coz he looked after me the night of the Fourth of July party or maybe because he's gorgeous. Whatever the reason maybe…I just do.

-x-

"So you're sure we should just leave?" I ask her again as we walk out of her house.

Kari looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why the hell not? Tai doesn't give a shit" She answers.

I loop my arm with hers. "He won't worry?" I ask seriously.

Once again, same look. "I don't think you've met my brother" She grins. "He probably won't even notice Meems" She insures me.

I shrug a shoulder. "If you say so K" I concede.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask her.

She still hasn't told me, she just jumped off the bed and pulled me out of the house, talking really fast about wanting to get out of the house coz of how nice it was. "I dunno, let's get ice cream and then maybe hit a movie" She suggests with a shrug.

Hey, it's not like I have other plans. "Sounds good" I agree.

"So tell me about life back home" She changes the subject. "Where are you from again?" She furrows her brows trying to remember.

"A small town in North Carolina" I smile thinking of how much I appreciate Tree Hill. "And I guess before I complained about my life a lot. But it really isn't too bad" I says wistfully, feeling the light breeze blow my hair back.

She smiles back. "It seems nice. How about your friends?" She asks genuinely as we stroll leisurely down the walk.

"I've got two best friends, Sora and Yolie and they're basically my sisters" I respond. "And I thought I'd miss them _so much_—especially Sora, the red head, but I since I've been here, I don't know…" I trail off.

"I guess I'm not as dependent as I thought" I finish and for some reason, the thought of being my own person, by myself, makes me feel good. "And for once, it's okay" I say softly.

She stares at me slightly confused and I really don't expect her to understand. "But yeah, I live with my Dad back home and he's pretty amazing, when he's there" I continue, I like talking about myself, clearly.

"Absentee father? I can relate" She says dryly.

I give her a look of sympathy. "But we all deal. It's a part of life right?" I offer, and it sucks that my dad spends more time at work or with his girl friends than with me but I get over it.

She nods slowly. "I suppose so"

"And I mean, I have an on and off boyfriend." I don't really know why I'm going into so much detail, but it feels nice to have a _real _conversation with someone who really doesn't know me. "We've been on and off for what feels like forever but after coming here I just—

"Don't know anymore?" She supplies cheekily. "It happens, maybe it was overdue"

I consider that. "Maybe. But I just feel like when I leave things are gonna go back to being exactly the same" I say sourly.

She dips her head. "And you don't want it to." It's more of a statement than a question. "Right?"

I don't know anything anymore. For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea what I want. "I couldn't tell you. Because since I've been here Kar, I've tapped into a part of me that I didn't even know _existed_" I stress.

She rubs my arm. "I'm not sure I can relate but Meems, I like who you are _now_ and I think you do too" She says honestly. "Don't change" She request.

A small laugh leaves my lips. "Thanks K" I rub my cheek against her hair.

"Ah no prob—

She cuts off immediately and my eyes automatically go to where she's silently pointing. At first I don't really get it, until a familiar sight of blonde hair comes into view. "It's Zoe" Kari whispers, pulling me behind a bush.

She looks like she's waiting for someone. "Kar, why are we behind a bush?!" I whisper back, hiding must run in the Kamiya family. "I feel stupid!" I mumble fervently.

"Shh" She points to a figure approaching the cold blonde. "It's Ken" She informs me, keeping me crouched beside her.

"_So?"_ I don't see the big deal, what does she have a mad crush on Ken or something? "Kar, why are we spying on _her_?" If there was anyone in the Ishida family I'd think about spying on it would be a tall blonde in the form of Matt Ishida, not his sister!

Kari looks at me warily. "Come on Meems, I just wanna know what's going on between them and besides if we come out now we're gonna look like idiots" She argues.

"As oppose to looking like idiots behind a bush?"

Kari laughs softly, trying to muffle it. "M, I just wanna know what Ice Queen has to say. I mean she's such a bitch, if Ken disses her I wanna be here" She points out.

Okay, well maybe I do too. "Fine, but the second my leg starts cramping I'm sitting on you!" I mock threaten.

"Feel free" She nods towards them. "Now let's listen"

So we do.

At first it sounds only sounds like a murmur of two polite voices. I could only see the back of Zoe's head but Ken's face was in full view. He looks like he's trying to remain cordial to her, but she probably isn't making it easy. I feel for him.

"Zoe, did you really call me over here to fight?" He asks tiredly. "Because we could've done this over the phone" He says sharply.

I see her head bob up and down. "I didn't call you over to fight" She says, her tone slightly less cold then it usually is. Maybe this is her way of being endearing, I bet you if she wasn't so damn pretty guys like Ken wouldn't give her a second look; she had the personality of a wet shoe. "I just need to know where we stand Ken" She clarifies.

"Where we stand? Zoe you told me to go to hell and a number of other colorful things!" He exclaims, clearly frustrated. "What could we possibly have to say to each other after that?" He questions rhetorically.

I see her shoulders move up and down. "Ken I didn't mean that, I was just mad coz you'd been ignoring me at _your_ party and then made out with that random girl!" She says angrily. "And said random girl is totally trying to hook up with my brother not to mention the stoner soccer player!" She shoves his shoulder.

I stare at Kari, stunned. "What the hell?" I manage to get out. "Tell me she isn't talking about me" I moan quietly. How the hell did I become the topic in every one's conversation all of a sudden!

"Shh" Kari waives me down, giving me a look that says "We'll definitely talk later"

I sigh and slump back against the ground; sadly I can still hear them.

"We aren't even together Zoe, I can kiss who ever the fuck I want!" His voice is rising, well good for you Ken; you should stand up for yourself. "And the funny thing is Zoe, you _always_ manage to turn it around on me! Like I'm the bad guy!" He's on the brink of yelling, I can hear it.

But from what I've seen of her, Zoe won't be backing down any time soon. The best bitches never do. "That's coz you usually screw me over Ken and don't even pretend like you don't coz you do!" She hisses back. "You're the one who fucks around in supply closets and coat rooms, not me!" She screams.

Whoa, Ken just lost some major points if that's true.

"Will you let this go, Zoe you're making a scene" He says quietly, almost too quiet too hear. "Get in my car we'll talk there—

"Uhm, no, in case you haven't noticed Ken there isn't anyone around so how about we talk about this now" She interrupts icily.

I hear him heave a loud sigh. "You never make anything easy, huh?" He says, irate.

"Look, I really didn't come here to fight with you, I promise" She says and her voice actually sounds sincere, color me surprised. "But we've gotta work on things Ken" She says stubbornly.

"Work on what? These string of one night stands _you_ like to call a relationship?" He asks harshly. "But I'm done _Z_, I really am" His tone a lot colder than I would've expected.

I get up to my knees; I'd like to see if she really cares.

Her shoulders slump ever so slightly and it looks very involuntary, she does give a shit. "You want that Ken? Hm, you really think it'll last?" She laughs mirthlessly.

He seems convinced though, "Yeah Zoe, I do" He says confidently. "It's been bad for a while babe, one of us has got to end this" He runs a tender hand across her cheek, I assume.

She smacks at it. "Don't touch me" She snaps.

He raises his hands up. "Fine." He complies, taking a few steps backward. "I just wanted to say goodbye properly" He defends.

She throws something at him, it looks like a piece of jewelry. "Yeah? Well, goodbye asshole" She screams, stomping away from him.

Me and Kari duck as she walks towards us, laying flat against the grass, waiting for her car to start. I can't help but feel pathetic because the two of them just flashbacked a me and Michael moment. Is that really what we sound like? Is that really how trivial our relationship had been? And I know the answer to these questions, I do, they're pretty cut and dry, I guess it just took a while to admit.

"Hey we can get up now" Kari comments, dusting off her cut off shorts.

I follow suit. "That was…something" I mention.

She nods. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We'll see them making out soon enough" She says in a moment of clairvoyance. "They've got the most bipolar relationship I've ever seen" She remarks as we enter the familiar ice cream shop.

I guess I agree but I don't' say it, coz then I'd feel like a big fat hippo-crit.

-x-

Tai is waiting on the porch steps, Davis in tow, when me and Kari return. "Hey squirt! Didn't I tell you to leave the key under the mat before you left!" He calls to her.

Kari blinks innocently. "I don't believe so. I mean if you had, I would never defy you dear brother" She says sweetly.

Tai gives her a look of apparent disbelief. "Whatever, just let us in" He mutters.

"Ahem" I clear my throat dramatically, since he is yet to acknowledge my presence.

His eyes fall on to me, I swear his mouth smiles all by itself. "Well, surprise surprise" He grins, crossing his arms over his chest laxly.

I shake my head. "Not really"

"Come here" He juts his chin out towards me, I guess for a hug.

I step into his embrace, he feels so good. "Missed you" he murmurs into my hair.

Kari makes retching sounds behind his back as I watch her sit next to Davis on the porch steps.

I release him. "Where were you guys anyway?" I clasp my hands behind my as we walk towards the two.

"Park, kicking around the old soccer ball" He informs me.

I nod. "And not lighting up the old joint?" I joke.

"Ha ha" He says sarcastically. "But blazing is what we do best, right Dave?" He cocks his head towards the other brunette.

"Fuck yeah!" He concurs.

I laugh at them, sitting next to Kari, they're the truest form of best friends I've ever seen. They get along so well and really like being in each other's company. It's the kind of brotherhood that lasts a lifetime. "Hey, no sitting. Kar open the door" Tai instructs impatiently.

Kari makes a face at him. "You could ask nicely, jerk" She retorts, taking her time as she gets up.

"Hurry up?" He offers, stepping aside.

She rolls her eyes at him. "You're an ass, Tai, really and honestly" She mutters, shoving open the door.

He takes her head and plants a sloppy kiss to the side of it. "Love ya kid" He smiles and it nearly melts my heart. He really loves his sister, not that there was any doubt in my mind, but more than that he isn't afraid to show it.

"Yeah, yeah" She says back with a small smile.

I follow behind Davis as we walk into the Kamiya living room. "You know, you should move here Meems" He says to me.

"Why is that Davis?"

"Coz baby, you make coming over to Tai's worth while" He smirks.

I shove his shoulder, taking a seat next to Tai on the sofa. "Watch it Dave, you're this close" He stops to show him his index finger and thumb less than an inch apart. "To being thrown out" Tai jokes.

I roll my eyes towards Kari, who is sitting across from me. "I know" She mouths.

"So tell me when you plan on asking my sister out Davis, so I can plan your funeral accordingly"

The two blush at Tai's comment and I can practically hear the wedding bells chiming. If the two of them don't end up married, I'll give up my trust fund! And that's saying a lot. "Shut it Tai" Kari says from across the table.

"Touchy subject sis?" He questions with a half cocked grin.

She glares at him. "No, it's a stupid one, so let's talk about something that isn't" She bites.

I laugh. "So, guys how was the soccer?" I interject quickly.

They respond with a mumble "Fine and Okay" so I suppose that the subject wasn't very interesting. Well, can't blame a girl for trying.

Davis speaks up. "Oh so dude, supposedly Zoe Ishida is single like legit" He tells Tai.

I see Tai's eye brows raise in curiosity and I can't help but feel a little…_jealous. _Zoe was such a bitch, why should he even care?

"True?" He asks.

Davis nods. "Just what I heard" He shrugs.

"Who'd you get it from?" Tai bobs his head towards Davis.

Davis scrolls through his phone. "Ah, Rika" He answers, throwing Tai his phone.

I peer over his shoulder, making no effort to hide my nosiness. It read: _Fwd: Fwd: Ken and Zoe on the outs, looks like for good_

Why is the entire town so interested in the two of them? It's like they're royalty or something. "So Britney and Justin broke up! Who cares!" I say out loud, immediately covering my mouth as the words tumble out. That definitely should've stayed in my head.

Tai throws Davis back his phone before turning to me, a slightly impressed look on his face. "Looks like you do princess" He points out.

I shake my head vehemently. "That's just it, I don't. And I'm tired to hearing about them" I huff. Sure Ken is freakin' hot but Zoe is a bitch and I don't care for her one bit.

"Who's Rika anyway?" I ask quietly, still melancholy.

Tai puts an arm around my shoulder. "Just a girl" He shrugs. "She's cool though, plays soccer on the girls' team" He details.

"Yeah, she's good" Davis adds.

"Think so, Dave?" Tai asks humorously.

Davis gives him the finger. "Yo, Kar's right dude. You're an ass" He responds.

Tai gives a slight shrug. "Meems doesn't mind. Right babe?" He looks over at with those pretty brown eyes and that heartbreaking smile.

So obviously I have to say, "No, I don't"

"She's biased" Kari winks over at me.

"Am not" I disagree, but she's right, I totally am partial to Tai.

Tai places a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Doesn't matter" He says softly, probably soft enough for only me to hear.

Davis pats Kari's thigh. "I'm bored here Kar, let's go to your room and make out" He raises his eye brows up and down ridiculously.

She laughs before smacking his shoulder. "In your dreams, but I do have an awesome record to play you" She bats her eye lashes playfully.

He groans. "Fine, but if I'm gonna sit through your emo rock, you owe me one" He follows her up.

"Yeah right, you're lucky I'm letting you hear this. It's straight off the mixing bored, not gonna be out to the general public for another two months!" I hear her explain animatedly as they go upstairs.

I smile at them, I've been doing a lot of the lately, it feels good. "I hope they invite me to their wedding" I tell Tai contemplatively.

"I'm sure you'll be the first on their list"

"Don't patronize"

"Me? Never" He runs a finger down the bridge of my nose.

I raise an eye brow. "Of course not" I say, sarcasm on the tip of my tongue.

"Quite the cynical" He notices.

"Yeah, and?" I say blankly.

He rubs a thumb over my cheek. "Nothin'." He says simply.

I look up at him, he looks at me. I can feel the heat in his stare and even though its burning me I can't tear my gaze away from his. Like magnets, it's that kind of irrefutable attraction, the kind that makes no sense in denying, so why bother?

And I don't bother resisting it. Because as his lips move closer to mine, mine move closer too. Before long, I feel them against mine and just like before I feel sparks. Sparks and passion, something I never felt with Michael. Even though we're timid, testing the waters, it's comfortable, like it was always meant to happen, just took us too long to get there.

I let my hands around his neck as his supports my back. I feel the other one touch my face and it's the most tender but intimate touch I've ever felt.

Finally, we pull apart, just briefly to catch a breath of air that we both needed. But before long my eyes meet his again and we begin to move closer_._

Like Magnets.

-x-

**A/N: Severely sorry** for the huge delay but things just weren't going our way. Fear not readers, we don't anticipate this happening again for we are now one hundred million percent committed. We just hope you are too. We've worked super hard to give you a story worth your time so spare us just a second and drop a comment or two! As in, **reviews are much appreciated**!

**Huge thanks** to everyone who takes the time out to do it, it means so much! We love you more than life :]

A **special thanks** to: _PrincessJaded_, for kicking Chris in the butt to get this thing started. We were lagging, but we sped up the process for you!

_Pixieface Lust_: You are amazing! Can't wait to see the banner, love you!

Okay, that's it for now.

_Read. Review. Enjoy_.

-**Liya/Xtina**


	8. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 7: **_Show Me What I'm Looking For_

_Fact_: When one door closes…usually, another one opens.

-x-

**July 8th, 2007**

"Tell me again…you made out with Tai!" Sora screeches from the other side of the line.

I hold the phone away from my ear, "Yeah…I did" I almost regret telling her coz now she's like freaking out about it.

She takes a sharp breath. "Mimi, that is huge!" She says excitedly. "I mean not that you haven't made out with guys before coz god knows you definitely have and—

"Sora" I interrupt. "The point?"

"Right, now what I mean is. It's just you know, Tai so it's kinda a big deal because you've been talking about this guy since the minute you got there" She explains. "So, what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy for you babe" She finishes.

Awe, I love this girl. "Thanks Sor. But I don't really know where this leaves us, ya know?" I'm just plain old confused. "It wasn't' awkward or anything actually it felt amazing and so comfortable but there's Matt…" She trails off.

"Brooding Blonde aka boy number two, quite a predicament" She says lazily, I don't think she quite grasps how dramatic the situation really is. Because to Sora, two boys and one girl couldn't make for a better summer, but when you're in the situation and you think you might be falling for both of them, it isn't so fun anymore.

I blow a piece of my hair out of my eyes and lay back on my bed. "It is though, and I mean you know he still hasn't even called me" I complain moodily, I mean it's been what? Three days already.

"So he will, I'm sure whatever love potion you've given these boys won't ware off that easy" She jokes.

But I don't laugh. "Sora, c'mon" I whine. "I need some insight, some perspective, some advice" I tell her.

"Okay, okay. Here's what I think and it's the same advice I've been giving you since Day One. You do what's right for you and have fun, you're on vacation!" She says honestly.

I appreciate it but it doesn't help much. "Thanks Sor" I say anyway. "I wish you were here, you could totally have your pick of either of them" I laugh.

She laughs too. "Gladly" She says through giggles.

"But I really do wish you were here" I say wistfully. "I could use my best friend." Even though I have Kari and she's a great friend, I miss my best girl. She's been there for me since I could remember, since well, ever.

"I miss you too" She says seriously. "But it's only a couple more weeks right? Pretty soon all this boy drama will be behind you, you'll be back in TH and we'll be tanning it up on the beach" She says optimistically.

And as great as that sounds, as much as I miss my friends and god help me, my dad. The thought of leaving Matt and Tai still makes me feel uneasy and as much as I wish there was only one, I know I'd miss them both. "Yeah…" I say, slightly absentminded.

"So, don't sweat it" She says.

I nod. "Okay Sor, I'm gonna go. I'll call you later"

"All right Meems, I'll talk to you soon"

"Bye"

-x-

After showering and dressing I go downstairs, knowing I probably wouldn't find my mom because she'd be at work. I found a post it stuck to the fridge it was from my mother, surprise, surprise. _Mimi—I'll be late today, order out! Love you, Mom_

I sigh a long, dramatic sigh and crumple up the note before throwing it in the garbage. I see the money she's left on the coffee table and stick it in my back pocket. Next to the money were a set of keys to the car, she had told me last night she was car pooling with one of her friends so she'd leave me the car. Another small comfort I was grateful for.

I look in the cabinets for some kind of a snack, chips, cookies, candy, cake, but there isn't' a thing. I probably shouldn't be surprised, my mom has eaten from a carton since I've known her, the fact that she has dishes in the cupboards still kinda shocks me. So I make use of the money she's left and her humble Honda Accord and leave this stupid, boring house.

Initially, I wanna pick up Kari because I hate going out alone but when I notice both her and Tai's cars are gone, I figure they're both out with friends. Which is totally understandable since they _live_ here and all, it makes me miss TH just a little bit more. Because if I was home, there instead of here, I'd be out with my friends too.

So instead, I drive over to the local convenience store and see what I can pick up. Then I'll probably go to the video rental across the street and see if the have _Casablanca_. Even though that's supposed to be the perfect "date" movie, I just love watching it alone. I've never actually watched it with a boy; Sora always said that that was weird, because if there was one movie besides _The Notebook_ a girl would have to force her boyfriend to watch it would be Casablanca. But I dunno, it's a special movie to me and I think a boy would just ruin it.

I walk into the store, hearing the bell marking my arrival. The store clerk is an old man and he gives me a warm smile. "Come over here" He calls from across the register.

I put a finger to my chest. "Me?" I ask, looking around.

He nods, "You're Mimi" He beams.

I walk over slowly. "Yeah, how'd uh, how'd you know?" I ask nervously, not that I have any reason to be since everyone in the town seems to know every detail of my life.

"You're the spitting image of your mother" He grins, "I've been wondering when I'd see you. Nancy was so excited when she told us you were coming" He explains.

I feel my heart swell a little, hearing that my mother really did want me to visit this summer from a complete stranger, made me happy. It made me feel wanted. "Did she?" I ask, not bothering to hide my own grin.

He nods again. "She couldn't stop talking about how much she missed you" He continues.

My smile gets bigger. "Oh, I had no idea…" I say honestly.

He chuckles. "You're very special to her" He assures me.

"Uhm, well thank you Mr…?" I feel a little bad that I don't know him yet he seems to know me.

"Mr. Wilks" He winks.

I smile. "Thank you" I say again.

He nods, "No stop loitering in my store and buy something" He kids and I laugh.

I leave the register and go into the nearest isle, which happens to be candy and snacks. I peruse with out much success and when I look up I see a flash of silver hair.

Hoping that it's Matt, I follow discreetly to the isle where it had retreated. When I finally reach it, it isn't who I'd expected at all… "You again?" She looks me over with a glance.

I try my best not to retort, but just ignore her. "Why do I keep seeing you everywhere?" She demands.

"It's a small town" I respond dully, wanting nothing more than to leave her presence.

"You're the girl that's macking on my brother, right?" She smirks.

She's really beginning to annoy me. "Not really" I deadpan; I don't need to defend myself to her.

She kinks a blonde eye brow. "Sure looked that way" She disagrees.

I sigh loudly. "No, now what is your problem with me?" I ask, though I kind of think I already know the answer to this one. I'm sure it begins with a K and ends with an en.

She rolls her eyes, "You made out with my boyfriend, when you came to a party with Tai Kamiya and ended up spending the night with my brother, so I'd say my _problem_ is with _sluts_" She spits.

Oh no she didn't. "A. Princess Bitchy, you and your boy toy were _not_ even together. And B. I didn't spend the night with your brother" I snap.

She laughs mirthlessly. "You think Matt didn't tell me how you'd gotten so drunk that he had to babysit you that night. And that you threw yourself at him but he didn't want to be with you" She hisses.

I'm sure the shock is etched with in my features because she laughs. "Yeah? And what's more, he isn't even interested in you. He was just trying to make his ex girlfriend jealous"

I feel like something with in me just shattered. I had really believed that this guy liked me, enough to want me, not use me. "You're lying" I whisper, trying to convince myself more than accuse her.

"Really? Well, then why hasn't he called you?" She asks me, looking me straight in the eye with the iciest pair of blue eyes I've _ever_ seen.

I don't have a response; I don't know why he hasn't called me.

She takes advantage of this. "I'll tell you why, because Hana called him" She says mercilessly. "You were just a pawn, _princess_. I hope it was fun while it lasted" She said, an evil glimmer in her eyes.

She brushes past me with out a single word. "Until next time" She winks menacingly.

I stand there, in a mess of confusion and hurt. Watching as everything around me starts to spin.

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_Who Hana? I wouldn't call her that"_

"_What would you call it?"_

"_She's obsessed with me…"_

I remember it vividly, as we laid under that familiar star lit sky. He had seemed so honest, so open, so real. And I trusted him, I trusted him when I had every single reason not to. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when every other person had told me not to. And this is exactly what I get for believing him. Because guys like him, they aren't supposed to be trusted, I can see that now.

A dry laugh tumbles off my lips as I think about my own naïveté. How could I have been so gullible? Did it really take a few simple words and a careful gesture to fool me? Apparently so.

But what this did for me is this: I realize who I should be spending my summer with and it isn't Matt.

I take out my cell phone and dial the number I should've dialed a long time ago.

-x-

I wait outside of my mom's house, big Prada sunglasses over my eyes, over night bag at my feet and a fake smile plastered on my face. I'd left her a note saying exactly how long I'd be gone and why, well the reason I chose to give her. The only thing left to do was leave. But it wouldn't be him if he wasn't late, I could tell as much.

Finally he honks and I smile, he's got his sister and best friend in the back seat.

Kari runs out to me, "This is so spur of the moment" She hugs me. "But I love it, a trip to Dallas, M, you're a genius!" She squeals, throwing my bag over her shoulder.

I grin. "We're gonna have fun" I agree. "Oh and thank god you convinced him to take your car, K, because I don't think Tai's death trap would be able to hand a road trip" I laugh as she puts my bag in the trunk.

"It wasn't easy" She assures me darkly. "It was a half hour battle and I nearly had to strangle him" She opens the door for herself to sit in the back with Davis.

I walk up to the front of the car where Tai is already holding the door open, "Well, that was gentlemanly" I notice, eyeing him warily.

He places a chaste kiss on my cheek, "Just how I roll baby" He grins, shutting the door behind me.

I refrain from kicking my arms and legs in excitement because he makes me feel so special. It really makes me see that I didn't have to put up with Michael and his mistreatment all those years when I could have it so much better. I could have someone like Tai and I do deserve him. "Nancy isn't going to freak out is she?" Davis asks from the back seat.

I shake my head. "I don't think so, I mean I left her note and stuff so it should be okay" I tell him. "If not, she's got my number" I shrug a shoulder.

Tai starts the car and begins to drive off our street.

Kari taps me on the shoulder with the dull corner of something plastic. "Road mix" She clarifies, handing me the C.D.

"Oh no, not more emo shit" Davis groans.

Tai shakes his head. "No fuckin' way, Kar you needa get less depressing music because I can't listen to this shit" He says, in clear agreement with Davis.

But I think every single person in this car knows who's gonna win the argument. And I just love how the pixie gets everything she wants from these guys. "Get better taste in music" She snaps back. "Besides, if you think I'm gonna listen something along the lines of "Fifty Cent" She air quotes. "You're dead wrong"

I laugh. "I'm putting in the c.d K" I ensure her.

"Thanks Meems" She grins at me through the rear view.

"They just played us man" Davis sighs from the back.

Tai glances at me. "This one time" He smiles, one of those smiles that make my knees go weak.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. "You'll be happy later" I promise.

He raises his eye brows. "I'll hold you to that"

"You can"

"Then I will"

"Good"

I push in Kari's C.D and turn the volume up just high enough.

Things were starting to look up now and while the day had started off bad enough, I feel like it can only get better. And when I glance over at Tai, looking at lazy smile on his face, I know it will be.

I put my lips to his ear. "Kiss me?" I whisper.

He chokes out a laugh. "I'm driving" He points out.

I kink an eye brow. "A small one, come on. Live on the edge" I goad lightly, my lips barely an inch away from his.

He shakes his head and just when I'm about to settle back in my seat, he catches my chin. "You really are something" He says, before kissing me.

"Tai!" Kari reprimands from the back.

I pull away, "You shouldn't have done that, it was very dangerous" I scold, a small grin on my face.

"What can I say? I like to live on the edge"

-x-

We stop at a McDonalds an hour away from Dallas. "Do you _have_ to pee every five minutes?" Tai asks frustratedly.

Kari glares up at him. "Don't be a jerk, we haven't stopped in like an hour" She shoves his shoulder.

"Besides" I come to her aid. "My legs were cramping" I say honestly, wrapping my hands around his arm and laying my head on his shoulder.

"And I'm hungry man" Davis chimes in.

Tai heaves a sigh. "I'm clearly outnumbered, sorry I wanted to get to Dallas with in a reasonable time frame" He says sarcastically.

I grab his face. "Don't be so moody" I shake his head back and forth lightly. "You're ruining the party" I wink.

He wraps an arm around my waist. "I'll try to be more chipper" He amends.

I lay my head on his chest. "Good" I smile, nuzzling his shirt.

His kisses the top of my head. "Ewh, guys, come on!" Kari calls from behind us.

Tai turns around. "Didn't you have to use the bathroom, Kar?" He asks, nodding towards the restrooms.

"Oh thanks god" She breathes out, running towards it.

"She's got a weak bladder" Davis laughs.

"Hey" Tai says sharply. "Don't talk about my sister's bladder" He says, trying to hide his grin.

Davis ignores him. "How do you put up with this douche?" He asks me, clearly kidding. "I dunno Meems, when you finally realize what an ass Tai is, give me a call" He nods towards me, a ridiculous smirk on his face.

I wrap my arms around Tai's neck. "I don't see that happening, but I'll keep you posted" I say, keeping my eyes locked with Tai's.

He kisses my nose. "This was a good idea" He says, low enough for only me to hear.

I nod. "What can I say? I guess I'm just a genius" I shrug impassively.

Tai kisses me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Ugh, can you guys like not, for two seconds?" Kari says disgustedly behind us.

I giggle. "You should make out with Davis, K, then you wouldn't feel so left out" I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Gag me with a spoon first" She deadpans.

I laugh again, slipping my hand in Tai's larger one. "You're gonna marry him someday Kar and that's the day I'm gonna get to say I told you so" I warn her.

She shakes her head. "Yeah the same day hell freezes over and Tai actually opens his History textbook"

"Those aren't very good odds" Tai mentions.

I make a face. "You'll both see" I say, completely convinced.

Davis is already sitting at a table, nearly done with his burger when we reach him. "How did you eat so fast?" I balk.

"They're disgusting. You should see Tai, you'd never look at food the same" Kari answers.

I stare up at him. "Please remember your table manners when we eat" I request.

He chuckles, "Anything for you" He smiles into my hair.

God…did he have to be so smooth? He's so sexy and on top of that he always knows exactly what to say to give me butterflies. "You better mean that"

"I do" he says honestly and I don't doubt his word. If there's anything Tai's been with me, it's honest and that's all I really ask for. That, and he makes me feel like I'm special.

_Save me, I'm lost  
__Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
__I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused  
__Show me what I'm looking for_

-x-

By the time we get to Dallas, its dark enough that we can't do much of anything. I want to go shopping and maybe see a couple of sights but it'll have to wait until tomorrow, I suppose. We could probably go out, see what kind of night clubs are around here but I have a feeling Tai and Davis probably won't let me and Kari have much fun. If I do go out, it'll have to be just girls.

Tai suggests a hotel and I figure it's the best idea because there is no way in hell I'm sleeping in the car.

"Two rooms please" Tai says to the concierge. "One with a double bed" He shoots Davis a glare. Me and Kari had decided we were going to be roommates, leaving Davis and Tai together.

I stifle a giggle behind my palm. "Sorry Tai" I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He gives me mock look of annoyance before kissing the side of my head. "Yeah, yeah"

He gives Tai two sets of keys for two rooms next to each other. "The bathroom joins, so knock" He deadpans as we're leaving.

"Great, now I have to be afraid to go to the bathroom!" Kari says, in aggravation.

I laugh. "The boys will behave" I give them both stern glares.

I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket, when I take it out to glance at the number, it's one I don't really recognize. I squint at it, "Aren't you gonna get that?" Tai points at my phone.

I hesitate, "No" I shrug, pressing end call before tucking it back in my pocket.

"Okay, this is your room" Tai jabs a thumb towards the door we're standing in front of.

Davis sighs gratefully. "Good, coz I am beat!" He goes to put his hand on the door knob.

"Not yours, idiot, the girls'" He clarifies.

Davis' face falls.

Kari rolls her eyes and takes the key from Tai. "Good night" She says sharply, opening the door. "C'mon Meems" She nods inside.

"Coming" I look up at Tai.

He leans down and kisses me softly. "Sorry we got here so late" He apologizes, scratching the back of his head.

I touch his face. "Thank you for coming" I say honestly. "But we're going shopping tomorrow" I smile wickedly.

"Oh no" Tai groans.

I kiss his cheek. "Oh yes" I say softly.

"Whatever you want" He concedes.

-x-

"So what exactly is going on with you and my brother?" Kari questions as we share a carton of ice cream.

I don't really know how to answer that. "Just fun, I guess" I mumble. "I don't really think I can put a label on it, K" I say truthfully.

She nods in acceptance. "He really does like you though, ya know"

I know. Which is what makes all this harder. "Yeah…but I like him too" I remind her, which I do. And the more I get to know him, the more I like him. As for Matt, well that's history, practically ancient.

"You guys are thoroughly nauseating" She wrinkles her nose playfully.

I lightly push her shoulder. "I'm telling you Kar, just hook up with Davis—

"No more! No more innuendos about me and Davis, I can't!" She interrupts me with a shriek.

I laugh. "Whatever you say, Kar, but just so you know, I bet if you gave Davis half a chance you'd probably fall in love—

She silences me with a withering stare, I lock my lips. "Enough said" I swear.

She gives me a curt nod. "Now, tell me something. Are you over this pseudo obsession you had with the infamous Matt Ishida?" She asks.

I let out a long breath. "Definitely" I say solidly. "No doubt in my mind" I continue.

She gives me a wary look. "And you're sure?" She asks, slightly suspicious.

I sigh in annoyance, "Yes, K, I am"

She puts her hands up. "All right, just asking" She says.

"But what about you? If not Davis, then who?" I ask, changing the subject.

Her eyes widen slightly, before she looks away. "Hey, what is it?" I ask, was it serious? Like, she seems spooked.

She bites her lip. "I really don't think I can say"

"Kar, no way. Spill!" I pat her knee impatiently.

"You won't get it. I'm not supposed to _like_ him" She whispers.

A little tiny light bulb in my head goes off, it must be Davis! She spent all these years denying it but it has to be him! "I won't judge you" I promise.

She looks up at me. "You won't understand" She says stubbornly.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me. And I swear I won't even say anything to anyone" I bargain.

"Not even Tai?"

I shake my head. "Not even Tai, if that's what you want" I ensure her.

"Especially not Tai" She amends.

I agree to her terms and conditions.

"Well before the school year ended" She starts. "The Dean of Education called me into his office—

"Omygod! Kari, tell me you aren't crushing on an older man!" I squeal out an interruption.

She shoots me a withering stare. "No, now listen" She waives me down.

"Well he tells me that he needs me to do him a favor, and no it wasn't a sexual one" She gives me a pointed glance.

I snicker behind my palm.

"Okay, well I ask him what and he tells me that there's a student he wants me to tutor" She continues. "I obviously don't say no, because I've been tutoring kids for a while, then he tells me it's because the guy wouldn't go to summer school and I was basically his last hope of passing to the next grade" She explains.

I nod for her to continue.

"So immediately, I'm like great a rich kid who thinks he can get whatever he wants but it gets worse" She says gravely. "He tells me that the student is Tk" She finishes.

"The other Ishida!" I gasp, he's the supposed "cute and sensitive but a jerk" one.

"Yeap" She confirms. "So, I'm all like, no way in hell because if there is anyone who deserves to go to summer school and not basketball camp it's that asshole" She rants. "But the Dean's all like, if you do this it'll count as your community service and so I finally agreed coz he was practically begging"

I raise an eye brow. "So then?" I prompt.

"Well, he's late to our first meeting" She says distastefully and in Kari World that's a capital offense, trust me I know. I swear to God, I will never be late to another lunch date with her again!

"No way, did you skin him alive?" I ask, feeling terrible for the boy.

She laughs. "No, but I should have" She mumbles. "But anyway, so he sits there and acts like I'm supposed to just do all his work for him. Like that was my job or something and oh let me tell you what really pissed me off! I'm like, "aren't you going to do any work?" he goes, "I'm here, aren't I" and he has the nerve to smirk about it!" She says, practically hysterical.

I do my best not to laugh, "Go on" I urge.

"But we get through it and by the end I think he may have even learned something" She continues. "And the more I get to know him—

"The more you think you like him?" I finish for her, knowing the feeling.

She takes a minute before nodding. "But it's not right, is it? I mean we're two different people from two completely different worlds" She sighs. "It can't happen" She says decisively.

I shake my head in disagreement. "I don't think any of that should matter" I tell her honestly. "The only thing that matter is how you feel about him and how he feels about you, all that other stuff is just crap" I says simply.

She looks up at me, confused. "I just don't think it's that easy" She isn't convinced.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you it'll be easy but nothing that's worth it ever is. I'm just saying, don't let something great pass you by" I shrug a shoulder. "And honestly, _he_ hasn't given you any reason to doubt him, yet has he?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No"

"So think about what _you_ know about him, first hand, because if you make you decisions based on other people and what they say, you're only gonna end up with a whole lot of regret"

She runs a hand over her face. "I just don't know. I wish I never took this job" She groans, falling back into the bed.

I chuckle light, running my fingers over her hair. "You'll figure this out, K, and I'll help you however I can" I smile.

"Thanks" She says gratefully, pulling me into a hug.

"No problem" I wrap my arms around her small frame.

-x-

_Fact_: Advice. I can give it but can't take it.

-x-

**A/N: **We tried to get this up yesterday but FF wouldn't let our penname update, for some gay reason. Anyway, hopefully you like it.

**Chapter** Title comes from a song called Show Me What I'm Looking For: by _Carolina Liar_. We **don't own it!**

**R**ead. **R**eview. **E**njoy

-Liya and Chris 3


	9. Something Real, Make it Timeless

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 8: **_Something Real, Make it Timeless_

_Fact:_ When it's meant to happen, there's no stopping it.

-x-

**July 9th, 2007**

So maybe I'd been rash in my decision to cut Matt out of my life. This epiphany came to me late last night when I found myself dreaming about him. He was the Leonardo Dicaprio to my Kate Winslet in our epic romance. Okay, now Titanic is not the best analogy to define a relationship, I agree, especially since the leading guy _dies_. But it did remind me that maybe we have a little ways left to go.

That maybe I shouldn't have believed Zoe so quickly, after all, the girl has a pretty vicious vendetta against me (but puh-lease, like Ken is even _worth _all that) so it would be fitting that she'd sabotage any chance me and Matt had. But there's a part of me that doubts every intention he has towards me. And that scares the _hell_ out of me. So where does that leave me, back at square one, with two boys and whole lot of mixed feelings.

"Hey, you okay?" Tai puts a hand on my shoulder.

I blink up at him, "Oh yeah. Just thinking." I slip my hand into his as we walk along the pier.

He hesitates, "You sure?" He asks, slightly skeptical.

I nod immediately. "Sure." I smile up at him. "It's really pretty here." I hastily change the subject.

I see the makings of a frown before he looks away. "Yeah, it is." He agrees, staring out at the setting sun. "How was shopping?"

I shrug a shoulder. "The same. I expected the sales to be a little better but I was disappointed." I answer. "But I found a really nice dress for Davis's birthday party." I don't feel like leaving here, but I promised my mom I'd be back by tonight.

He puts a finger to his lips. "Surprise party." He grins.

"Right. Right." I acknowledge. "Don't worry he doesn't have a clue." I assure him. Kari and I had spent the majority of this two day vacation verbally planning it. We want it to be awesome, especially Kari. She really wants him to have a good time.

I lay my head softly on his chest. "Will you be my date?" I ask quietly.

He grins into my hair. "Shouldn't I ask you that?" He jokes. "You're takin' some of my thunder here."

I laugh. "Fine, forget I asked." I propose.

"No, I can't. You asked and now I have to accept." He sighs.

"Or decline." I point out.

He shakes his head. "I'd be crazy if I did." He says softly. "Yeah, yeah." He scratches the back of his head. "I'll go with you."

I stop, reaching up to grab his forearm so I could stop him too. "As a date?" I ask into his eyes.

He gives a small chuckle. "As a date." He accepts.

I throw my arms around him. "We're gonna have so much fun." I say into his ear. And it won't be like the last party either, where I'll get drunk because he was making out with some girl and end the night with Matt. It's going to be special and proper and we're going to have a great time because I won't let anything ruin this. I have to prove to myself that Tai's the guy I should be spending my summer with. Not Matt.

As if on queue though, my phone began to vibrate against my pockets. I'm no psychic but I know whose calling. The same person that's been calling and texting all weekend (aside from my mother).

Matt Ishida.

-x-

"So tell me again, why I should be _flattered_ that Zoe Ishida hates me?" I ask Kari as we pack up our room.

Kari throws me a patient look. "Well, firstly, Zoe _hates_ everyone. She's just a hag bitch from hell like that." She says quickly. "But she specially hates you, M and that's because you challenge her alpha girl status." She explains.

I'm still not following this logic. "Huh?" I ask confusedly. "I don't get it, K. You're gonna have to dumb it down a little more." I advise her.

She sighs. "Mimi, you're super gorgeous and you're new." She begins. "Before you got here, every guy wanted to get with Zoe Ishida and that was great for her because it kept Ken coming back. Now all of sudden all these guys want you and Ken just interested anymore." The light bulb goes off in my head now.

"Hold up. Malibu Barbie is jealous of _me_? Seriously?" I ask, my jaw is just about hitting the floor.

Kari rolls her eyes. "As if it's so hard to believe. Come on, Meems, you're _hot_." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Okay so I'll admit, I know I'm hot. But Zoe is seriously pretty, like I hate her and all, but credit where credit is due and the girl is supermodel material. Not that that's a surprise since the entire family is amazingly good looking.

"But it's just, Zoe is probably prettier than I am." I admit, not that I'd ever tell the hag bitch that. "So why is she worried?" I ask, I'm still not clear on the whole "jealous" thing.

Kari shoves a shirt into her duffel bag. "Because, M. Not only are you hot but you have a personality that people can actually stand." She throws me my pajama pants.

"Oh, well thanks." I say with a grin. "I dunno K. I just think she's spiteful and wants to mess with me." I disagree.

Kari raises a shoulder. "Whatever the case is, the girl has some serious issues." She says with a mirthless laugh.

"Definitely." Now that's one thing I can attest to. But still, I couldn't help but feel like there was more to Zoe Ishida then meets the eye. When I first got here, I thought she was a bitch because she's pretty. But the more I see her and the more I feel like I get to know her, it's like something deeper is the reason for the way she is. Like the confrontation with Ken, I mean it didn't look like a game to her. It looked like she really did have feelings for him and if only she could let him see that, maybe things would be different.

And maybe it's a little weird to think but I almost feel sorry for her.

I sigh. "Enough about her though." I say finally. "I need to talk to you about the other Ishida." I grin when she groans at the mention of him.

"What's there to talk about? Mimi, I already told you everything!" She persists.

"Maybe so. But I've had all night and all day to think about it." I ignore her protests. "And I've come to a decision." I tell her smugly.

"Oh you have, have you?" She asks with a roll of her eyes. "Then enlighten me, how should I handle my love life." She says sarcastically.

I laugh, "Okay so here's what I think. I think you like TK." I zipper my bag shut. "I also think you like Da—

"Don't." She cuts me off sharply. "Don't even go there." She's damn serious about this.

"Fine but me thinks the lady doth protest too much." It's the only line by Shakespeare I can bother to remember.

_And I ain't missin' you at all_

She sticks her tongue out at me. "And I think you're focusing on my guy problems to get away from yours." She says with a shrug.

_Since you been gone…away_

And yeah it's harsh but damn it she's not wrong. I've been avoiding thinking about Matt and Tai (especially thinking about them at the same time) all weekend. But it hasn't worked and I've tried to convince myself that I don't miss Matt but I do. I really do. In the short time me and him spent together, he did something to me. Something I don't understand and something I can't explain. But there's that one thing that I can't put my finger on, that I can't decide but it's there.

The way I am with Tai is completely different than with Matt. Tai brings out the light, fun side of me and I love him for that. But Matt? Well he has just a completely different effect on me. I become this stuttering, stupid, love-struck little girl and I hate it. But I can't complain. Because the more I try to stay away from him, wipe him from my memory and say goodbye, the less I want to. To the point where staying away from him for good almost makes me hyperventilate.

And God damn it, it's not right. It's not fair and it's infuriating.

_And I ain't missin' you_

Because no matter how much I want to let go of him, write him off as the past and move on. I can't.

I've been trying for days to convince myself that he isn't good for me. That he doesn't care about me. That he's absolutely the worst thing for me. Yet, I can't seem to believe a word of it. And now? Now, I'm just tired.

Tired of pretending, tired of acting and tired of believing that I don't miss him. Because, in reality, I do.

_No matter what I might say_

-x-

The ride back from Dallas is quiet and peaceful. It was dark and we were tired so while Tai drove, Kari and Davis slept and I just hummed along to songs on Kari's CD. The girl had pretty good taste in music, once you got past the screaming that is. Tai kept giving me secret glances when he thought I wasn't paying attention but I caught every single one. Probably coz I was looking at him too.

How lovesick is that?

But he just makes me feel so _special_. Even though he barely knows me, it's like he sees right through me and into the person I wanna be. It's a funny feeling but I like it. And more than that, I'm comfortable with him. Like I don't have to be anything or anyone other than Mimi. That's someone I haven't been a while and he brings it out in me. It's something I'm grateful for and it's the _best_ thing about him.

"I can be me when I'm with you." I utter quietly, it's a line from a song.

I'm sure he doesn't get it, I doubt he listens to Taylor Swift, but he gives me a smile anyway. "That's nice." He murmurs, leaning over to press a kiss the side of my forehead.

"But I mean it, Tai." I say quietly. "You make me want to stay here and not leave." That's the first time I've ever said that out lout before. In fact, I didn't even know I felt this way until it came out. But I guess it isn't all that surprising, I've gotten real close to him and Kari these few days, it's only natural to feel _some_ kind of attachment.

He chuckles. "Well, then I guess I'm doing something right, huh?" He asks with a smirk.

I lightly push his face back to the road. "Don't let it go to your head." I say with a roll of my eyes.

He laughs. "I've said this before but Mimi Tachikawa, you really are something." He says with a shake of his head.

"Well thank you." I nod curtly; I'm taking it as a compliment.

He looks ahead. "Did you have fun?" He questions.

"Yeah, it was great. Thank you." I smile up at him.

He nods. "I'm glad then." Tai says honestly. "You're different, Mimi. I like that about you." He goes on to say.

Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Am I like a freak or something? "Oh…" I trail off, for once at a loss for words.

"Not in a bad way at all." He corrects quickly. "It's just, when everyone is all the same for your whole life. It's nice when someone—

"Different?" I supply with a kinked eye brow.

He gives a soft chuckle. "Yes. Comes along." He finishes. "And in a lot of ways, it's nice to know you haven't really changed." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him confusedly.

He shrugs a shoulder. "You're still the girl you were the last time I saw you and that's…" He pauses. "It's hard to do, Mimi." He says after a minute.

He just isn't making any sense to me. "I don't get what you mean, Tai." I frown.

He glances at me. "Well, I mean, when we last met, right? You were this kind of loud, a little annoying, but completely adorable girl." He starts. "You always said exactly what you were feeling and you really didn't care what anyone thought of you. I was always impressed by that." He admits.

Now here's where this gets tricky. Because not only do I have no idea who this girl he's talking about is, I barely remember talking to him at all the last time I was here. So what does that say about me?

"You always looked more interested in Sora, than me." I confide softly. "You guys got along good."

He doesn't deny that. "Yeah but that's cos she played soccer better than any _guy_ I knew." He laughs. "I was so surprised and embarrassed. She almost beat me!"

I try to laugh it off but his words stick in my head. I've become so much less of the person I used to be that it hurts.

-x-

**July 10th, 2007**

"Of course my mother was waiting up for me." I inform my redheaded best friend through the phone. Which is the only way I can speak to her.

"And did she go into super bitch mother mode in two point five seconds?" Sora asks expectantly.

I laugh. "Surprisingly nope. She just asked me if I had a good time with Tai." I explain, flicking on red nail polish onto my toe.

I cradle the phone between my ear and shoulder. "Wow. Now that's huge. Any idea why?" She asks.

"Nope. Except that she's really trying with me." I say simply. "She wants to be my friend first sort of thing." I tell her.

"Well there's a three sixty in the span of two years." She notices.

I thought so too. "But hey, it's not like I'm gonna complain." I say complacently. "Whether she's doing it for me or for her, I don't care, as long as we're not fighting." I sigh.

"Fair enough. Now would you please just tell me what you're hiding." She says quickly. "And don't try to deny it because I am your best friend I can see through your crap." She says sternly.

I give a nervous laugh. "Sora, I have no idea what you're talking about." I play off, pretty badly though.

Sora snorts loudly. "Okay. Come on M, you have to tell me." She presses. "And I think it has something to do with a certain uber hot blonde who shall remain nameless." She hints.

Another laugh. "Seriously, Elmo. I really am not hiding anything." Is it lying when you're withholding information?

"Mimi." She says firmly in the motherly tone she tends to take on. "Seriously chick, out with it." She prompts.

I sigh loudly, there's no use pretending any more. "I guess you could say it's about Matt." I say grudgingly. "Well him and his sister." I clear up.

"That skinny blonde bitch?" Sora specifies.

"Sounds about right." I answer. "She pretty much told me Matt had no feelings for me and was using me to get his girlfriend jealous." I give her the cliff notes version of the altercation between me and Barbie bitch.

"Pfft. I call bull shit!" Sora says loudly. "She's just trying to get in your head Meems, you know it!" She says heatedly.

I wish I knew it, but I don't. "I told you about what people say about him, Sor. I mean he's got a bad rep and my own mother isn't comfortable with me—

"Mimi, obviously your mom won't be comfortable with you and him but who cares?" She interrupts. "She probably isn't all that comfortable with Tai either." She points out.

"Okay, fine. But Sora, he just, I dunno…" I don't really have an argument.

"Meems, I love you and if I thought someone wasn't good for you or good enough for you I'd tell you straight away." She reminds me. "It's just, Mimi he hasn't given you any reason _not_ to trust him, nothing. He's only ever been good to you…" And damn it. She's so right, so incredibly, positively, absolutely right.

Like a punch to the gut, the air is knocked out of me. "How could I be so stupid!" I yell in frustration. "Sora, you, like always, are right! And now, he probably thinks I'm such a bitch!" I say in aggravation. I want to pull my own hair out I'm so mad.

"You got caught up and you wanted to protect yourself, that's fine. I'm sure that manipulative whore planted all sorts of horrible things in your head." She says sympathetically. "It's really not your fault, but now. Just go make things right, hmm?" She suggests.

"Like I could even face him now!" How retarded am I? "I mean, S, I totally blew this one." I sink into a pile of defeat.

Sora clicks her tongue. "No way, you are not giving up." She forbids.

But doesn't she get how totally mortified I am at this point?! "Sor, you're not getting it. He's been calling and texting me all weekend and I ignored him. Hard core!" I moan in despair.

And fuck! He's so _hot_.

"Tell him your phone broke." She says smoothly.

"And lie? Yeah that's great start." I say sarcastically.

"What do you care, you're leaving in a month!" She keeps reminding me of the same thing.

I shake my head. "But S, what about Tai? What do I do about him?" How hard it is being torn between two.

"Nothing. Roll with it, babe. You've been dealt a good hand." She giggles.

But she just doesn't get it. The game gets hard when there are feelings involved, which I hate to say, but there are. I think I've really fallen for Tai.

And with Matt? Well I see myself falling for him too and that's another thing that scares the _shit_ out of me.

"I don't know, Sora." I say distractedly. "I wish there was some way—

My mom interrupts me mid sentence with a knock to my door. "Mimi?" She peeks her head in.

"Hold on S." I mumble, putting my hand over the mouth piece.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"There's someone at the door to see you." She says and before I have the chance to ask who, she's gone.

I'm really not in any mood for visitors, at all. "I have to call you back, Sor." I sigh.

"Everything okay?" She asks cautiously.

"I think so, I've just got a visitor." I ensure. "I'll let you know when I get back, kay?" I get off my bed carefully (I spent a while on my toe nails).

"Okay, but please do." She requests.

I laugh lightly. "I will. Love you Sor." I smile.

"Ditto."

"Bye." I click off the phone and throw it on my bed.

Slipping my feet into flip flops I leave my room to go downstairs so I can ask my mother who's at the door. But once I get down the stairs she isn't in the kitchen and I get the sense she did this on purpose. She always liked surprising me, even though I hate them.

I groan before walking out towards the door.

For the second time in two days, I have to pick my jaw up off the floor. "M-matt?" I'm a dork. A stuttering dork.

He gives me a head nod. "Come out? I have to talk to you." His voice is so pretty and God is he _sexy_. I just wanna…

"Uh, oh. Sure." So among other things, this boy _must_ be psychic. How the hell else could he know how bad I needed to see him?

He smirks at my eloquence, I'm sure, as I close the door behind me. "So, it's been a while." I start off lamely, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

He glances at me. "Unfortunately." He murmurs.

"I guess that's my fault." I own up sheepishly.

He gives me a knowing look. "Yeah, so why is that?" he questions, his tone seems a bit annoyed. But I don't blame him, I'd be majorly PO'd too if a guy told me he wanted to see me then left me high and dry.

As much as I understand his curiosity, I really don't wanna tell him the reason. At all. Because it would A.) make me look like a total idiot and B.) embarrass me to death. "It's complicated?" I say instead.

But he doesn't look like he's buying it. "I called you, texted you, left you messages? What happened to you this weekend?" He's seriously pissed. Damn it.

"I was um, I was in Dallas." I squeak. What is it about this guy that makes me act like a total _girl_. And by that I mean, pre-pubescent and in middle school.

He looks at me with raised eye brows, it's the first time in days I get a good view of his eyes. They're even more breathtaking than I remembered, right now they're a brilliant cobalt like the sea before a storm. "By yourself?" I know what he's getting at.

I reluctantly shake my head. "With Kari." I don't know if I should mention Tai…

"Oh." He seems okay with my answer.

So I don't bother letting him know Tai and Davis were there. "Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just i…" My speech falters. What do I say? Do I tell him about what his whore of a sister told me? Or should I lie, like Sora said.

He stares at me expectantly, my mouth still open.

"I left my charger at home." I'm lying. God Damn it, I'm lying through my teeth. "I only got your messages this morning." But it doesn't stop and in the pit of my stomach, I feel like this will come back and bite me in the ass.

"All right." He nods and it kills me even more that he believes me. At least if he looked skeptical, I wouldn't feel as bad about lying to him.

"And then I was on the phone with Sora, my best friend, all morning and I didn't have the chance to get back to you." I say quickly, at least that part is basically true. If you overlook the fact that it was Sora who pointed out I should talk to him in the first place.

But he doesn't look like he minds. "Well, at least this way I got to come see you." He smiles a half smile and I'm surprised I'm still standing.

Did I mention this guy is super freakin' _Hot_!

"Thank you, for coming." I say softly. "I don't know if I would've had the nerve to come see you." I admit.

He stops in front of me. "Why?" He asks, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Coz, I didn't get back to you and all." I say, my cheeks glowing pink in embarrassment. "I didn't want you think I was ignoring you and then I jus thought it was too late. I wasn't sure what to say…" What's the phrase Lindsay Lohan used in Mean Girls when she couldn't shut up?

Oh yeah. Word Vomit.

Matt chuckles, probably at my stupidity. "Well, then I guess you're happy to see me." He says, his voice his husky and deeper.

I nod slowly. "Yes." I say shamelessly, he just has no idea how happy.

He runs a hand through his hair, his other hand closing over my upper arm. "Feelings are mutual." He says, his voice is barely above a whisper.

I bite my lip and look away. "Really?" I ask cynically, staring at my feet.

I feel a hand tuck under my chin as he firmly brings me up to look into his eyes. "Yes." His voice is hard and sure.

I swallow thickly. "You're not…you aren't just trying to get." The words die on my lips, I can't bring myself to ask him about all the horrible things Zoe told me. "Sorry."

"Ask me." His voice is almost commanding.

I don't know if I should, but I do know I would have to sooner or later. Why not make this even more humiliating? "Are you trying to get your girlfriend back?" I don't put it in the words that Zoe used, because they sounded harsh.

He looks taken aback, he drops my arm. "No." He says after a minute. "Didn't I make that pretty damn clear the night I took you out?" He asks, a little angry.

I take a few steps back. "Yeah but I just wanted to make sure." I narrow my eyes at him, he has no right to get mad at me. I mean he does, but not for this.

He nods after a second. "No, you're right. Sorry." He says gruffly.

"It's fine." I waive off.

I walk closer to him again. "So, did you miss me?" I ask him more to flirt than anything else. I can be pretty charming myself.

He gives a short laugh. "What do you think, princess?" He retaliates.

"I think you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't." I say with new found confidence.

He laces an arm around my waist. "Yeah?" His face is awfully close to mine.

"Yeah…" I trail off softly. "I'm sorry for no—

He cuts me off in the most shocking way possible. Just when I think he's all out of surprises, he goes and kisses me!

It's completely different when I'm kissing Matt than when I first kissed Tai.

This kiss is confident and passionate. It's rough and hungry and amazing. With in seconds I can feel myself pressing into him, feeling him against me. I hear his heartbeat in my ears and feel his hands on my back, on my waist.

I tangle my fingers in his soft blonde hair as one of his hands steadies behind my head. When his tongue darts over my bottom lip, my mouth opens under him.

"Mimi!" My mom yells from down the street and immediately we pull apart.

I'm so annoyed at my mom I could… "What?!" I turn around, slipping my fingers in Matt's.

He laughs quietly dropping a kiss into my hair.

My mother jogs up to me and Matt. "Hey, I was looking for you." She informs me. "Hello again Matt." She greets.

"Mrs. Tachikawa." He says politely.

"Well, I'm right here." I gesture around the neighborhood. "So you can go back home." I smile sweetly but I make sure my eyes tell her to go.

She gives me a wink. "Okay sweetheart." She pats my hand before walking back.

"Sorry…" I trail off.

"Quit apologizing to me."

I forgot, he hates it when I say sorry. "Right. Sor—" I cut myself off this time.

"Look, I didn't come here just to kiss you." He grins and when he does, I just wanna squeal.

But I maintain my cool, for once. "Oh really? Then what did you come here for?" I raise an eye brow.

"To ask you out again." He says plainly.

Boy… "Sure, when?" I make sure I don't sound _too_ eager.

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Saturday?"

Shit! That's Davis's party! To which, might I add, I'm going to with Tai! "Friday instead?" I ask meekly.

"As in tomorrow?" And I forgot that tomorrow's also Friday! Damn it!

I nod. "Yeah."

"That anxious to see me again?" He asks and if it wasn't so hot I'd smack him for being so cocky.

I roll my eyes. "Don't inflate your ego." I smile.

He smirks. "Fine, fine." He concedes. "So tomorrow at eight?"

"It's a date."

He drops a quick kiss to my lips. "See you then." He touches my face before turning to leave.

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
Now if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out._

-x-

_Fact_: I'm screwed.

-x-

**A/N: **We are sorrier than you all know for this way too long delay. It was all too much and way too long. **SORRY**! I hope this makes up for it, regardless of how short it might be (we just wanted to get it up!) lol.

Okay, so many of you were begging for more _Mimato_ and there it is! We think Mimi was being a bit too cold to Matt, he didn't really do anything. And it's not his fault he's got a horrible, conniving, bitch for a sister.

**Allusions**: -Kate Winslet and Leonardo Dicaprio played "Rose and Jack" in the romantic tragedy _Titanic_.  
-"Hag (Bitch) From Hell" is what the twins call Aphrodite in the _House of Night_ series. Liya is kind of completely and totally in love with the books so obviously the subtle reference was her doing.  
-Taylor Swift is a country singer, the song Mimi was referring to is called _I'm Only Me When I'm With You._

**The Soundtrack**—  
_Divine Intervention_: **Taking Back Sunday  
**_Missing You_: **Tyler Hilton**

Hope you guys aren't too mad and hope you like this chapter. We did work rather hard on it!

**Reviews** are great so drop one and make us happy!

Love, love and more love!  
-Chris&Liya


	10. A Tangled Web Weaved

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 9: **_A Tangled Web Weaved_

_Oh, I should have never laid eyes on you  
__Now I'm tangled up, what can I do?  
__Oh, I, I should have never laid eyes on you  
__And I'm tangled up, what can I do?  
__What can I do?_

-x-

Okay so I know going out with two boys simultaneously (while having an on/off boyfriend back home) makes me seem like a ho. But I'm not! I swear! Before I came here I only even ever dated one guy (enter the asshole that is Michael) and we never went further than making out (well, we made it half way to third but his mom came in…embarrassing), which means yes I am a (_gasp)_ virgin.

Not that Michael didn't try, poor boy, he really did. It just never really felt right. I think somewhere along the way (probably between tenth and eleventh grade) he got tired of waiting. At first it kinda hurt he cheated on me but then it didn't matter anymore. Why? Well I thought it was because I "_loved_" (pfft, as if) him. But now, I think it's because I never really cared about him. We just were, and that's all there was to it.

Here though…here I catch myself giving more and more thought to the big bad sex issue. Why? Probably because I'm in nonstop contact with two of the _hottest_ guys I've ever seen in my entire life…_duh_. More than that, I'm always kissing them or like…I dunno (being a ho?) and it's all I can do to keep my freakin' thoughts out of the damn gutter. It's like, get a hold of yourself girl, this is so not you!

I mean, I'm no saint Mary (was she a saint?) or anything like that, but with Michael I never felt the need to rip my clothes off and… oh god I really _am_ a ho.

It's worse than that though because it isn't just about sex (all though I'm thinking about it a whole lot lately) I wanna _be_ with these guys. _Both_ of them. And that is _so_ not right. It's absolutely fucked up and completely unfair. But what's a girl to do? When you've got two amazing guys in one vacation. Ask yourself honestly, would you do anything differently than me? And if so, tell me what! Because I am so lost, it isn't funny.

Coz I've got two great guys, a whole lot of mixed feelings and _way_ too much drama.

-x-

**July 11th, 2007**

Like every other morning, I begin it with a call to my girl.

"So hold up. In between road tripping with Tai and making out with Matt, you had time to _call_ me." That's Sora for you, all drama and sarcasm.

I laugh anyway because it's so damn good to hear my best friend's voice. "I've been all over the place, S. I'm sorry." I apologize. "After I got back inside—

"From making out with Matt." She supplies.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, yes." Gosh…why do I sound like such a _whore_. "My mom took me out to dinner which was her way of trying to pry the juicy details out of me." I inform her.

"And how much did you tell her?" She asks cautiously.

My mom might be a helluva lot cooler now than she was before but it doesn't mean she'd be okay with me semi-dating two boys. "Not much. I think she might've seen us making out but she didn't say much." I explain.

Sora sighs in relief on the other end. "Coz I believe you about your mom becoming less anal and all but I dunno Meems, you might not wanna jump into a "best friends forever" relationship with her just yet." She's always been honest.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't be replacing you with my mother any time soon." I joke, I know that's not the bulk of her concerns.

"Good, I miss you and I won't take any substituting of any kind lightly." She says firmly.

"So come visit already, S." I'm practically begging, nothing would make me happier than seeing my redheaded best friend. Having her here would make things easier on me. I mean, she wouldn't make my decisions for me or anything but having her here would be the best kind of moral support a girl could have.

"It's about time, huh?" Sora misses me as much as I miss her, I'm positive.

"About _damn_ time!" I concur. "Do I need to give Kei a piece of my mind?" I ask good naturedly, referring to her dad, Keisuke or as I like to call him "Kei". Growing up, he was around a lot more than mine and he practically raised Sora _and_ me when Sora's mom died. He was basically the only parent I'd ever had in my life.

"_Ha_, no. I think if I ask him, he'll send me." I'm sure he will too, Kei knows how close me and Sora are, we're practically sisters for God sakes. And I'm sure Sora's sulking has reached a point where Kei is willing to send her just about anywhere to get her out of the house.

I smile at just the thought of my best friend coming to visit me. "Please ask Sora. I miss you like crazy." I admit.

"I'm on it, Meems." She says, reminding me of a secret agent. "But could you clear it with your mom too?" She requests.

"Believe me, she'll be okay with it." I say flippantly, of all the things I could be asking my mother for this is the most doable. "But I just hope you're okay with sharing a bed." I warn her.

She laughs. "Whatever, we practically lived in my room growing up. It's not going to be much different." She's right about that much. When I say me and Sora are practically sisters, I mean all that's missing is the blood.

Aside from the week Sora had measles in the fourth grade, this is the only time we've spent apart. "And once you're here, maybe I'll have less time to spend on boys." I hope.

She laughs again. "No chance. We are going to give both those boys a summer they're gonna remember _forever_." I can practically see her grinning.

"I'm willing to share." I concede, I'll give Sora my entire wardrobe to get her to come out here. "You gotta see them S, then you'll understand why I'm always whining." Just the thought of Matt and Tai gets my stomach fluttering and heart racing.

"You make 'em sound like a two for one special." She says.

Hm, I guess I do. "Not on purpose." I defend quickly. "And believe me, when you meet them, you'll see how completely different they are from each other." That's probably the biggest understatement of the century.

"Can't wait, Meems." Sora sighs.

"Me either, Elmo." I really hope she catches a flight out like _today_. Or comes on a bus. Or in a car. Or sprouts wings and flies here. I don't care, it doesn't matter how it just matters that it happens _now_. "And you can meet the hateful hag that is Zoe Ishida." Me and Sora together are a force to be reckoned with, I'd really like to see Barbie bitch take _us_ on.

"Oh I can _not_ even wait." Her voice is a light with excitement. "I've got a few things to say to Malibu whore." And this is why she's my best friend. She's got my back no matter _what_, as in she doesn't even have to know who I've got a problem with to step in.

I laugh. "Okay so go talk to Kei and let me know what happens." I prompt, the sooner she gets this sorted out, the sooner I can see my best friend.

"And you ask your mom if we can switch rooms with her so me and you don't have co-exist in a room the size of my closet." She's joking. Seriously, she's kidding.

"Yeah, and then we can both take a bus back to TH." I snort.

Sora gives a small laugh. "Even better." I'm sure Sora wants me back home ASAP.

I wanted to come home so badly before too, but suddenly, here is starting to feel like home. And with Sora coming, I dunno, it's going to be like my new life is complete or something cheesy like that.

"Hey Meems?" Her voice breaks through my thoughts. "Would you want me to ask Mike if he wants to tag along, I know he—

"No way, Sor!" I cut her off mid sentence. The last thing I need is my pseudo ex-boyfriend coming into town and stirring up even _more_ drama. "Please, we broke up, remember?" I say, with a tone more neutral and less freaked out.

She gives a skeptical snort. "Heard that song before. It's been on repeat since the fourth grade." She's right, me and Michael have been stuck in the same rut for years.

But it's so totally different this time, I can't even explain it. I'm not gonna tell Sora that, though, because she won't get it. "Just you, S." I say simply.

She drops the subject. "But speaking of boyfriends. Does Tai still play soccer?" Okay, Tai is _so_ not my boyfriend. Well, not yet anyway.

"Yeap. Why?" Sora used to play, she was amazing. Tai hadn't been exaggerating when he said she played better than any guy he knew. But she's been out of practice for almost two years now.

"I dunno, coming down there. It just seems right that me and him have a game." Sora answers. "Besides, I'm rusty. And I'd love to kick a soccer ball again." She says wistfully.

I smile. "See Sor, now there's one area where you and I will never see eye to eye." I tell her seriously. I mean, sue me if I don't see the appeal in getting all dirty and sweaty while chasing around a black and white ball in brand new shoes. I'm sorry, it's so not my scene.

"I know, sweetie." She says. "And you're not any good." She says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because you love me." She says simply.

And damn it, she's right. "Fair enough." I shrug a shoulder. "Now go talk to Kei, I'm gonna talk to my mom." I need her to get here _now_.

"Okay, I'll let you know by tonight." She promises.

"Make sure you do, Sor." I'm sure it'll be a yes, I kind of made Kei swear he'd send Sora at least once during the summer to visit me. And he'd never break a promise to me, _ever_.

"I'll see you soon." She says brightly.

God, I hope so. "Give him a kiss for me and tell Yolie I miss her too." And I'm beginning to miss Kei as well, more than I miss my own dad at least.

"You got it." Sora assures me.

I sigh. "All right. Call me tonight, regardless." I instruct.

"You got it, babe." She agrees. "Okay, bye Meems."

"Bye." I say before clicking off the phone.

-x-

Kari's room is super cool. I dunno if I ever mentioned it before, but it _so_ is. Coz like she's this tiny girl (totally pixie-like) and she's like so hardcore. I mean, she's way into the indie/punk scene, heavy on the eye liner and decked in black nail polish. Her room's the hottest shade of lime green (as in it's bright but doesn't hurt my eyes) and she's got posters of bands all over the walls. And instead of like a regular light and light bulb, she's got a freakin' disco ball on her ceiling with like totally cool florescent lighting that with a turn of a switch become psychedelic.

I mean how effin' awesome is that?

And her wardrobe? Dude, don't get me started. Chick can dress! And it's so original and true to herself.

All in all, I'm a fan.

"So, what's new? I mean aside from kissing Matt Ishida?" She says coyly.

But none too subtly, I nearly spit out my lemonade. "What?"

"Drop it. If you didn't want me to see, you shouldn't have been sucking face in front of the house." She says with a shrug.

I lightly push her arm. "Bitch…" I mutter.

She looks at me expectantly.

I sigh, dramatically. "Well, it was really nothing." Lie, gosh what a total lie. It was my first kiss with Matt freaking Ishida and yeah, it was a whole lot more than nothing. In fact it was the opposite of nothing, it was something.

She raises an eye brow. "You're shitting me, right?" She says blatantly.

I laugh. "Fine, it was pretty much amazing." Understatement, dude. He's a really, _really_ good kisser. And at the risk of sounding ho-ish, I won't say how badly I wanna do it again. "But it just made things a _whole_ lot more confusing." I really can't believe that me of all people am in this mess.

Kari nods. "I kinda get it." She says honestly. "I mean, I guess it's hard when there's two guys you care about, right?" She sounds guarded though.

And that's probably because I'm totally playing with her brother's heart. Which isn't fair, at all. "I know it makes me seem like I don't care." I concede. "But really, Kar. I'm trying so hard and I just can't decide." I make light of the situation sometimes but in truth, I just wish that I didn't have to choose.

She shakes her head. "I'm not judging you, M." Kari smiles and I know she isn't' just saying that to make me feel better. She's never been anything but real with me since day one and I don't think she knows how much I appreciate that. "And if there's anything I can say or do to help you out, I'd love to do it." She offers.

I lean over and hug her. "Thank you." And I really mean it, because I needed that just now. "I know I'm putting you in a tough position here, what with Tai and all—

"Look, I love being friends with you." She cuts me off firmly. "And Tai's a big boy, he's never needed me to step into his love life before, I'm not about to start testing my boundaries now." She gives a small laugh.

I laugh too. "I know, but it isn't fair is it?" I already know the answer to that one.

"Well, to who?" She questions right back. "Because it's not like you wanted to be in this position in the first place, right?" And yeah, she's totally right on that one.

I nod my head in agreement.

"So you're at as much fault as these guys are." She says simply. "Honestly, Meems, you shouldn't feel so guilty." She lays a hand on my arm. "Coz you aren't committed to either of them, so in the end, you aren't doing anything wrong."

I don't get how she can be so unbiased about the entire situation when her brother is involved, but god I love her for it. "No, you're right." And I know she is, I mean, beating myself up over the fact that I'm kind of almost dating two guys at once, isn't going to help anything.

Kari grins. "Yeah, I usually am." She says playfully. "But really, Meems. Just have fun, okay? You're on vacation." She reminds me.

I laugh at that too. "I keep forgetting that, I guess." I mumble. "It's just…I'm not doing this on purpose, Kar." I just hope she really believes that.

She smiles softly. "I know, okay?" She says in that non-judgmental tone that I love. "You and me are cool, always." She puts out a fist.

I bump hers with mine. "Always." I echo.

"Now, I need advice from you."

"Me?" I feign shock with my hand over my heart.

Kari rolls her eyes. "Yes, you." She says with a smirk. "Up for it?"

A duh! "Hell yes." I say, probably a little too enthusiastically. "So lay back and get comfortable, K. Because there is going to be some serious advising going on." I say determinedly.

She laughs. "Oh god, on second thought…" She trails off playfully.

I lightly pushing her backwards. "Okay, start at the top." I instruct.

She nods. "Okay, so I told you how I'm tutoring Tk or whatever, right?"

"Yes, yes you and the other Ishida have that hot teacher/student romance going on." I say quickly.

Kari gives me a dirty look before continuing. "Well, I had a session with him this morning." She informs.

"And…" I urge her.

She looks away shyly, how cute is that? "He, I dunno, he's just changed since I first met him. And like he's so willing to learn now and he honestly cares." Oh she is falling so hard. "He told me I had nice eyes." She says the last part so softly I barely catch it.

My face melts into a smile. "_Awh_. Kar…he's crushing. Homeboy is crushing." I gush.

She gives me a quizzical look before shaking her head. "Oh stop. He is _not_." She's totally in denial.

I waive my hand dismissively. "Okay, go on."

"Well, the entire time he kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention and at the end he—" She stops abruptly, a light coat of blush on her cheeks.

This must be _juicy_.

"Kar! What? What?" I ask impatiently, putting my hand over her bare knee and shaking her leg.

She sighs, closing her eyes. "He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime." She finishes, letting out a deep breath.

I squeal. Yes, squeal. "Kari!" A very shrill squeal at that. "That's _so_ cute! And you totally have to do it!" The words double date comes to mind, though I will _never _admit it to her.

She takes a pillow and places it over her face in embarrassment. "No, I don't even know what it means." Comes her muffled reply.

I lean over her and throw the pillow off. "Dude, it means he is _feeling_ you and is a step away from asking you out!" I can't contain my excitement.

She sits up on her elbows, her eyes on the ceiling. "But what if he doesn't, M?" She finally looks at me and it's that second that I realize how much he means to her. She _really _likes this boy. "What if we're reading the signs all wrong?

I put my hand over her knee again, comfortingly this time. "Look, I may not be book smart like you." I start off honestly. "But I'm good at dating and boys for that matter. He _does_ want to ask you out, K." I assure her.

Kari looks a little relieved, but still a little pale. "I dunno, Meems. All he said was that he'd text me…" She mumbles.

"Well, then just wait for his text." I say firmly. "How does he have your number anyway?" I question suspiciously.

"I _am_ his tutor." She drawls.

True. "Right. Tutor." I wink.

She reaches up to shove my shoulder. "Enough already, we do _not_ have teacher/student romance!" Kari says, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin. "I mean who am I, Mary Kay Letourneau." She mutters.

I laugh. "God, I hope not." I throw my arms around the tiny girl and hug her. "I hope I helped, K." I say into her hair.

She rubs my back. "You did, in your own way." She says.

I release her from like our third hug today and sit back against her headboard. "Oh, but here's some not so dramatic but equally as good, good news—Sora's coming." I announce.

A confused look passes over her face.

"Redhead, soccer, my best friend." I detail.

She nods in recognition. "Oh." Comes her small response, I even see a hint of a frown.

Then it hit me, she's worried I'll just drop her. No effing way. "The _three_ of us are going to have way too much fun." Emphasis on the three. "I can't wait for you to meet her, I know you'll love her." I smile and I'm positive Sora and Kari will get along.

She doesn't seem convinced.

"You and her have the _same_ taste in music." I say in a sing song voice.

The way to Kari's heart is through various bands of the punk variety.

That did it. "Really? She doesn't have sucko taste in music like you?" Kari teases.

I stick my tongue out at her. "My taste in music is _selective_ not sucko, thank you very much."

"Potayto, Patahto." She responds flippantly.

I narrow my eyes at her. "See if I ever offer insight to your romantic problems again."

"Pfft. Like you could resist." She nudges my ribs lightly with her elbow.

-x-

Have I ever mentioned that I hate surprises? I think I have but I'll say it again: I absolutely _hate_ surprises. Especially when they come in date form. And what I mean by that is…I wish Matt would, for once, be less cryptic about where he's taking me. It would make deciding on an outfit _so _much easier.

After more than ten failed shirts and three wrong jeans, a pink half sleeve button down and a denim mini skirt is the best I can do. Not the most spectacular of looks nor is it original, but I feel as though it's a "can-work-for-any-occasion" outfit. I just hope he isn't taking me somewhere super fabulous, like a Hollywood movie premiere, because then I would be severely under-dressed.

A quick one-over in the mirror is all I need before stepping out of my room. I climb down the stairs leading into the kitchen, glancing over the post-it my mom had put on the fridge.

_I know you have your date today, good luck! I'll be home around ten!_

My mom has her reservations about Matt, to say that she's concerned would be an understatement. But I think, that once I get to know him a bit better, she can meet him. Maybe if she sees even _half_ of what I see in him, she can sleep easier at night. But one thing I'm grateful for is my mother's effort at being "cool". Because while I know how she feels about Matt, at least she _tries_ to give him the benefit of the doubt and that's all I ask for.

He honks the horn again and I realize he's already outside. I look up at the cow clock (yes, _cow clock_, the stomach tells time and the tail moves back and forth with every second-hand tick…and that's my _mother_ for you.) and it reads eight ten. The boy is prompt.

I scribble a note of my own and tape it to the refrigerator before bolting out of the door.

His humble Accord is sitting in the driveway, he's behind the wheel with an impatient look on his face. It seems he's not too big on waiting. Oh freaking well.

I take my time walking down the driveway (I put heels on for the boy) and get into the passenger side of his car. Once again, I can't help but compare the two guys in my life. Because if it were Tai in this situation, he would've gotten out of the car and opened the door _for _me. Now, I'm no damsel in distress, I can open a door myself but the gesture makes me feel special. Matt, on the other hand, is probably just too cool.

"Hey." I smile.

He turns to me, blue eyes dark and mysterious. "Hey." He gives me a grin and I want to die. Gosh, every time I see him I just can't get over how incredibly _gorgeous_ this guy is.

It _almost_ makes me self-conscious. "Gonna tell me where we're going this time?" I ask, an eye brow raised.

Matt shakes his head as he backs out of the driveway. "Not a chance."

I sigh. "Well if you plan on abducting me, can you at least tell me if I'm dressed appropriately?" I never know with him. It could be gazing at the stars one day and the Opera the next.

A shirt and a mini-skirt just wouldn't do at the Opera. "You look beautiful." He assures me.

His compliment makes me feel warm inside. "Thanks." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and look away.

I hear him give a soft chuckle and I feel my ears get hot. It's going to be a _long_ night.

-x-

"The boardwalk?" It's in the middle of town, by the movie theatre and the mall. I've only briefly been here one other time, when me and Kari decided to spy on _Barbie&Ken_.

He grins again. "I know it's kind of a let down after how _amazing _the last date was but…" He jokes.

I shake my head. "No, it's perfect." I slip my hand into his.

Matt nods, leading me towards the moonlit boardwalk. "I just want to get to know you, Mimi." He says, his eyes overlooking the small river below.

I smile up at him. "You can ask me anything you want." Well he can ask me _almost _anything. "Granted I get the same privilege." I wink.

He gives a small laugh. "All right. It's a deal, then." He says after a minute.

"You can go first, okay?" I offer.

"Sure." Matt squeezes my hand lightly. "Well, who's your closest friend?"

That's an easy one. "Sora Takenouchi." I say with out missing a beat. "Me and her have been friends since we were like three. She's pretty much the closest thing I have to a sister." I know I'm giving more details than he needs but that redhead is one of my favorite subjects.

Plus, I really do want to give him _some_ insight into my life.

"You?" I ask.

Matt takes a second to respond. "Probably my brother Tk." He says resolutely. "Yeah, me and him are really close."

Ah, the other Ishida. Once again, double date moments flash in the back of my mind. Me, Kari, Tk and Matt all at the movies—having a really great time. _Sigh_.

I'm almost afraid to ask the next question, but I do anyway. "And your sister?" How close are they, _exactly_. And would Matt care if he ever found out that she hated my guts?

"Now that's a loaded question." He lets out a breath. "Well, of course I love her. She's my baby sister." He starts out.

With a shrug he continues. "But Zoe's a little hard to understand. She does a lot of things that I don't really get and she acts like she's entitled to. I mean it could be the way we were raised but Zoe really takes it a bit far." Matt acknowledges that his sister has flaws and I respect that. "She's obnoxious and frankly, a _bitch_. But once you see past all that, she's got a really _good_ heart. I know she'd do anything for me and Tk, and she really is a good person. She's just a little lost, right now." I can tell this is where he's beginning to get uncomfortable.

So I just nod. "She just comes off as stuck up because she's insecure, Mimi." He finishes.

Is Matt more perceptive then I give him credit for? Does he see that his bitch of a sister really _doesn't _like me. "I know she said some things to you but it's only because she's trying to "protect" me." He sighs.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

"It's okay, Matt. I get it." I feel really bad that I ever accused him of anything. Especially when I had no proof whatsoever. I mean, the guy didn't do anything to deserve it and I basically decided to ignore him based of a couple of really heinous comments made by his sister.

Matt breathes out of his nose. "I just don't want you to think that she's a bad person. She really isn't." His voice is hard.

And I really want to believe him, believe that Zoe isn't the bitch that she comes off to be, but I _just can't_.

So instead of pushing the subject past it's limits, I just drop it. "Okay, so I think it's your turn." I point out.

"Okay. Do you like it here?" Matt asks.

It takes me a minute to realize he doesn't mean our current venue. "I didn't at first. At all." I admit. "But that was mostly because my mom, who I _never _see, decided to uproot me for my whole summer. Once I got here though…I don't know, everything changed." That's the truth, straight from the vault.

_You spin me around,_

Of course, I won't mention that part of the reason _"everything changed" _was because I met him. And Tai.

I shiver and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Good change?" He asks, lightly pulling me just a little closer.

I lay my head against his chest. "Definitely." I say softly. "It hasn't been too long, but I don't know, I just feel _different_." Something inside me shifted since I've been here. Everything I thought was important—cheerleading, money, friends— aren't anymore. It's hard to come to terms with and completely unnerving, but strangely exhilarating.

_You make me crazier, crazier_

"I didn't have to be "Mimi Tachikawa" the quarterback's girlfriend, here. I could be Mimi Tachikawa, the girl no one knows anything about." I explain quietly. "Like I could be whoever I wanted and no one would know. Kind of like a fresh start for a little while." I feel his hold tighten just a little. It makes me feel _safe_.

"A vacation from reality?"

I laugh. "Pretty much." But the problem with vacations? Eventually, you had to go back. And for once, I just wasn't looking forward to it.

Matt nuzzles his cheek against my hair. "I'm glad you came this summer." He murmurs, dropping a few kisses into my hair.

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

Butterflies erupt in my stomach and my heart skips a beat. I wonder if he knows what he does to me…

Of course he doesn't, how would he? That my breathing speeds up when he runs a hand through his hair, or I blush uncontrollably when he grins at me. How would he know that whenever he smiles (given it isn't frequent), I feel my knees go weak. And every time he touches me, he makes me want him. _So bad_.

"And besides, what I missed most about home was my best friend. And she might be coming soon, so it's kind of like…" I trail off.

"Everything's in its right place?" He supplies.

I look up at him. "Yeah…"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." Matt says, his blue eyes twinkling. "But go ahead, ask another." He urges.

_I'm lost in your eyes_

"How do you really feel about me?" It's a deep question, one that I might not want to hear the answer to. But it's about time I ask it.

Matt frowns just a little. "I'm not really sure, Mimi." He says and even though it breaks my heart just a little, I'm thankful for his honesty. I'd rather he tell me the truth, straight up, than lie straight to my face. "But you make me feel different than I have been. I don't know, I care about you…I never _care_ about anything. And I want to make you happy, ya know? I never really wanted to make anyone else happy before. Not anyone that wasn't my family…"

His intensity stops me, literally roots me to my place. The way his dark eyes see right through me while he talks.

Matt gives a sheepish grin. "Too much?" I swear I see his cheeks tinge pink.

I shake my head before throwing my arms around his neck. "It was exactly what I needed to hear." I whisper, before pressing my lips against his.

_You make me crazier, crazier_

Like in the movies, Matt wraps his arms around my waist, squeezing my hard enough to lift me off the ground.

I curl my fingers into his hair and pull him just a little closer to me. He tastes like mint and salt and something that's just _right_. I feel his tongue against my bottom lips and I open my mouth just a little wider, taking this somewhere we'd never gone before.

Finally, Matt pulls away and lets me down. With my arms still around his neck, I gaze up at him, his blue eyes lighter now, more calm and a stupid grin on his face, to match mine. I feel my face flush and I know I must look like an idiot but I don't care, I'm just too damn happy. It's like the world could end now and I wouldn't notice because me and him, we're lost in this moment.

"Isn't this sweet?" Ugh, I know that voice.

Like nails on a chalk board with a witchlike cackle, it must be…

"What do you want, Zoe?" Matt asks, clearly exasperated and super annoyed.

I turn in his arms and see her standing there, all shiny blonde hair and perfect teeth. "Just taking a walk. What do _you _want, Mattie?" Did I mention I hate this girl? Like really, really hate her.

I've never hated anyone before, but Zoe Ishida? Her, I definitely _hate_.

"Okay, well if you're really just taking a walk then keep doing it." Matt pulls us to side, giving Zoe more than enough room to pass.

She rolls her eyes and points her stare at me. "I thought I gave you a heads up, _Mimi_." She grins toothily. "Leave my brother _alone_." She takes a step closer to me.

"Zoe." Matt growls. "You're either going to leave or I'm going to make Ichijoji's life, _hell_." Too bad Matt has no idea that the two of them broke up. "I've been lenient with his face for _your_ sake."

Zoe laughs. "Go ahead, you'll be doing _me_ a favor." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "And now, I'm going to do you a favor, big brother." The look in her eye makes my heart drop into my stomach.

She wouldn't…

"Go away, Zoe. I don't care what you have to say and neither does Mimi." Matt's voice is rough.

"Oh believe me, you'll wanna hear this." She sneers. " 'Specially since it has to do with _Mimi_ and her soccer playing neighbor." My heart just went from my stomach to my throat in two seconds. I feel like throwing up.

I step out of Matt's hold. "Leave me out of this, bitch." I glare, my nose almost touching hers. "It's _none _of you business." I went from feeling elation to fear to anger.

Matt put a hand on my shoulder. "Ignore her, Mimi. Zoe likes to talk out of her ass." He says. "We'll go get ice-cream." Now there's an offer, I won't refuse.

With a last withering stare, I turn around. Matt puts his arm around my shoulders and we begin to walk away.

Yet, I know it just _can't_ be this easy. Not if Zoe's involved. Since Barbie hates to lose.

"She's into Tai Kamiya!" She calls behind us, and Matt stops dead in his tracks.

The look he gives me afterward is enough to make me want to cry.

-x-

He's more than quiet in the car. More than usual. His eye brows knitted at his forehead, his lips pursed into a frown. He looks deep in thought and with the way he's frowning, those thoughts can _not _be good. I knew that this would come down to this sooner or later (though I was clearly in favor of _later_) but I hoped to God it would come from _me_. While after my talk with Kari, I know what I'm doing isn't technically wrong…it isn't _right _either. I'm playing with two guys' emotions, getting caught up in something I'm not ready for and then leaving.

"Matt." I finally find my voice and call his name.

He either didn't hear me or chooses to ignore me, because he says absolutely _nothing_ back.

As he pulls into my driveway, I _know _this is the last chance I'll get to fix things. "Matt, please." I call softly, tentatively reaching a hand towards his face.

When he looks at me, my hand freezes in mid-air, then drops into my lap. "Say something?" I beg.

I see his jaw set, his shoulders tense. He's obviously holding back, he obviously wants to blow up at me. And with good reason, I'd be super pissed too if it were me. "Is it true?" His voice is rough, not the way it was with Zoe, but rough with emotion.

I can't bring myself to lie to him, I just won't do it. Instead, I look away, shutting my eyes to the pricking tears.

I know he takes my silence as the answer to his question.

"You've asked me, on more than one occasion, how I feel about you." His anger is mounting. "And I've been completely honest with you. All in, cards on the table." I flinch at his tone.

I swallow thickly and let him continue, keeping my gaze in my lap.

"So now I'm going to ask you and it's the _only_ time I will." Matt takes my chin, tilting my gaze to meet his dark blue one. "How do you feel about me?" I'm looking into his eyes and he's looking into mine and I know if I tell anything but the truth, he'll know it.

"I…I like you, Matt. I really, _really _do." I plead for him to believe me.

He looks like he does. "And, what about—" His speech falters.

I know what he wants to ask and this time, I cup his cheek. "Tai?" I finish for him.

Matt averts his gaze.

"I…I have feelings for him, too." It wouldn't be fair to Matt or Tai if I denied that. Because I have this really strong connection with Tai and I won't lie to Matt about it. "I know I'm not playing fair—

_I should have never laid eyes on you_

"The funny thing is Mimi, I wasn't _playing_ at all." Matt removes my hand from his cheek.

"Matt, please. Just try and understand I mean it's not like we were exclusive and I met him first. I can't—

"Forget it, Mimi." His voice is hard and cold. I've never heard it like that before. "You're right, you don't owe me anything, so why don't you just leave." He reaches over and unlocks my door.

"I can't choose." I squeeze back tears and try to look at him one last time. "Don't do this, please don't do this." I'm embarrassed that I'm pleading, but after tonight, I want to keep seeing Matt. I wanna see him every second I can, I want to be with him so bad it's intimidating.

_Now I'm tangled up, what can I do?_

Matt looks at me and for a second I think he might reconsider.

But then he shakes his head. "I'm giving you a way out. I'm making this easy for you." His voice is soft, _vulnerable_, and I feel something inside me break

And just like that, the discussion is closed. I know anything I say won't make a difference because Matt's mind is made up. He won't change it. I might've lost the best thing that ever happened to me tonight and there isn't a single thing I can do about it.

With wet eyes and an aching heart, I look at him, his profile almost ethereal in the dark. With a bold kiss to his cheek, I step out of his car.

"Bye, Mimi." I hear him say and I'm glad my back is turned.

Because I can't hold back my tears anymore. By the time I get to my porch, I'm sobbing like an idiot and I know that my mom is going to assume the worse. Nonetheless, I ring the doorbell.

The person that opens the door is the last person I expected to see. Yet she's _exactly_ who I need tonight.

"Sora!"

-x-

**A/N**: After a very _long_ hiatus (possibly the longest yet), we've given you an action packed chapter with a lot of things happening at once. Plus, it was a bit longer than the other chapters…coz you guys are worth it. Between Zoe's **back stabbing**, the Mimato **fall out** and an **appearance** from our most _favorite_ redhead, this story is really **heating up**. Don't you want to know what happens next! Only one way to find out…read and review!

Next up…**Davis' Birthday Bash**, where you can believe there will be _more _drama. Stay tuned kids!

**The Soundtrack—  
**_Tangled Up_: **New Found Glory **_(ft Hayley Williams)  
__Crazier_: **Taylor Swift**

**Soundtrack **was once again perfected by the musically inclined Christina Masen (MimixIshida).  
Remember…**Reviews Equal Love**. So show us some love and drop a review. And for the love of God, don't favorite unless you mean it.

**Mucho Hearts**;  
-Chris&Liya


	11. Famous Last Words

**Thirty One Days**

**Chapter 10: **_Famous Last Words_

-x-

_Destiny was never up to me, it's not my fault  
__You're love's like salt…  
__The aftertaste is gonna break my heart  
__Feels like it's over before it starts_

-x-

The screaming woke up my mom, or so she claims (because we _all_ know she was never actually sleeping, more watching my every move out of the window) but neither of us care. It's _Sora_. _Sora Takeonouchi._ My best friend. And she's _here_. She's real, she's here and she has absolutely no idea how bad I need her right now but she came anyway.

We're spinning and jumping and holding each other like we haven't seen each other in _years_ and all my mom can do is smile, probably because that's the best thing to do when you see crazy people. Smile and back away slowly.

"I can't believe you're here!" But it came out as an incoherent burst of screams and squeals.

She understands because she answers in the same way. "I know! I missed you!"

We babble unintelligibly all the way up to my room and I briefly realize I know exactly what Yolie meant when she said me and Sora had our own language. Because right now, this definitely wasn't English.

But the second we get into my room, Sora's face goes from fun to serious. She closes the door and sits across from me on the bed. "I'm not going to comment about the room, _yet_." She tells me. "Instead, I need to know what happened out there, because you came in here like a kid who realized there was no Santa Claus."

That's Sora for you, no beating around the bush. "Sor…it was _horrible_." I wail immediately, because there's no lying to Sora, she'll see right through my bull shit.

"What happened?" She asks, concerned and curious.

I shake my head, "We were having an amazing time, Sor. Sometime right out of a movie or some shit. Because it was _amazing_." I emphasize. "He was telling me all these things—

"Like what?"

"Like how he's never really cared about anyone the way he's starting to care about me. And how he's really getting feelings for me, this isn't a game to him." I feel tears pricking at my eyes. "And…I just, we were kissing and I couldn't believe how perfect everything was and then…" My voice gives out, tears flowing unabashedly now.

"Oh no, honey." She leans over, gently pulling my head to her chest. "What happened, sweetie?" She asks softly, sliding a hand over my hair soothingly.

"Z-Zoe, h-happened." I hiccup. "She said all these vile things about me, not that they weren't true—

"Mimi, _of course_ it wasn't true." She interrupts sternly.

I sigh. "No, it was. She said how I was playing both of them and how I'm such horrid wench and he just stared at me. Sora, he didn't even believe her, his own sister, he was willing to believe _me_ over her." And that's probably what hurts the most, because all this time I was doubting his intentions towards me, protecting my heart so fiercely and he's the one who ends up getting hurt."

I'm pretty sure I'll go my whole life without forgetting the look on his face.

"He asked me one time to tell him the truth and when I said it, I knew it was all wrong. He needed me to say that I didn't have feelings for Tai but, but—" I break off prematurely.

She waits patiently for me to finish.

Finally, I suck in a deep breath. "But…I couldn't lie to him, Sor." I whisper miserably.

"It may not seem like it right now, but you did the right thing, Meems." She says tenderly.

She put a pillow on her lap. "Come here." I place my head in her lap, letting her softly pat my hair. "It's going to be okay, Mimi. You didn't do anything wrong." She reassured me, over and over again.

And while I know she's just trying to help, I can't take what she says seriously. She doesn't really know what I'm going through. And for the first time in my whole life, I have to get through something alone. Because even Sora can't make me feel better.

But for right now, just having her around is enough. Because if there's one person in the whole world I need right now, it's my best friend. It sucks, like majorly blows, because I have genuine feelings for Matt.

With Tai, we have an amazing time and he's got this great heart and he isn't afraid to show it to me. And getting to know him has been so fun, the more I find out about him the more I like him.

But with Matt…it was some kind of instant connection. I've never felt that with anyone else. And as incredibly unrealistic as this sounds, the second we locked eyes, I knew. I just did, there was something there. Something indescribable, intangible but all the same undeniable.

I screwed all that up now.

I know what he did was try to make my "decision" easier, but in all honesty, that doesn't make this hurt any less. And nothing is easier. I can't turn my feelings on and off, if I could, I wouldn't have a problem in the first place.

-x-

**July 12****th**** 2007**

The day went by faster than I could have imagined it would. Between waking up at twelve (noon!) and then shopping the whole day, I didn't realize it was almost time for Davis' party until Kari came bounding through my front door. We were supposed to get ready together.

"So sorry, K!" I apologize, as she comes in my room.

She shakes her head. "No worries, M." She winks.

"Hey, so this is Sora." I nod to the redhead laying on my bed.

She waves from her position on her stomach. "I've heard a lot about you, Kar." She smiles.

"You too." Kari smiles back, walking over to her. "It's nice to officially meet you." She extends a hand.

Sora shakes her head, pulling the girl in for a hug instead. Kari looks a little taken aback, but eventually hugs her back. I smile, because I can already tell that Sora and Kari are going to be just fine.

Hot outfit, by the way." I say to Kari.

"Thanks."

"And you say you don't have anything for Davis. Pfft." I tease.

Kari blushes lightly. "Just a friend, Meems." She rolls her eyes.

"What ever you say, Kar." I sing-song.

Sora had since jumped off my bed, now crouching in the corner by her suitcase. Between the two of us, my room got a lot smaller, not that that's saying a lot since it was miniscule to begin with, but I digress…

"Umm how formal is this shindig?" She calls from her place on the floor.

I shrug a shoulder, continuing to curl my hair.

"Not formal at all." Kari answers.

She surfaces from the corner with two articles of clothing in hand. "So a band-tee and a mini skirt should do?" She raises an eyebrow, holding the two up for Kari to see.

"Perf." She grins. "Also, really great band." She nods to the shirt.

I take a quick glance at it, the words Dashboard Confessional scrawled across it. I shake my head. "Gag."

"Thanks, I saw them in concert." Sora says, ignoring me. "_Amazing _live." She adds.

"I bet, they're awesome." Kari agrees. "I saw _The Cure_ live, a summer ago—

"_Shut-up!_ I'm _jealous_!" Sora exclaims excitedly. "Tell me you've got pictures, oh my God, or video!"

I give them both unimpressed looks. "Really? Guys…it's music. Calm down." I roll my eyes.

Once again, I'm ignored because they continue like this.

"Disintegration is one of my _all time_ favorite albums."

"It's a great album, super under-rated."

"_So_ under-rated."

And it only ends when Sora leaves to go to the bathroom to change. "So, M. What's up?" Kari asks softly.

I glance at her through the mirror. "Nothing's up." I answer.

She shakes her head. "Did something happen with Matt?" She wonders.

I sigh, unplugging the curler. "Basically…Zoe told him the truth." I answer, ashamed.

Kari raises her eyebrows, waiting for me to elaborate.

I take a spot next to her on the bed. "That I'm seeing both him and Tai…" I finally say.

Kari gives me a sympathetic look. "Oh Mimi." She puts her arms around me. "Don't feel so bad, baby. You weren't committed one way or the other." She says reassuringly.

And I know it's true, but that doesn't change much.

I rub a hand over my face. "Yeah, I guess." I say half-heartedly, pulling out of her embrace.

I grab a pair of ripped jeans from on top of my suitcase. "It just sucks he had to find out from his sister and not me." I say, pulling them on.

"It would've been different if he heard it from you." She agrees, as she's putting on her make-up.

I throw off my shirt. "Exactly." Comes my muffled reply.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask Kari, once I put on a tank-top and a transparent black shirt.

She looks at me approvingly. "My brother won't be able to keep his eyes off you." She says encouragingly.

I laugh, "Good, coz last party…" I don't continue, Kari was there, she knows what happened as well as I do.

She gives me a sympathetic glance. "Hey, it's gonna be different this time." She nods. "Promise."

Sora comes back in, clad in a her jeans skirt, "Hate your long legs, bitch." I say affectionately.

"Hate your awesome boobs, slut." She replies with out missing a beat.

I laugh, because for a second things are just the way they've always been. And that fleeting feeling is exactly what I need sometimes, no matter how brief.

-x-

It's eight fifty-seven, making us almost late, considering Davis is supposed to arrive promptly at nine. Good thing Tai lives next door, considering we have about ninety seconds to spare.

Kari enters first, the house is dark and we are faced with a barrage of "Surprise" and "Happy Birthday's, followed by a resounding chorus of "aww."

"Yeah, sorry, it's just us." Kari announces playfully. "Go back into hiding, the birthday boy will be here soon."

We also find a suitable corner to hide behind, and then wait.

Finally, they arrive.

"Surprise!"

The look on his face is priceless.

I follow behind Kari to get in line to hug the birthday boy, pulling Sora close behind me. I fling myself at Tai first. "We pulled it off." I whisper in his ear, because keeping this secret was probably one of the hardest things I ever did.

Mostly because I totally suck at keeping secrets.

"You remember Sora?" I let go of him, to reveal the gorgeous redhead behind me.

"Of course." Tai nods, holding is arms open for her.

Sora cautiously steps into them, "You've grown." She mentions.

He chuckles. "Courtesy of puberty." He says, unabashed.

I see my best friend blush a little. "Yeah, she isn't taller than you anymore. Bet that's gotta feel good." I tease.

"It's my birthday, and Tai still gets all the girls. Typical." I hear Davis complain from behind me.

I turn around (leaving Sora and Tai to talk amongst themselves), grabbing him for a bear hug. "Happy birthday, handsome." I say affectionately. "How are you liking the party?"

"Really awesome, babe." He winks.

I roll my eyes. "All thanks to this one." I jab my thumb at Kari, who's already said her hello's to Davis.

His eyes soften when he looks at her. "You did all this for me, short-stuff?" He gestures at the balloons and streamers, as well as the party itself.

Kari looks away, a shy smile on her face.

He leans in, places a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You didn't have to go to the trouble." He mentions softly.

She tucks her hair behind her ear. "It's your birthday, of course I did."

Now can I just take a time-out to say, a.) this entire display is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen and b.) I totally called it, I swear if the two of them aren't a couple by the time I leave I will renounce any clairvoyance I claim to have when it comes to future relationships.

I grab Sora's wrist, effectively pulling her away from Tai for a moment. "Hey, Dave. This is my best friend Sora. She's here for a while." I thrust her into his arms.

"You my birthday present, Red?" He asks flirtatiously.

Sora rolls her eyes, "Hardly. Happy Birthday, anyway." She pats his cheek, before squirming out of his hold.

Davis places a hand over his wounded heart, "Easy come, easy go." He says dramatically. "And I really thought we had something."

I laugh, "How much has he already had to drink?" I whisper to Tai.

Tai shakes his head. "I don't think you wanna know."

-x-

I think I was only alone at the drinks table for an all of five seconds when I felt someone sidle up beside me. "Nice to see you again."

The voice is vaguely familiar.

When I turn to face him, I realize it's Ken, Barbie's ex-boyfriend last time I checked. But who knows with the two of them, they're too on-again off-again for anyone to keep track off. And aside from that mistake at his party, I've managed to steer clear of the raven-haired boy.

Until now, that is.

"Hey." I say, giving him a small wave.

"You look good."

"Thanks."

It's an unimpressive conversation at best, normally I try to spice things up, but I want no beef. Especially not tonight, not when me and Kari slaved over this party.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I blurt out, I didn't mean to be so blunt but I couldn't help it.

There's definitely a lag between my brain and mouth.

He raises his eyebrows.

"You and Davis are friends?" I elaborate.

I'm mostly just confused because Kari made the guest list in front of me, I don't recall seeing his name on the list. I just assumed she wasn't inviting him because she wasn't inviting any of the Ishidas.

He nods, "We did a soccer league together, a few summers back." He explains.

"Thought you played football?" I kink an eyebrow.

He chuckles. "A person can only be good at one thing?" He asks genuinely.

I take a sip of my drink. "Nope, didn't say that. Just didn't know you were." I answer.

"Well, isn't that marvelous thing about questions, you get answers to things you didn't otherwise know."

"That was awfully pretentious, and a little condescending." I mention.

"It's how I get all the girls." Ken jokes, his dark blue eyes twinkling.

I laugh, maybe this guy had some redeeming qualities after-all. "Consider me yours, then." I play along.

"Well, if that's the case, then I think I've just made quite a few enemies."

I look at him, a little confused.

"You seem to be the most talked about these days." He grins. "It seems you're the object of many affections."

My eyes subconsciously travel towards Tai, who is now watching this exchange rather intently from across the room.

"Probably because I'm leaving in a month." Less than that now, a voice reminds me. "It's easy to commit to something with an expiration date." I murmur.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "It was real nice talking to you, but I should really get back." I excuse hastily, grabbing a drink for me and a drink for Sora.

I scan the crowd for a familiar redhead, when I finally spot her she's dancing with Kari, they look like they're having a good time. Almost as if they've known each other forever.

I smile, because there's nothing I'd love more than for Sora and Kari to hit it off, and it looks like they have.

I also see a familiar brunette brooding (something that is so not him and usually reserved for a blonde who must not be named) on a couch alone. Of course, I join him.

"You know, I heard the guy who lives here is really hot." I nudge him.

He grins. "Yeah? Well, you know not to believe everything you hear, right?" He takes the extra cup from my hand.

I giggle. "Well, know where I can find him? I'd love to be the judge of that myself." I continue.

"Sadly, I don't. But if you do come across him, send him my way, will you?"

I cuddle into his open arm. "Well, you'll do until then." I say, laying my head on his chest.

He puts his arm around me, his fingers trailing over my upper arm. "You know you look beautiful tonight, don't you?" He murmurs into my hair.

I feel little butterflies whiz around my stomach at his words, still the smallest compliments from him get me excited. "Thank you, so do you." I say softly.

"Beautiful, huh? Just what I was going for."

I laugh into his shirt. "How do you like Sora?" I ask.

"She's really cool. Knows a lot about sports. I like her."

"Not to much, right?" I ask sternly.

I feel him chuckle. "Definitely not nearly as much as I like you." He assures.

I reach up, kissing his cheek. "Well, I definitely like her more than you. But you understand that, don't you?" I wrinkle my nose up at him playfully.

He shakes his head. "I'm heart-broken. Really, I am." He says dryly. "But I can't blame you, she is pretty hot."

I lightly smack his chest. "You so can't say that about my best friend!" I squeal.

"Still, you're hotter." He says into my ear, leaving a few kisses along it.

I shiver beneath his lips, his kisses now reaching my neck. "Now…if the three of us could just work something out…" He smirks against my skin. "Me, you, Sora—

I dig my elbow into his stomach. "Keep dreaming."

A few seconds of silence go by, letting us revel in this moment. It's rare to find such moments of peace and quiet, especially surrounded by so many people.

"What'd Ken want?" He asks softly.

I shrug a shoulder. "Nothing really, just making small talk." I assure him, rubbing a hand over his leg. "Why, you jealous?" I ask playfully.

He rolls his eyes, a trait I _must_ have rubbed off on him. "Nope. Takes more than that for me to get jealous." He pulls me a little closer, his hand squeezing my hip, his lips brushing my ear again. "Besides, we both know you're already mine." He whispers.

I let out a soft laugh. "Is that so?" I kink an eyebrow.

"Sure is." He says with all the confidence in the world. "You're going to fall for my charms sooner or later, Meems. Why not save us both the trouble."

His words were light and fun but I knew there was certain sense of seriousness in them. He wanted confirmation, that the feelings he had for me were the same feelings I had for him. And on some level, that was the truth. I like Tai, I've never hid that fact from anyone (yeah, yeah, except Matt but we don't have to bring _that_ up right now), but being exclusively _his_? I'm not to sure on that one.

Does he forget that I'm leaving soon?

Besides, as much as I've tried to forget him, I can't get Matt out of my head. Not for long enough anyway. A few seconds here, some minutes there, but like I said, it's never really long enough.

I just rub my cheek against his chest, loving the way he smells.

A few minutes go by and I realize there's still a party going on around us. Tai has a way of doing that for me, taking me away from everything. Making me forget everything and everyone else. Making everything…fun and light.

"Where's your head at, Mimi?" He asks into my hair, for once his tone isn't relaxed or carefree, it's a little concerned.

I find his hand, thread my fingers between his. "Nothing really. I'm just…I'm trying to remember this moment." I bring our hands up into my line of vision. His hands bigger than mine, tanner too…but they look right.

It feels…right.

"How do you mean?" He asks, a little confused.

I sit up a little, so I can look up at his face. "Well, for me, this is one of those perfect moments, ya know? Where everything seems like it's in it's right place for now and I'm so happy." I explain softly. "And I just…I want to remember all of it because I feel like nothing is ever going to feel this good again." It may not make sense to him, it doesn't even really make sense to me. But I explain it as best I can.

Maybe he gets it, at least I think he does, he doesn't say much but he looks like he understands what I mean. "Well, I hope we have another perfect moment. Just you and me though." He murmurs, pressing a kiss into my forehead.

See this is one of the things I like best about Tai. He's all goofy and immature most of the time, but he knows when to turn it off.

"We will." I smile.

He's staring at me real intently now, nothing creepy, just looking at my face. And after a few seconds, it starts freaking me out. "What?" I ask, all self-conscious.

A grin breaks out over his face. "Nothing, you just…I love it when you smile, Mimi." He says, eyes all big and lit up.

My heart melts.

_And anything to make you smile  
__It is my better side of you to admire  
__But it should never take so long  
__To be over then…back to another one_

-x-

As great as tonight had been, I went home feeling…incomplete, somehow. And it's the same way I've felt all day. Like I've lost something, but I don't know what I'm looking for. Or that strange feeling of De Ja Vu, where you can't figure out what you're trying to figure out.

If that makes any sense at all.

Anyway, back in my room, I expressed these feelings to Sora and she came up with the conclusion that I need "closure." And by that I guess she means…okay, you know what. Just eavesdrop into our convo instead, _so much _easier.

"You and Tai looked so cozy on the couch."

"Yeah, it was nice. I feel like I don't spend time with him like that, you know? Just sort of…being together."

"Me and Kari were like awwing and cooing in the corner, just creeping on the two of you."

I roll my eyes. "You guys would be." I giggle softly. "He's a really great guy, Tai."

"So? What's the problem?"

I stare at her. "There, there is no problem!" I stutter, trying much to hard to be convincing.

And obviously failing because she gives me a look that just screams "bull shit" in the way only Sora can. "C'mon, really Meems? You're gonna try that on me?"

I shake my head. "I wish I could say what the hell is wrong, because nothing should be wrong. But as great as it felt being with Tai, I just couldn't…" I don't finish it, part of me hopes I shouldn't have to.

Saying it out loud is so much harder than thinking it to myself.

But, Sora is my best friend for a reason. Well, many reasons, but mainly because she gets me. Totally and completely gets me. And this is one of the times I silently thank god for our best friend telepathy.

She just nods, uttering just a single word. "Matt?"

I look at her, once again, no words are necessary.

"Sweetie." She pulls me in for a hug.

I lay my head on her shoulder, letting her hold me. "He just seemed so broken…" I whisper. "He really hated me, the look in his eyes, Sor."

"He was falling for you."

I shrug a shoulder. "I'm not sure about all that." Mostly because I really hope he wasn't, because then I ruined things completely. At least if he doesn't have feelings for me, me and him could move on from this.

But then his blue eyes flash in my mind, reminding me that I'm only deluding myself if I believe his feelings aren't real.

We had something, we probably still do. And in the rare moments where I allow myself to be completely and candidly honest, I know that our story just can't be over yet. Not when it hasn't even started.

There's something about Matt Ishida that leaves me in a constant state of confusion. And captivation. And deep seeded curiosity.

And I've tried everything to stop thinking about him, but it's inevitable. Because of the way we left things, I've got a million "could have, would have, should have's" whizzing around in my brain.

I keep replaying the moment in my mind and every time, I do it differently. I don't freeze up, or stutter like an idiot, leaving him hurt and confused. I tell him how much I do care about him and how much I'm starting to like him, just after these last few days with him.

"Hey, Mimi." Sora shakes me outta my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do?"

What could I do?

"Nothing."

Sora looks at me, a little disappointed. "That's not like you." She clicks her tongue. "I've known you since we were six, you've always gone after the things you want—

"But I don't want Ma—" An unimpressed glare from Sora's direction cuts me off mid-denial.

"Fine, but…what can I even do about it? He clearly hates me."

"First of all, you're Mimi freaking Tachikawa, _no one_ can hate you. It would be like hating puppies or like a unicorn or something, you're just too charming." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Second of all, you can talk to him. Give _yourself_ the chance to straighten things out."

"What if he just hangs up on me?"

"Then make him come see you, I'll even help. Just…get five minutes with him. Judging by your long face, I'm sure he's worth at least that much."

I pull a hand through my hair. "Let's say he forgives me, right? Then I'm right back where I started." And as much as I miss Matt, I kind of liked being with Tai guilt-free for once.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

I'm not sure at this point.

"It's not bad. But it isn't exactly fair."

"Neither is life, Meems. But we all deal with it." Sora said firmly. "But listen, if you're going to be honest with Matt, then be really honest with him. Tell him everything. It's the only way he can really know if he _wants_ to forgive you or not." She advises.

I just nod.

"And I'm not saying that you have to do this or anything, but just to avoid another "Matt" situation, maybe you should tell Tai while you're at it." She says, a little timidly because I know she's not exactly looking forward to my reaction.

"I can't." I deadpan.

"You can if you want. But only if you want to. I'm just saying you should so he doesn't find out from someone else. This is a small town, people talk, it's bound to get around to him if it hasn't already."

I know she's right and I know it would be "better" if he heard it from me, I should be learning from my mistakes not repeating them, but I just can't do it. I feel bad enough about Matt as it is, I can't look Tai in the eyes and break his trust (and probably his heart), I just can't. I think I might just like him too much to do it.

"Well, I know one thing."

"What's that, Sor?"

"You need to talk to Matt."

I sigh. "I don't know, it could end up really bad. He might just hate me even more than he does now." I complain.

"Yeah maybe, but it could help things. Maybe he'll see things from your perspective." She suggests.

I give her an unconvinced look.

"Listen, all I'm saying is it could be the best thing for you."

"Yeah or it could be the _worse_ thing for me." I say ruefully.

Sora laughs. "One or the other." She winks.

-x-

I wait until I'm almost positive Sora is asleep. I mean laying next to me all snoring, asleep. I surely hope the next boy she shares a bed with has a good pair of ear plugs.

_Très_ embarrassing.

Anyway, I never realized how much of a coward I can be sometimes, considering it took up about ten minutes to work up the nerve to call this guy. I mean, it hasn't taken me so long to dial a boy since the seventh grade, when me and Sora would call the boys we had a crush on and then hang up after their mothers would answer.

But after all that contemplating and debating, when I finally get it over with, it goes straight to voicemail.

How anticlimactic.

Momentary panic at the beep, because doing this with out Sora had been a huge mistake. I have no idea what to say. And in case you haven't noticed, I have the tendency to _ramble_.

But here it goes, off the cuff and straight from the heart…well, sort of.

"Hey…it's me. Um, Mimi." Smooth start…not!

"Anyway, I know you don't exactly want to hear from me but I was hoping we could meet or something…or maybe you could just call me back? I dunno, I just…I wanted to talk, Matt. So um yeah…just call back? Please?"

As I hung up my phone, Sora's words echo over and over in my head.

_It could be the best thing for you!_

Why do I have a feeling it won't be?

_Turn out the light, say goodnight  
No thinking for a little while  
Not gonna try to figure out everything at once  
It's hard to keep track of you falling through the sky_

-x-

**A/N: Hmm. Two years too late? Well, sorry if it is, but nothing we can do about lost time. Anyway, we tried to scramble this chapter together as best we could, a lot of requests from a lot of people for this story's update. Especially lately. **

**Most of this chapter was written by MimixIshida (Chris), save the beginning and some of the Michi dialogue. So credit goes to her!**

**But Liya(populette) helped! And beta'd. Don't let her take credit away from herself! This is still a joint project!**

**Anyway, hopefully we still have fans and you guys are still interested in this story. We don't expect much, we know a lot of you guys were waiting a while for this and might have forgotten in the past two years. We do apologize for how long it's taken, but it's up now and we'll try to be regular with it.**

**We promise you a finished story, and we will deliver…regardless of how long it takes.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that.**

**The Soundtrack:**

Famous Last Words: My Chemical Romance  
Aftertaste: Ben Lee  
No One's Gonna Love You: Band of Horses  
Fake Empire: National


End file.
